Sirius Greendal
by Lolotie
Summary: 16 ans se sont écoulés depuis la chute de Lord Voldemort. Sirius entre en 6è année à Serpentard et cette année est bien mouvementée. Que vient faire une jeune Française à Poudlard ? Que dévoilent les présages menaçants ? Que cache la famille de Sirius ? Et surtout... Qui est le mystérieux M..., le mage noir ? -Des chapitres sont rated M le reste est plutôt T.
1. Sirius Greendal

Bonjour à tous ! Je commence de publier une fiction qui me tenait à cœur et qui avait une petite place bien au chaud dans mon esprit ^^  
Le héros est un OC, l'histoire se passe 16 ans après la chute de Voldemort, l'univers reste celui de Harry Potter, et je vais essayer de rester le plus fidèle à ce qu'a créé JKR, pour le reste eh bien ça sera dans ma fic donc il se peut qu'il y ait quelques petits changements et nouveautés ! Je précise que certains passages et certaines scènes sont pour public averti, j'y aborde en effet la sexualité, la drogue et la violence D: 

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages originaux sont à moi, l'univers et certains personnages associés appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne rien sur cette fiction.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Sirius Greendal**

* * *

À moitié en train de se prélasser d'ennui sur son lit, un jeune garçon de 16 ans nommé Sirius tournait les pages d'un livre de sport. À première vue, rien ne le distinguait d'un garçon ordinaire. Cependant en regardant de plus près, quelques détails le rendaient hors norme.  
Premièrement, il avait à ses côtés un hibou grand-duc noir de jais, et un chat siamois d'une taille inhabituellement grande.  
Deuxièmement, le livre qu'il tenait possédait des photos qui s'animaient. Les personnages dessus volaient sur des balais, et se passaient une grosse balle rouge vif en esquivant d'autres balles noires. Fait plus étonnant encore, ce livre appartenait au jeune homme, et sur la couverture était inscrit en or : « Souvenirs des matchs de Quidditch ».  
Troisièmement, sa chambre était bien rangée, et il y avait un balai noir qui flottait dans les airs, ainsi qu'un chaudron en étain dans lequel on pouvait trouver toute une pile de grimoires magiques.  
Enfin, Sirius Greendal était un sorcier.

En soupirant, il referma le livre et le posa au bord du lit. Puis il se mit à embêter son chat, un gros siamois, qui chercha à lui griffer la main. Dans un élan de jeu, l'animal renversa le livre de photos, et il tomba ouvert. Sirius se pencha pour le ramasser et contempla les images qu'il avait devant les yeux.  
Sur la première photo, à gauche, on voyait trois garçons d'une quinzaine d'années, adresser des signes de la main. Ils étaient tous en robe de sorcier noire, un emblème vert et argent accroché fièrement sur la poitrine, au niveau du cœur. Le garçon de droite avait les cheveux bruns et soyeux, coupés courts, les yeux marrons, un menton carré. Le second, au centre, plus petit, était d'un blond vénitien aux yeux gris, il avait des cheveux longs plaqués qui lui tombaient un peu au-dessus des épaules, et avait une posture un peu hautaine. Le dernier, était un garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais, mi longs et en bataille, et ses yeux étaient entre la couleur marron clair et ambre. Au-dessous on pouvait lire tracé à la main : « Khamul Miller, Elwin Roger et Sirius Greendal (Avril 2014). »

Sirius soupira, en contemplant la photo; maintenant qu'il était de retour en Angleterre et attendait la rentrée, ses amis lui manquaient. Il referma le livre, le reposa, et se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre. Il prit son balai de course sous le bras, un Nimbus 2001, bien décidé à tester une nouvelle figure, et à entraîner son vol incroyable.


	2. Retrouvailles et départ

Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles et départ

* * *

Khamul avait passé, comme tous les élèves d'une famille de son rang social, des vacances d'exception, et bien que celles-ci finies, il comptait bien les raconter en détail aux élèves de Serpentard, et par la même occasion en profiter pour que les autres maisons jalousent les Vert et Argent. Alors qu'il se trouvait sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, Khamul cherchait les couleurs des Serpents qui resplendissaient sur les valises des heureux « Rois de Poudlard », il en découvrit enfin un qu'il connaissait, et se rapprocha.

\- Hey ! l'apostropha-t-il. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Salut Khamul ! répondit Sirius qui l'avait entendu approcher de son pas habituel.

\- Alors j'imagine que tu as des tas de choses à me raconter de tes vacances extraordinaires ! Combien de conquêtes étrangères cette fois-ci pour voir si je t'ai battu ?

Sirius savait que son ami aimait raconter ses fantastiques et richissimes virées, bien qu'il fût déjà au courant par hiboux postaux réguliers. Mais il aimait l'entendre le raconter, comparer avec ce qu'il avait vu lui aussi et surtout que les personnes aux alentours les en jalouse, tout comme il aimait les surprendre en tant qu'Animagus en prenant sa forme de loup. Rien que pour cela il éleva la voix.

\- Viens allons plutôt par là-bas ! Désigna-t-il en montrant un recoin bondé avec un sourire en coin.

Khamul ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire narquois sur son visage. Et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient en direction du lieu indiqué, il commença le récit de ses aventures.

\- Je suis allé en Ukraine, et je peux te dire que si le paysage est un peu rustre, les activités ne manquent pas, sans oublier les ukrainiennes… de véritable petites diablesses !

Sur cette remarque, Khamul ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Poussant les jeunes élèves à l'aide de son chariot, le Serpentard affirmait sa présence, comme à son habitude.

\- Et alors toi où as-tu passer tes vacances ? Il y avait de l' « action » ?

Regardant rapidement autour de lui, Khamul s'assurait de l'heure du départ, car il ne tenait pas à rater le Poudlard Express et manquer l'occasion de martyriser quelque nouveaux élèves de mauvaises familles.

\- Ah oui l'Ukraine et les Ukrainiennes que de bons souvenirs, je garde encore la marque du sort de l'une d'elle d'ailleurs, dit Sirius en montrant son bras. Sinon moi je suis allé dans les pays froids pour changer un peu. Là-bas, les femmes sont plutôt le contraire de la température de l'île si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il trainait les pieds, pour bien faire entendre son récit au plus de monde possible. Malgré tout il gardait son ouïe supérieure à l'affut du moindre récit intéressant à se mettre sous la dent.  
Comme il n'y avait rien dans ce lot, il eut un rictus déçu et continua sur un ton arrogant :

\- L'Islande c'était pas mal on a fait rentrer un gros volcan en éruption, et tous les moldus en ont parlé dans leurs journaux ! Ça a bloqué leur île pendant un bon moment. Quelle grosse marrade !

Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire qui faisait penser à une sorte d'aboiement. Puis avisa une longue chevelure blonde soignée dans la foule.

\- Tiens, tiens, voilà Elwin là-bas, déclara-t-il en plissant ses yeux ambrés, et en se dirigeant vers la personne indiqué.

\- Alors, ces vacances mon cher ? Tu as entendu parler du volcan ?

Elwin sourit ironiquement. Bien sûr qu'il avait entendu parler du Volcan. Son père le lui avait raconté ! Qui n'en avait pas entendu parler ?! Ça avait égayé un peu ses vacances horribles ! Il les avait passées à apprendre les combines du ministère pour reprendre le flambeau familial. Oui il avait voyagé un peu aussi… mais pas aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait voulu. La Russie c'était bien, mais qui ne voudrait rester en dehors du pays que trois semaines ?! Il y serait bien resté tout l'été. Il n'y a rien à voir ou presque mais il y avait des sorciers qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux ! Et surtout qui savent le respect dû à un sang-pur.

\- Ouais, père m'a raconté, répondit le blond. Au moins ces sales moldus ont eu quelques problèmes. Au fait, je te confirme pour les pays froids, Khamul… Je suis allé un peu en Russie, pour affaire familiale et je dois dire que les sorcières n'y sont pas froides !

\- Les gars, vous venez de me donner ma prochaine destination pour les vacances de Noël ! fit Khamul le visage illuminé à l'idée des vacances qui allaient s'annoncer sulfureuses.  
Puis revenant aux vacances de Sirius, Khamul s'empressa de demander :

\- Sinon les autorités magiques n'ont pas pensé à faire une enquête ? J'ai lu, enfin si on peut dire lire vu l'horrible écriture qu'ont les ukrainiens, que les autorités islandaises avaient quelques problèmes pour le transplanage, mais à aucun moment je n'ai entendu dire que qu'ils avaient des soupçons sur la cause de cette « catastrophe » ? Et puis je ne pense pas que la neige cendrée devait être agréable pour voir sortir les islandaises, tu t'es débrouillé comment ?

\- Oui les islandais sont vraiment pas les meilleurs en transplanage, ni en sorcellerie tout court d'ailleurs !

Il éclata d'un rire goguenard.

\- Ils ne nous ont même pas détectés d'ailleurs, et je suis persuadé qu'ils n'ont aucune sources sur les animagi ! C'est l'idéal pour leur filer entre les doigts... Ces idiots n'ont même pas réussit à faire aboutir l'enquête, on ne risque rien !

Il fut repris d'un accès de rire.

\- Mais pour les filles ahh... rien ne vaut le fait de se faire passer pour un représentant du ministère londonien, le coté riche, haut placé et étranger fait toujours son petit effet ! En même temps vu notre niveau comparé au leur je les comprends totalement !  
Quant aux jeunes moldues, rien de plus facile : il suffit de leur dire qu'il y a de gros risques pour la survie de ceux sur l'île, avec la panique environnante, toutes y croient, et malgré leur inutilité, je dois dire que rien ne vaut ce qu'elles pensent comme leurs derniers instants. Je pense que j'y retournerais, peut-être même avec toi à Noël !

Il plissa ses yeux de plaisir, en se remémorant les bons côtés des moldues.  
Il sortit un peu de cet état lorsqu'une voix cria de sortir du quai.

\- On devrait monter, signala-t-il. Il y a sans doute des premières années qui nous fourniront notre compartiment.

Tout en parlant il ouvrit une des portes du train, adressa un dernier signe de salut à sa famille, imité par ses amis, et pénétra à l'intérieur avec sa grosse valise, suivi des deux autres. Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir comme ils le faisaient fait depuis 5 ans, à la recherche d'un compartiment. Ils croisèrent différents élèves, des jeunes et des moins jeunes de toutes maisons, et des première année un peu apeurés. C'étaient eux les meilleurs à manipuler. Ils trouvèrent facilement un compartiment remplis de deux jeunes novices et les chassèrent sans ménagement dans le couloir avec leurs fournitures, pour y installer les leurs.  
Sirius se laissa tomber nonchalamment sur une des banquettes en étendant tout son corps.

\- Au fait Elwin, toujours en train d'apprendre les combines du ministère pour y entrer ? Ça n'a pas dû être bien gai au ministère quand on connaît les problèmes qu'ont eus les islandais.

Elwin s'installa sur la banquette du train, avec autant de grâce qu'il le pouvait alors qu'il était épuisé psychologiquement. Mais bien sûr, seuls les gens de son rang pouvaient s'en rendre compte… Les autres ne voyaient qu'un jeune homme de bonne famille, installé avec toute l'étiquette de son rang ! Mais le ministère l'avait vraiment lessivé cet été ! Qu'est-ce que le ministre pouvait être stupide ! Son père lui faisait faire ce qu'il voulait ! Mais bon Elwin n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Ça lui permettait de facilement apprendre les ficelles du métier.

\- Je ne te dis pas ! Le ministre est d'une incompétence rare ! Ce qui est bien dans un sens, puisque mon père le mène carrément à la baguette ! Il a d'ailleurs pu le convaincre de faire en sorte que personne venant de sol anglais ne soit inquiété dans l'affaire du Volcan, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Mais bon sauf ce moment de joie intense où il s'est passé quelque chose, c'était aussi intéressant qu'une convention de Serdaigle. À ce point interminable que j'aurais presque voulu une ou deux moldues pour passer le temps… C'est vrai qu'elles peuvent avoir leur utilité lorsqu'elles sont correctement attifées.

\- T'as vraiment l'air épuisé Elwin ! Commenta Sirius. Revoir Poudlard te fera peut-être du bien. En tout cas le ministère est à ta botte et à celle de ta famille, ça a un prix, mais tu finiras bien placé.

Le jeune Roger esquissa un sourire ironique quand son ami prononça cette phrase. Il aurait une bonne place pour la suite, il n'en doutait pas une minute et personne ne pouvait remettre ça en question.

\- Et sinon que pensez-vous de la nouvelle formations des Harpies de Holyhead ? Demanda Sirius repassant à son sujet favori. En plus la nouvelle est bien attirante !

Il adorait le Quidditch et espérait bien un jour finir par intégrer une équipe nationale quand il aurait fini ses études. Il pensait aussi cette année pouvoir être nommé capitaine de l'équipe de sa maison Serpentard dans la compétition de Poudlard.  
Pendant qu'ils discutaient sport, le train avançait vers le château. Le midi ils achetèrent pleins de provisions toutes plus chères les unes que les autres, essayant d'être celui qui paierait le plus cher.

Le train fini par arriver à destination, et les trois Serpentards suivirent le flots d'élèves vers une calèche tirée par un sombral invisible pendant que Hagrid appelait les première année pour partir en barque. Ils ne lui accordèrent aucun regard et s'installèrent dans une calèche. Ils furent rejoints par deux autres Serpentards qui prirent place avec eux.  
Dehors, Hagrid criait le nom d'une personne. Alors que la calèche se mettait en marche ils virent tous le demi géant qui se tenait à côté d'une jeune élève qui avait une tenue pas vraiment conforme à celles des autres étudiants de Poudlard.

\- Qui est-ce à votre avis ? demanda un des deux arrivants, un jeune homme châtain.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Sirius, en plissant les yeux. Je ne me souviens pas d'elle. Et vous avez vu sa tenue ?


	3. Une répartition de plus

**Chapitre 3 : Une répartition de plus**

La calèche avec les 5 étudiants arriva à côté de l'entrée principale du château. Le jeune homme châtain, ouvrit la porte, et sauta élégamment sur le sol dallé.

\- Ahhh ! Que c'est bon de revoir ce vieux château ! s'exclama-t-il gaiement.

\- Attention Tom, lui fit malicieusement Khamul, on pourrait croire que tu es un petit intello qui a hâte que les cours recommencent.

Le dénommé Tom se retourna, adressa un regard évocateur de ce qu'il pensait à celui qui venait de parler, façonna un sourire ironique et lui donna un petit coup affectueux.

\- Ah là là Khamul... je ne pensais pas que l'Ukraine aurait à ce point ramolli ton cerveau mon vieux ! Commenta le châtain.

Ce qui fut suivit d'un petit pèle mêle de coups bourrus de la part des deux jeunes. Devant ce spectacle, les trois autres occupants de la voiture sortaient progressivement. Elwin mit pied à terre avec une posture un peu hautaine devant l'édifice, faisant fi de ses amis bagarreurs, tandis que Sirius le suivit, de sa démarche nonchalante, le regard amusé par le spectacle. Le dernier à descendre, était un jeune étudiant frêle dont la chevelure brune s'amusait à cacher ses yeux noirs comme le charbon. Il ne dit pas un mot, et personne n'aurait su dire s'il avait prêté attention à la bagarre, ou s'il l'ignorait volontairement. Il ferma calmement la porte derrière lui.  
La calèche tirée par l'invisible créature démarra pour remonter l'allée en sens inverse. Elle fut rejointe par la deuxième calèche qui venait de se vider.

Sirius senti un coup dans l'estomac quand il vit ses passagers déchargés. Un petit groupe de six élèves, des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle qui se dirigeaient gaiement vers la grande salle. Il détourna les yeux en grinçant des dents, et reporta son attention sur Tom et Khamul. Ceux-ci légèrement essoufflés, souriaient, et commencèrent à avancer vers la salle où tous les étudiants étaient envoyés pour la cérémonie de répartition des première année, et pour le futur banquet. Il les suivit d'une humeur un peu morose, qu'il s'efforçait de cacher. En réalité il n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant devenir un vrai loup sauvage. Malgré ses efforts pour essayer de rester détaché, Elwin avait remarqué le trouble de son ami. Il le regarda et lui posa une question, laquelle l'intéressé n'entendit pas.

\- Sirius, ça va? Insista Elwin une deuxième fois.

Le Serpentard sortit un peu de ses pensées.

\- Heu oui, oui pardon Elwin, répondit-il. C'est juste que... il y a beaucoup de bruit ici, et mes oreilles le supportent mal.

Elwin acquiesça, apparemment convaincu. La grande salle dans laquelle ils venaient d'arriver était effectivement déjà bondée et les discutions allaient bon train, tout comme les raclements de chaises des nouveaux arrivant et des couverts sur la table. Sirius n'avait pas vraiment menti le bruit lui faisait tourner la tête, mais il avait quelque peu appris à le canaliser. Et surtout, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir dans une autre explication, alors qu'il devrait se sentir heureux de se retrouver enfin avec ses amis.  
Les cinq Serpentard prirent la direction de la dernière table, celle de leur maison. De nombreux verts et argents y trônaient déjà fièrement, et chaque personne essayait de savoir quel nom connu pourrait venir partager leurs rangs. Quand le jeune Greendal s'assit à son tour, il s'affala lourdement sur la chaise, et se mit la tête dans la paume de sa main, accoudé à la table. Dans un regard entendu, Khamul ne lui posa pas de question et s'assit à coté, tandis qu'Elwin prit place en face. Tom et son ami se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre. L'une des filles d'à côté leur demanda s'ils connaissaient quelques noms de familles intéressants qui pourraient donner quelque prestige à leur maison, et le débat commença avec ça, laissant à Sirius le soin de souffler un peu.  
Il jeta un regard vers la table des professeurs ils n'avaient pas été remplacés depuis l'année passée. Aucune nouveauté ne viendrait faire parler d'elle sur un éventuel nouveau professeur. Le siège du professeur de soins aux créatures magiques était encore vide, signe que les petits nouveaux n'étaient pas encore arrivé de leur voyage en barque. Celui à sa gauche, était aussi inoccupé. Le directeur adjoint devait attendre devant les portes pour expliquer aux première année le rôle de la cérémonie de la Répartition.  
Enfin dans un bruit sourd, mais qui, amplifié par son ouie fine, réussit à faire sursauter Sirius, les portes de la grande salle se fermèrent. Quelques conversations se tarirent, pour finalement se clore totalement quand la directrice assise au centre de la table des professeurs se leva.

Avec son chapeau vert à plume, son chignon serré en haut du crâne et son air sévère, Minerva McGonagall imposait le respect aux étudiants. Elle avait été nommée Directrice de l'école, après que le professeur Severus Rogue avait assassiné son prédécesseur, Albus Dumbledore. Elle prit la parole devant l'assemblée :

\- Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! commença-t-elle alors que le silence s'était déjà fait, et que les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Cette année, notre répartition sera légèrement... différente.

Des murmures curieux s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle après cette déclaration. Sirius et les autres Serpentard froncèrent les sourcils.

\- Un peu de silence, jeunes gens ! Laissez-moi finir mon annonce. Cette année, nous accueillons dans notre école, une jeune étudiante en 6è année qui nous vient de l'académie de Beauxbattons. Je vous demande donc, de bien l'aider à s'intégrer parmi notre école, et ce, quelle que soit sa maison.

Comme en écho de sa dernière phrase elle lança un regard rapide sur chacune des tables. Khamul et Elwin ne purent s'empêcher de faire leurs petits commentaires :

\- Ahh ça, elle sera bien accueillie de notre part si elle est bien roulée ! Commença le premier avec une voix suave.

\- Ça dépendra de sa maison, de son rang social ou du respect qu'elle leur accorde. Ajouta le second.

Soudain, la directrice écarta les bras et les grandes portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau. La cérémonie de répartition allait pouvoir commencer. Les première année, précédés par le minuscule professeur Flitwick, firent leur entrée. Slughorn plaça le tabouret devant la seule table perpendiculaire aux autres un vieux chapeau posé dessus. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur le rang des petits nouveaux dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la française. Mais aucune tête ne sortait du lot. Il fallut attendre que les élèves debout soient rangés, pour qu'enfin apparaisse le demi géant accompagné d'une jeune fille. Des murmures suivirent son entrée, et elle piqua un fard.

\- Pas mal du tout se délecta Khamul. Reste plus qu'à voir son caractère.

La voix du minuscule professeur Flitwitck s'éleva alors devant les première année. Il expliqua comment allaitse dérouler la répartition sous l'écoute attentive des concernés. Et l'appel commença. Au fur et à mesure, leChoixpeau plaça les élèves là où il estimait leur place. La table de Sirius accueillit deux petits pour le moment, et lorsqu'un élève était envoyé dans une des maisons, on aurait pu croire que les tablées avaient pour mission de faire le plus de bruit possible. Enfin, après l'appel du nom de _Bellefaye Dymphina,_ la jeune française se dirigea anxieusement vers le tabouret. Des murmures retentissaient, des élèves retinrent leur souffle. Chaque table voulait l'avoir parmi eux et attendait le verdict. Le Choixpeau prit son temps. Comme s'il hésitait, ou comme s'il voulait faire monter le suspense. Enfin, après un temps qui sembla interminable, il prit une grande inspiration.

« Serdaigle » fut les seules paroles qu'il prononça.


	4. Territoire de loup

**Chapitre 4 : Territoire de loup.**

La grande salle était bruyante et chaleureuse. En particulier la table des bleus. Tout le monde voulait parler à la nouvelle pour savoir comment était l'école française. C'était leur nouveau jouet.  
Sirius essayait de ne pas prêter attention à ce qui se disait, ce qui était plutôt ardu dans une salle aussi bondée que celle-là, et parsemée du bruit des couverts et des discutions anodines. Il se servit de la viande bien saignante, en même temps que son voisin, Tom pouffait de rire. Il fut rapidement rejoint par d'autres rires étouffés provenant de toute la table. Sirius releva la tête et regarda dans leur direction.

À la table voisine, Teddy Lupin, qui leur tournait le dos, se présentait à la française.  
Sirius plissa le nez. Ce métamorphomage l'agaçait. Plus encore que son apparence constamment changeante qui exaspérait le Serpentard depuis toujours, il dégageait une odeur lupuesque extrêmement forte et gênante. Celle hérité de son loup-garou de père, Remus Lupin. Elle était si désagréable qu'il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir quand il n'était pas encore un animagus, et comment les autres le supportaient à présent.

Se concentrant sur la personne, il comprit ce qui avait déclenché l'hilarité générale à la table des verts et argents. Les cheveux de Teddy avaient pris une horrible teinte rose criard, et on pouvait aussi voir ses joues légèrement empourprées. Il s'adressa de nouveau à la française et Sirius entendit aussi distinctement que si il s'était trouvé à côté d'eux :

\- Je te baptise Dym. J'ai une petite mémoire et toi un nom assez compliqué. Un conseil : reste loin des Serpentard, surtout quand il y a des Gryffondor dans les parages.

De toute évidence, les Serpentard n'avaient pas entendu cette remarque. Dans la salle bruyante, on n'entendait pas à plus de trois personnes à la ronde. Ajouté à cela les rires qui s'amplifiaient, personne n'y faisait attention. Sirius laissa échapper un soufflement exaspéré de loup à la réplique du Serdaigle. Ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer ! D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas que son odeur insupportable ou son apparence exaspérante qui faisait que Sirius ne pouvait pas le sentir !

Sirius avait un jour séduit une jeune Poufsouffle au cours de sa 4è année étude. Il avait plutôt même bien réussit car elle était tombée sous son charme. Le Serpentard avait pensé faire d'elle une régulière, car même si il n'avait pas de sentiments, il aimait s'amuser d'elle. Cependant au cours de l'été, pire que d'avoir eu quelques transformations physiques liées à sa transformation en animal, Sirius l'avait trompée avec des sorcières étrangères et elle l'avait appris lorsque Khamul, une fois de trop et devant les mauvaises personnes, s'était vanté cette fois-ci d'avoir eu plus de conquêtes que Sirius. En réalité Sirius avait passé pas mal de temps à parfaire sa transformation plus que de s'occuper du reste. Mais le mal avait été fait.

Il l'avait alors laissé partir, pensant qu'elle reviendrait le chercher d'elle-même.  
Mais au bout de deux mois il avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi elle était attirée, sinon amoureuse, d'un certain Teddy Lupin. Et le pire de tout ça c'était la raison de l'attirance : parce que Teddy pouvait prendre assez souvent un air qui lui rappelait le Serpentard.

Sirius ne comprenait pas son attrait pour un homme n'ayant aucun physique, mais quelques mois après, il avaitsenti l'insupportable odeur lupesque se dégageant du corps de la Poufsouffle.  
Depuis, il avait lui aussi plongé dans le moule de la lutte des maisons, et de la suprématie des Serpentard. Mais n'avait raconté cela à personne, bien qu'il se soit demandé si Khamul s'en doutait. Sirius avait un sentiment irascible envers le métamorphomage qui lui avait piqué ce que lui considérait comme acquis. Même si il n'avait pas de réels sentiments amoureux envers elle, il avait été assez attiré pour vouloir en faire une régulière, chose qu'on ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser de sa part ! Et ce Teddy avait osé dans un sens le défier. Sur son territoire.

Pendant que Sirius repensait à ces événements en le fixant d'un regard mauvais, la voix à l'accent français de la table voisine répondit :

\- Oh ne t'en fait pas pour ça ! Leur réputation a précédé les Serpentard ! J'essayerai de les éviter le plus possible ! Au pire je t'appellerai à mon secours tu m'as l'air assez chevaleresque! "

Sirius ne put retenir un grand éclat de rire moqueur qui se joignit aux autres qui se faisait de plus en plus forts. Par Merlin ! Lui chevaleresque ? Les Gryffondor en riraient s'ils l'entendaient ! C'était le monde du sortilège inverso !

Teddy se crispa sur sa chaise, alors qu'il se servait une part de viande. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux qui soudainement virèrent au bleu lorsqu'il se pinça le nez. Il s'était enfin aperçut de leur horrible teinte !  
Sans avertissements, il se retourna vers la table hilare.

\- Vous avez peut-être un problème ?

Sirius le toisa :

\- Tu sens mauvais, fils de Loup-Garou ! fit-il en portant ses doigts à son nez pour se le pincer.

A côté de lui, Tom et Khamul ricanèrent. À la table voisine, Dymphina avait avalé de travers et commençait à crachoter.  
Sirius plissa ses yeux et rajouta :

\- Tiens voilà le moment _chevaleresque_ pour toi ! railla-t-il en insistant sur le mot qu'avait prononcé la française. Au moins comme ça tu trouveras peut être enfin ton identité !

Teddy et ses cheveux virèrent au rouge. Tom mit sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius.

\- Ne lui prêtes pas trop d'attention, Sirius ! Teddy aura un avenir pourri en restant à Serdaigle, lui qui n'a déjà pas d'identité fixe ! Il ne vaut pas la peine de te faire des ennuis le premier jour !

Dymphna avait cessé de tousser. Sirius souffla, et détourna le regard vers les plats, en gardant son nez dans ses doigts, sachant que Teddy ferait de même. Il ne risquerait sans doute pas des problèmes dès les premiers instants à Poudlard.

Effectivement, le Serdaigle, toujours aussi rouge, se contenta de serrer sa fourchette, comme s'il imaginait le cou de quelques Serpentard, si bien qu'elle se tordit horriblement. La française lui posa elle aussi la main sur l'épaule pour le calmer.

\- N'y prêtes pas attention, ils sont tout simplement jaloux et moqueurs ! souffla-t-elle.

Il esquissa un rapide coup de tête affirmatif, lança un dernier regard vers Sirius, et souffla tout bas, sachant que seul lui pourrait l'entendre :

\- Nous réglerons ça plus tard, toi et moi.

Dymphina se troubla, elle avait entendu la dernière phrase. Elle ne voulait pas que ses nouveaux camarades se confrontent. Et elle avait l'impression d'y être pour quelque chose aussi.  
La fin du banquet se passa normalement, les desserts remplaçant les plats, puis enfin, la directrice ordonna qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher après un tel repas. Les préfets rassemblaient les première année pour les conduire dans la salle commune. Teddy et Elwin étaient ceux de leur maison respective.

\- On se retrouve tout à l'heure, dit Khamul au préfet des Verts et Argents.

Sirius le suivit. De son pas silencieux. Il tourna une dernière fois son regard dans la salle, mû par un sixième sens. Teddy le fixait d'un regard noir. Le Sepentard lui rendit, avant de tourner les talons d'un mouvement hautain. Tom avait raison. Gâcher son premier jour et faire perdre des points à sa maison d'entrée pour cet avorton n'en valait pas le coût.

Pour l'instant.


	5. Bain nocturne

**Chapitre 5 : Bain nocturne.**

* * *

La première semaine passa rapidement. Dès le lendemain du banquet de répartition, les élèves avaient reçus leurs emplois du temps, et à la joie de Sirius, qui n'aurait pas à supporter Teddy et son ex ; mais au grand dam de Elwin, et des autres, ils avaient beaucoup de cours communs avec les Gryffondor.  
Les cours étaient surtout axés sur les petites révisions de début d'année. De fait, cela ne donna pas trop de travail à nos Serpentard, qui eurent tout le loisir de se prélasser dans le parc ensoleillé une fois le week-end venu. Pendant ce temps, les rumeurs concernant l'école de Dymphina avaient déjà fait le tour du château, et au moins la majorité des étudiants était allée la voir pour assouvir leur curiosité. De l'autre côté du lac, Elwin, Sirius et Khamul la virent d'ailleurs encore une fois entourée de plusieurs élèves. Parmi eux, il y avait un groupe de quatrième année de Serdaigle, des sixième année de Poufsouffle, et une Gryffondor. Assaillie par les questions, elle essayait visiblement de leur échapper, sans succès. Khamul regardait le spectacle avec un grand soupir.

\- Regardez moi ça, dit-il d'un ton blasé. Tous ces badauds qui nous empêchent, nous les séducteurs, de pouvoir faire notre boulot.

Il avait l'air sérieux, et il l'était sûrement, mais la phrase fit rire ses deux amis. Deux Serdaigles vinrent à la rescousse de la française. Parmi eux, se trouvait Teddy. Sirius se raidit instantanément. Sourcil froncés et la main sur sa baguette magique, il aurait aimé que le métamorphomage se tourne vers lui. Malheureusement, ce souhait ne fut pas exaucé ; et tandis que le préfet des bleus et bronze ainsi que son ami chassaient les curieux qui gravitaient autour de la nouvelle en l'emmenant vers l'autre extrémité du lac, Sirius se détendit un peu.  
Khamul s'amusait maintenant à lancer des bouts de pain à la surface du lac noir et lisse dans l'espoir de faire monter quelques créatures aquatiques, et rendre ce chaud après-midi un peu plus intéressant. En passant sa main sous sa cravate d'uniforme pour la détendre un peu, il soupira :

\- Ce qu'il fait chaud ! Vous savez ce qui serait marrant ? Adressa-t-il à ses amis.

\- Non, mais tu vas certainement nous le dire ! Répliqua Sirius.

\- Pas faux ! Répondit le premier.

Elwin sourit, et attendit patiemment que le plus grand des trois amis s'explique. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Avec un regard gourmand, Khamul s'expliqua :

\- Quand je regarde ce lac froid, je n'ai qu'une envie ; laissez tous mes vêtements au bord et m'y baigner à poil !

Sirius fut pris d'un fou rire, tandis qu'Elwin adressa un air réprobateur.

\- Khamul, voyons ! Dit le blond. Ce n'est pas digne d'une personne de notre rang ! Et puis... continua-t-il en baissant la voix, le parc est rempli d'étudiants, de ce balourd de Hagrid et de préfets.

\- Oh allons... Elwin... haleta Sirius entre deux secousses de rire. Ça serait... tellement marrant !

Elwin haussa les épaules et soupira, tandis que Khamul tapota le dos de son comparse de toujours. Lorsque ce dernier reprit un peu son souffle, il rajouta cependant :

\- Mais tout de même, Elwin a raison Kham, ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour faire ça.

Le concerné eut une moue un peu contrariée, mais acquiesça d'un air las. Durant ce qu'il restait de l'après-midi les deux comparses échafaudèrent un plan pour déterminer le moment opportun pour accomplir leur envie. Elwin ne fit plus allusion à une quelconque contradiction. Il savait que rien n'empêcherait ses amis d'accomplir ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir faire bonne figure, alors qu'il rigolait de leur coup.

Le soir arriva plus vite que prévu, apportant sa légère brise chaude. Pendant un court instant un long tentacule sortit de l'eau, brisant la surface lisse et noire. Sirius et Khamul essayèrent de faire venir le calmar géant en lançant divers sortilèges, mais il ne se montra pas plus. Ils descendirent ensuite dans leur salle commune pour le repas du soir, et se prélassèrent un long moment avec les autres membres de leur maison. Peu à peu, des élèves montaient dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, pour une dernière lecture, une dernière conversation tranquille, se laver et aller dormir.

Puis quand le monde s'était un peu évanouit, les deux comparses s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Ils remontèrent le couloir des cachots pour se rendre à l'étage du dessus ; le rez-de-chaussée. Rapides et silencieux, ils avancèrent dans le couloir menant au Hall d'Entrée, puis arrivèrent dans l'entrée déserte et vide. Chacun d'un côté opposé, ils ouvrirent lentement la grande et lourde double porte de sortie, qu'ils avaient déjà débloquée. Ils avaient pris soin de lancer un sort silencio pour éviter de faire trop de bruit, qui aurait éveillé les soupçons des rondes des préfets, ou pire, celle des professeurs. Une fois l'entrebâillement suffisamment grand pour qu'une personne puisse y passer, Sirius s'y glissa, et il fut rejoint de suite après par Khamul. Avec un petit bruit sourd, le premier se transforma en un magnifique grand loup gris aux yeux d'ambre, sous le regard admiratif du second.

Le loup se retourna soudain et truffe tantôt à l'air, tantôt sur le sol, se dirigea d'un pas sur et appuyé dans le parc obscur. Il se fondit progressivement dans l'ombre, jusqu'à ne plus être visible. Khamul pendant un long moment qui lui parut interminable, faisait le guet à la porte d'entrée. Enfin surgissant d'un coup, une main agrippa l'épaule du Serpentard à l'entrée, et il y eut un petit jappement simultané. Khamul poussa un cri de surprise, qui fut suivit par un juron lorsque ce dernier découvrit son ami, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- T'es dingue Sirius ! Morigéna le jeune Miller, tu vas nous faire repérer !

\- C'était plus fort que moi, avoua l'intéressé. C'est bon, il n'y a personne qui fait le guet dans le parc, et si on reste loin des fenêtres on ne risque absolument rien.

Sur cette phrase, les Serpentard fermèrent rapidement, mais le plus discrètement possible la porte, et coururent vers le lac. Le parc était vraiment sombre, mais Sirius avait hérité de quelques capacités nyctalope de sa transformation en loup. Ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire, car il était un vrai radar de guet, et un merveilleux guide dans l'obscurité. Arrivé au niveau du lac, Khamul lança un sort pour donner un peu de lumière, puis il lança sa baguette dans l'herbe alentour, et ils se déshabillèrent en vitesse. Impudiques, ils contemplèrent en silence le paysage qui se tenait devant leurs yeux pendant quelques secondes. Le lac était noir et la surface était encore lisse. En riant, ils se précipitèrent dans l'eau froide, à celui qui plongerait le plus vite, et en s'éclaboussant le plus possible. La surface était ridée de leur bain de minuit, et le silence de la nuit était découpé par leurs rires ou par leurs concours de plongée.

La porte d'entrée trembla. Le verrou de sécurité s'activa sous un sortilège. Le tout sous l'œil avisé de celui qui venait de fermer l'édifice.

Longtemps après, épuisés et sentant la fatigue les gagner, les deux Serpentard sortirent du lac. Dégoulinants, leurs corps scintillaient au clair de lune, tels des apparitions de fantasmes. Se dirigeant vers sa baguette lumineuse, Khamul se sécha d'un seul coup en la pointant sur lui. Sirius offrit le luxe d'asperger encore son ami en ébrouant exprès ses cheveux mi-longs tout près. Celui-ci râla pour la forme, et se sécha de nouveau. Son acolyte fit pareil. Puis ils remirent leurs uniformes, et en marchant cette fois, se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du château. Comme pour en sortir, chacun se posa d'un des cotés de la porte et tirèrent dessus pour l'entrouvrir.

Cependant, ils eurent beau forcer, cette fois, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas d'un millimètre.


	6. Avis

**Chapitre 6 : Avis.**

* * *

Leur baguette à l'assaut de la porte, rien n'y faisait. Le château bénéficiait d'une protection très ancienne, et les sorts anti-intrusion et de verrouillage avaient été placés de l'autre côté de la porte vers l'intérieur, de sorte que les deux jeunes ne purent y faire quoi que ce soit. Khamul poussa un juron.

\- On ne va quand même pas passer la nuit dehors ! S'exclama-t-il.

Sirius essayait de garder son calme.

\- Oh, allez, en cette saison ce n'est pas si terrible, et puis au pire on ira dans une des auberges de Pré-au-Lard. J'ai pris assez de gallions pour y séjourner pépères.

Khamul se détendit un peu, il eut même un petit rire. Reprenant son sérieux, il enchaina :

\- On risque d'être sévèrement punis tout de même. Enfin, tant qu'on n'est pas expulsés...

\- Non je ne pense pas ! Si Harry Potter n'a pas été expulsé en son temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous le serions. C'est beaucoup moins important que de... faire voler une vieille voiture toute pourrie devant ces imbéciles de moldus par exemple. Je ne pense pas non plus que nos familles le permettraient. Avec les moyens que nous avons, au ministère et financièrement du moins. Par contre on serait bon pour avoir des retenues tout le trimestre, rigola Sirius en conclusion.

Son ami acquiesça d'un air goguenard. Puis d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de se rediriger vers le lac noir, là où se trouvaient les fenêtres donnant sur les dortoirs de leur salle commune. Avec de la chance, quelqu'un ne dormirait pas. Sur la berge, ils crièrent pour attirer l'attention. Ils se dévêtirent une fois encore, et nagèrent jusqu'à retrouver le trou dans le mur si particulier, qui permettait aux hiboux de passer dans la salle commune. Un peu plus haut, se trouvaient les fenêtres des dortoirs. Malheureusement closes. Comme si l'édifice magique leur jouait un mauvais tour pour avoir osé enfreindre ses règles.

\- Je vais plonger pour voir s'il reste quelqu'un dans la salle commune, et tenter d'attirer son attention. Suggéra Khamul.

Des deux, il était celui qui plongeait le mieux, et celui qui savait rester en apnée le plus longtemps. Dans un éclat argenté, il disparut sous la surface. L'eau, un moment perturbée par les ondes de la plongée, finit par devenir lisse assez rapidement, comme si le lac entier montrait son immensité inatteignable ou possédait sa volonté de rester endormi. Seules quelques petites bulles reflétant la lune vinrent perturber le calme du lieu. Puis, tel un monstre aquatique, la tête de Khamul fit surface. L'élève inspira goulûment l'air dans ses poumons brûlants. Puis il résuma à son ami ce qu'il avait vu et fait.

\- Je n'ai rien pu discerner avec cette obscurité. J'ai tenté un appel lumineux en donnant des coups sur la vitre centrale de la salle commune, mais je n'ai rien vu bouger.

Sirius hocha tristement la tête. La salle commune avait un bon système anti bruit. Quant aux étudiants, il fallait encore qu'ils tournent la tête vers les fenêtres pour voir Khamul s'il en restait en bas.

\- On aurait autant de chance en appelant les sirènes. Commenta Sirius.

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire jaune.

\- On n'a qu'à essayer de crier pour que quelqu'un nous entende, peut-être dans les dortoirs, suggéra Khamul à court d'idées.

Tout près des hiboutières et des fenêtres des Serpentard, les deux étudiants s'époumonèrent en appels. Puis quand le souffle leur manqua un peu, ils stoppèrent leurs essais infructueux, et nagèrent vers le rivage. Arrivés au bord, quelque peu épuisés, ils s'assirent pour reprendre de l'air. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séchèrent magicalement, et se revêtirent, tournant et retournant dans leur esprit les possibilités qu'ils avaient pour rentrer.

Ce fut à ce moment précis, qu'un petit bruit feutré se fit entendre. Les deux garçons se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'origine du bruit. Un oiseau miniature, d'un plumage blanc et d'une lueur bleutée comme la lune, voletait vers eux. Étrangement l'oiseau n'avait pas peur d'eux et ne dormait pas. D'abord étonnés, les deux Serpentards se mirent rapidement sur leurs pieds il ne pouvait s'agir d'un oiseau ordinaire, il était issu de magie. Mais il ne les attaqua pas, il fit le tour de leur poitrine et de leur tête en piaillant gaiement. Sirius tendit sa main et l'oiseau se posa docilement dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ? Demanda Khamul.

\- Sais pas, grogna Sirius. On dirait un _Avis_ perdu.

Khamul fronça les sourcils. Les _Avis_ étaient les oiseaux lancés généralement par le sortilège du même nom. D'ordinaire, ils ne vivent pas très longtemps, même si le sorcier concepteur ne met pas fin à sa magie. Et celui-ci était encore plein d'énergie.

\- Je me demande bien d'où il sort ! Enchaîna-t-il. Ça serait drôle de voir combien de temps il résisterait à ton poing fermé.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Les oiseaux de ce sort ne peuvent pas vivre plus d'une journée et plus ils sont petits, plus tôt ils disparaissent. Or il était déjà une heure bien avancée de la nuit, et cet _Avis_ avait un faible gabarit. Le sorcier invocateur avait dû lancer son sort récemment. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ce détail sordide et que Khamul essayait de refermer la main de son ami sur l'oiseau, un autre piaillement se fit entendre un peu plus loin.

Identique en tout point au premier, un second volatile se tenait un peu plus loin et faisait des figures acrobatiques, comme pour attirer leur attention. Plus loin, juste derrière lui, une fenêtre du premier étage du château était ouverte. Les garçons ne se souvenaient pas de l'avoir aperçu plus tôt. Se demandant vaguement si le lanceur des _Avis_ venait de la salle ouverte, ils s'approchèrent prudemment, suivit par les oiseaux.

Une corde épaisse surgit soudain de par la fenêtre. Telle une invitation, les deux garçons tirèrent dessus et constatèrent qu'elle tenait bon. Alors d'un regard, ils se mirent d'accord pour y grimper Khamul allongea ses bras le premier dessus, et d'un mouvement sur et rapide, il hissa son corps musclé, enroulant ses pieds autour de la longe, et enchaîna la montée d'une traite. Arrivé près de la fenêtre, il tendit une main dessus, et forçant dessus, il entraina toute sa personne dans la pièce sombre. N'entendant plus rien, Sirius se dépêcha de le rejoindre. A son tour, il se hissa habillement et tout en souplesse jusqu'à l'ouverture. Arrivé sur la rambarde, il fit comme son compère quelques minutes plus tôt, et resta quelques instants alerte, pour parer à un éventuel danger.

À l'intérieur, il vit le jeune Serpentard à une extrémité de la pièce noire, les sourcils froncés, et les bras croisés. De l'autre côté, se trouvait une jeune fille, qui tenait d'un sortilège le cordage raide et immobile. De toutes évidences, ils se situaient dans une salle de cours du minuscule professeur d'enchantements.

\- Et voilà le dernier gay-luron qui aime les balades au clair de lune. Commenta la fille dans l'ombre.


	7. Aelys Targaryen

**Chapitre 7 : Aelys Targaryen**

* * *

Sirius reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qui venait de parler. Elle avait une chevelure fine, mi longue et auburn qui ondulait très légèrement en retombant sur ses épaules. Son visage était volontaire et fin dans son contour. Les paumettes étaient un peu saillantes, accentuées par son sourire mais ne cassait en rien sa beauté. Se demandant vaguement d'où venait la posture peu entreprenante de son compagnon, le jeune Greendal enchaîna d'un ton un peu mielleux :

\- Un loup aime toujours les balades au clair de lune jeune miss. Mais il aime aussi d'autres choses au clair de lune, et je serai ravi de te voir la prochaine fois, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

\- Pas vraiment non, traîner avec un clébard ne m'enchante pas plus que ça tu vois... répondit-elle du tac au tac. 

Sirius en resta coi de surprise. La répartie inattendue de la fille lui avait cloué le bec. Autant que l'insulte. Mais plus encore, il s'étonnait de ne lui avoir jamais prêté attention, son caractère avait l'air de lui plaire, tout comme son physique. Il l'aurait bien prise en régulière.

Khamul émit une sorte de grognement de mécontentement, et son compère se rappela de sa présence dans la pièce, se demandant vaguement pourquoi il avait une telle attitude. Le jeune Greendal essaya alors de se remémorer les ex de son ami dans le cas où celle-ci en faisait partie, mais il ne se rappelait pas d'une telle sorcière. Il l'aurait remarquée dans le cas contraire. Alors prenant le pas sur le silence qui allait commencer à s'installer, seulement coupé par les sortilèges d'annulation de la fille, il s'élança d'une voix qu'il voulait charmeuse :

\- Je suis plutôt un loup viril tu sais ma jolie, mais peut-importe, un grand merci pour nous avoir ouvert. En pleine nuit comme ça, chopés par un prof, on aurait été vernis sans une personne aussi alerte et jolie que toi. Mais que fais-tu là à cette heure-ci une si belle jeune fille ? 

Khamul soupira de dérision discrètement mais l'ouïe de Sirius l'entendit clairement. La jeune fille prit le temps de bien finir d'annuler ses sorts, et de ranger la corde dans l'armoire de la classe avant de se retourner vers le jeune homme qui venait de parler.

\- Je suis la préfète de Gryffondor, jeune louveteau_._ Et je fais ma ronde nocturne. 

De nouveau Sirius fut désemparé par ces paroles. La révélation le laissait sans souffle. Il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention aux élèves rouge et or qui partageaient leurs cours les trouvant vraiment sans intérêt, souvent écervelés, triviaux, ingrats envers eux-mêmes et leurs amis, et incapable de se tenir. Il n'avait pas non plus veillé à la nomination de leurs préfets.

Cela expliquait la réaction de Khamul face à elle, et l'attitude que son ami avait eue avec la jeune lionne. Intérieurement, le jeune garçon se morigénât. Ils allaient être dénoncés par la maison qui vouait une guerre sans fin à la leur. Mais tout Serpentard qu'il était, il ne montrait rien de son ressentiment, ni de ses inquiétudes. 

\- La question se pose plutôt pour vous, messieurs. Continua la jeune préfète. Que faisiez-vous hors de vos dortoirs et dans le parc à cette heure-ci ?

\- Ça te regarde pas, aboya Khamul agressivement.

La fille lui lança un regard noir qu'il soutient avec toute la dignité qu'il avait. Sirius resta silencieux. Avec un rictus moqueur, la Gryffondor enchaîna :

\- On aime montrer son petit corps au clair de lune ?

Khamul serra les poings. Sirius grinça des dents. Elle les avait certainement vu dans le lac et sur ses rebords pour sortir une phrase pareille. Ils savaient les enjeux, et que cela pourrait arriver que quelqu'un les aperçoive. Mais de là à penser qu'il s'agissait d'un prêfet, et pire encore, d'un Gryffondor rendait furieux les deux jeunes étudiants. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que la rumeur fasse le tour du château, et qu'elle soit déformée à leur désavantage, comme il était coutume entre les deux maisons rivales. 

La jeune fille rit en se remémorant ce qu'elle avait vu par la fenêtre. N'y tenant plus, Khamul crispa sa main sur sa baguette et la pointa sur la lionne. Mais celle-ci d'un mouvement vif, l'avait désarmé et menaçait le serpent de la sienne. Sirius poussa un grognement de loup. Par prudence la préfète lui demanda de lui remettre sa baguette. Sirius fronça ses sourcils, mais obtempéra. Lorsqu'elle eut l'instrument magique entre ses mains, et ce, docilement, elle esquissa un sourire, et effleura avec le bout de sa propre baguette le visage du Serpentard jusqu'au haut de sa poitrine en susurrant :

\- Voilà qui est sage brave toutou.

Le haut de la robe de Sirius se déchira avec un petit bruit strident. Les deux camarades se raidirent, mais la jeune lionne exprima faussement un petit pardon, avant de leur intimer de passer devant pour se rendre devant les quartiers de leur directeur de maison. Ils avancèrent alors lentement, tous les nerfs tendus, dans le couloir de l'étage. Mais ils n'allèrent pas où ils auraient dû car devant eux se dressait l'escalier de pierre qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée, comme si leur destination était les sous-sols. D'un regard, les deux Serpentard s'interrogèrent, et se demandèrent silencieusement si la jeune préfète savait que leur directeur ne résidait pas dans les cachots, malgré le fait qu'il y enseignait durant la journée. Mais ils ne lui dirent rien. Avec un peu de chance elle les laisserait partir dans leur salle commune et ne ferait qu'un rapport le lendemain. Les garçons auraient alors tout le loisir de peaufiner un plan pour expliquer leur vadrouille. Mais avant qu'ils ne soient descendus de plus de trois marches, un élève les apostropha. 

\- Que faites-vous hors de vos dortoirs à cette heure-ci ? Que se passe-t-il donc ?

Le petit groupe se retourna, et firent face à deux autres préfets : la préfète des Serdaigle et le préfet-en-chef des Gryffondor. Les deux Serpentard froncèrent les sourcils de dépit leurs cas n'allaient certainement pas s'arranger. Sirius eut l'impression d'entendre la fille avec eux lâcher un juron dans un souffle, mais il se persuada qu'il s'agissait de son imagination. Elle leur répondit :

\- Ce n'est rien, Alex, j'emmenais ces deux-là chez leur directeur

\- Oh, je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait un préfet avec vous. Dit le garçon prénommé Alex. Je te demande pardon.

La préfète hocha la tête et intima silencieusement l'ordre de continuer à descendre aux garçons. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement au grand étonnement des deux autres, heureuse de voir que le préfet-en-chef était trop occupé à draguer qu'a faire attention à ce qu'ils faisaient. Cependant alors que le groupe s'apprêtait enfin à descendre, la Serdaigle s'adressa à eux d'une voix aiguë :

\- Attendez, le bureau du professeur Slughorn ne se trouve pas dans les cachots. Remarqua-t-elle.

La mine de la prêfete rouge et or se déconfit. Effectivement, le maitre des potions donnait ses cours là-bas, mais son bureau était au premier étage.

\- Ah oui, répondit-elle, ça m'était sorti de la tête effectivement. Merci, on va y aller ajouta-t-elle aux deux autres.

La Serdaigle dans le hall fronça les sourcils, quelque peu dubitative. En le remarquant, la lionne déclara :

\- Mais le professeur Slughorn doit certainement être en train de dormir à cette heure-ci. Je ne voulais pas le déranger, je préférais lui faire parvenir mon rapport demain matin et ramener ces deux-là dans leur salle commune.

Le supérieur approuva d'un hochement de tête, un peu distrait.

\- Oui, mais n'oublies pas de lui passer ton rapport demain surtout

\- Non ne vous en faites pas, l'occasion est trop belle pour des Serpentard, fini-t-elle. 

Sur ces mots, les deux autres élèves se détendirent un peu. La lutte des deux maisons suffisait pour leur donner confiance, et leur permettre de passer à autre chose. Et le groupe de trois purent enfin descendre les marches menant aux cachots. Arrivé en bas des marches, Sirius entendit la jeune Bronze et bleu glousser après un compliment. Il grimaça de dégoût.

Ils marchèrent dans le long couloir humide des cachots et se retrouvèrent face à leur mur de salle commune. La jeune préfète les avertis de ne plus sortir pour ce soir, et qu'elle enverrait bien leur directeur les punir pour leur infraction. Les deux Serpentard approuvèrent, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de ressortir cette nuit, et ils savaient qu'ils n'échapperaient pas à leur punition. Elle leur tendit leurs baguettes magiques, et les prévient de ne pas les utiliser contre elle les deux autres préfets seraient peut-être moins tendre, tout comme le blâme qu'ils risquaient d'avoir en prime. 

En grinçant des dents Khamul prit son bien, et se retourna pour annoncer le mot de passe au mur qui coulissa pour les laisser passer.

Le mur se referma sur la jeune préfète. Khamul laissa exploser sa rage de s'être fait prendre. Il alla se laisser tomber sur un des fauteuils verts de la salle commune. Sirius resta debout face à lui pensif.

\- Et toi tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien mon vieux ! Lui reprocha son ami. Draguer la préfète ennemi quoi !

Sirius hocha les épaules mollement. Il répondit dans un souffle lassé :

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais fait attention aux Gryffondor. Je ne pouvais pas savoir. Et puis il faut avouer que c'est regrettable, elle est plutôt bien foutue...

\- Rah là là... Chacun ses goûts alors, elle ne me plaît pas du tout. Râla Khamul, En tout cas, question drague, on ne te refera pas. J'imagine la tête d'Elwin demain quand il va apprendre ça. 

Le jeune animagus sourit plutôt amusé. Son ami rajouta qu'il faudrait qu'ils trouvent une explication plutôt plausible face à leur directeur demain, mais que ce soir il était un peu trop fatigué. Sirius approuva, et suivit son ami aux escaliers de leur dortoir. Juste avant qu'ils ne se couchent et ne tirent les rideaux, il se pencha vers le lit de Khamul et chuchota :

\- Au fait, c'était qui cette fille ? Vu que tu as l'air plus au courant que moi.

Khamul accueilli cette réflexion comme son ami s'y attendait, en bougonnant. Il dévisagea Sirius et y décela son air familier de malice. Il lui envoya son oreiller dessus pour masquer cet air espiègle puis tira rapidement son rideau à baldaquin pour éviter toute riposte qui aurait réveillée leurs camarades endormis. Dans un souffle, il répondit néanmoins à la question.

\- Elle s'appelle Aelys Targaryen, en sixième année comme nous.

Sirius s'allongea alors de tout son long, ses mains derrière la tête avec un grand sourire malicieux.


	8. Lettre matinale

**Chapitre 8 : Lettre matinale.**

* * *

Le soleil irradiait dans le dortoir des Serpentard, quand une chose molle atterrit sur les deux dormeurs, suivie de rires. Enfin Sirius ouvrit un œil ensommeillé. Tom riait et lançait son coussin à l'assaut de Morphée. Un geste rageur lui répondit du lit voisin. Khamul n'était pas matinal et détestait les réveils forcés.

Le jeune animagus s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, et vis ses camarades déjà habillés dans leurs tenues impeccables, et prêts à partir pour le petit déjeuné.

\- Allez réveillez-vous les flemmards ! Ordonna Tom. Il va falloir nous raconter ce que vous avez fait hier soir, et c'est l'heure du petit déjeuné.

Il y eut un nouveau grognement étouffé de la part de Khamul, et deux Serpentard habillés se dirigèrent vers les escaliers menant à la salle commune.

\- On vous attend à notre table, dépêchez vous. Réclama encore une fois leur ami.

Et il referma la porte sur eux. Elwin se tenait devant le miroir de la chambre, en train de se lisser les cheveux, et d'épingler son insigne de préfet sur sa robe. En allant à la salle de bain, Sirius lui demanda ce qu'il avait dit aux autres. Avisant le regard du jeune loup sur lui dans le reflet de la glace, Elwin répondit qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour que Tom trouve seul, qu'ils étaient partis en douce plutôt que d'aller se coucher comme tout le monde. Sur ces paroles, Elwin descendit lui aussi d'un pas noble prendre son repas. 

Sirius était devant le miroir de la salle de bain de leur dortoir. C'était un lieu somptueux, recouvert de tapisseries vertes, et à la faïencerie argentée. De la petite douche et ses fermoirs, aux robinets représentant un serpent argent aux yeux émeraudes, aux pourtours du miroir, tout était aux couleurs de la maison. D'ordinaire charmé par cette ambiance et son reflet, aujourd'hui le jeune Greendal avait l'esprit occupé. Il avait dormi d'un sommeil léger, et épuisant cela se reflettait un peu sur son image, qui était moins charismatique et imposante qu'à son habitude. En soupirant, le jeune garçon se passa la tête sous l'eau froide pour se réveiller un peu. Il essuya ses cheveux mi-long noir de jais, et fixa ses yeux ambrés dans son reflet, qu'il vit se froncir. Il avait encore l'impression d'être dans cet état, et cela ne l'avantageait pas. Il entendit Khamul soupirer de l'autre côté de la porte, et Sirius se dépêcha d'enrouler sa serviette autour de la taille pour lui laisser la place en effet, son ami vraiment pas matinal, était déjà de meilleur humeur après avoir pris une bonne douche revigorante.

A peine avait-il ouvert la porte que son ami était déjà dans la salle de bain, comme à son habitude. En souriant, Sirius se dirigea vers ses affaires et s'habilla sans pudeur. Son ami revient vite faire de même, et le temps que le jeune Greendal s'arrange devant le miroir du dortoir, les deux amis étaient prêts.

\- Bon, on va déjeuner ? Proposa Khamul à son ami qui arrangeait ses cheveux un peu en bataille. C'est un combat perdu d'avance, sourit-il devant la scène.

Sirius soupira et acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête. Ils prirent la direction de la grande salle avec réserve et noblesse.

La grande salle était déjà presque pleine, et les discutions faisaient bon train. Les garçons se dirigèrent vers la table de leur maison, tout au fond de la salle, à l'endroit où il restait deux places vides cote à cote, face au reste des tables. Avisant tous les plats qu'il y avait, ils se servirent abondamment. Et ce n'est qu'après avoir entamé quelques bouchés d'œufs au plat, que Tom revient sur ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille. Et inconsciemment, leur regard se dirigèrent vers la dernière table, celle des rouge et or. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps a trouver la préfète, assise face à eux. Comme mûe par un pressentiment, cette dernière leva les yeux sur eux, et eut un rictus. Sirius plissa les yeux, et eut pendant une fraction de seconde une boule à l'estomac. Khamul devait avoir ressentit la même chose puisqu'il demanda :

\- Toute leur maison doit se sentir bien maintenant. Tu crois qu'elle a déjà tout balancé à Slughorn ?

Sirius ne répondit rien mais serra les dents. Il prit son verre de jus de citrouille pour détourner le regard de la fille. De son directeur de maison, il ne craignait rien de bien grave. Il aurait sans doute un bon trismestre ou une année de retenues. Mais de la part d'une Gryffondor il pouvait craindre les pires rumeurs sur son compte, et adieu les conquêtes faciles, et certains ne se gêneraient pas pour le rabrouer jusqu'à ce qu'une autre rumeur aussi marrante leur fasse oublier la sienne. Ce fut à ce moment que le rire particulier de Teddy lui parvient au oreilles. Il était plus loin que lui, et encore une fois à coté de la jeune française. Combien de temps se passerait-il avant qu'il ne l'apprenne ? Accablé d'une mauvaise humeur, Sirius resta dans ses sombres pensées, et il ne vit pas le hibou de son directeur se poser devant son assiette. Il fallut le coup de coude d'Elwin pour qu'enfin il se rende compte de sa présence. À coté de lui, Khamul avait légèrement pâli. Il craignait que sa famille n'approuve pas le fait de s'attirer les ennuis d'un homme influent comme Slughorn, ou des directeurs de Poudlard. Ils aimaient leur influence et être respectés. Khamul, en revanche, aimait bien se délester dans quelques bêtises. 

Avec une très légère appréhension, Sirius tendit la main vers l'enveloppe, et la détacha du hibou gris, qui s'envola aussitôt vers son maitre, sa charge effectuée. Rapidement, le jeune Serpentard la déchira et lu d'une traite son contenu avant de rester figé dessus. En voyant cette réaction Khamul, lui enleva la lettre des mains et se mit à lire son contenu. Il ouvrit lui aussi des yeux ronds, puis il esquissa un sourire sincère pour son ami.

\- Capitaine mon vieux ! Lui souffla-t-il avec joie. C'est super pour toi.

Sirius lui adressa un magnifique sourire de loup à cette remarque.

\- Non ? Sirius, Capitaine de notre équipe ? Demanda Tom avec entrain. Alors j'espère que tu seras à la hauteur pour qu'on gagne

\- Bien sûr, répondit Sirius avec une bonne humeur retrouvée, je vais monter une stratégie qui nous fera gagner à coup sûr !

Et la table des verts s'anima de bon train avec les plus jeunes et plus âgés qui venaient voir leur capitaine, et parler sport. Du coin de l'oeil Sirius vit passer Teddy, qui lui jetta un regard de mépris, ainsi que la jeune préfète des Gryffondor pour aller en cours : le premier du lundi, les potions, qu'ils avaient en commun. Mais cela n'entacha pas son bonheur. En remettant la lettre dans son sac, Sirius et les autres Serpentard de sixième année se dirigèrent de nouveau vers les cachots humides, euphoriques. 

\- Et bien qu'est-ce qui vous arrive d'être aussi heureux ? Apostropha Aelys aux verts et argent. Vous avez rabaissé un petit Gryffondor de première année ?

Les rouges et or ricanèrent. Khamul prit aussitôt la mouche.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça, contrairement à vous. Répondit-il en plissant les yeux

\- Ah bon, alors c'est peut-être les bienfaits des ballades au _clair de lune _? Railla la préfète en insistant bien sur les derniers mots.

Les deux Serpentard serrèrent les poings de rage, mais il n'y eut pas de suite, car le professeur Slughorn ouvrit la porte de la salle de potions.

\- La perfide, elle ne perd rien pour son grade celle là. Grommela Khamul.

Sirius acquiesça, et ils s'installèrent loin des lions en silence. Pour le reste du cours, Sirius était bien décidé à ne rien laisser lui gâcher son bonheur matinal, pas même cette fille, ni même ses compagnons qui voulaient savoir encore ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille au soir, ainsi que la raison des propos de la Gryffondor. Il laissa donc Khamul raconter leur entreprise, ainsi que leur mésaventure. Les vert et argent commentèrent à plusieurs moments du récit, couvert par les bruits des bulles de potions dans les chaudrons.


	9. Le crochet du Serpent

**Chapitre 9 : Le crochet du Serpent.**

* * *

La journée se passa sans autre incident notable. De fait, rien n'entacha le bonheur de Sirius, assit près du feu dans la salle commune. Il pensait déjà aux stratégies qu'il mettrait en place pour son équipe, et on pouvait déjà voir bien en valeur les dates des sélections. Khamul referma d'un coup sec son livre qu'il tenait ouvert sur ses genoux, et soupira. Elwin, de sa posture droite, leva les yeux de son propre livre qu'il tenait devant lui, coudes sur les genoux dans une posture noble ; et interrogea son ami du regard. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Sérieusement, vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre que Slughorn ne nous ait pas encore convoqué ou envoyé quelque chose concernant notre attitude de dimanche soir ?

En entendant que ça reparlait de leur problème nocturne, Elwin repris sa lecture, et Sirius fronça les sourcils. Ce dernier trop plongé dans son euphorie, n'avait pas spécialement prêté attention aux élèvements de la journée, mais quand il y repensait, rien ni personne n'avait évoqué ces détails, pas même en murmurant discrètement après son passage.

Voyant le désintérêt d'Elwin, Khamul s'adressa directement à Sirius.

\- Toi non plus tu n'as rien entendu là dessus avec ton ouie ?

\- Non, répondit pensivement le nouveau capitaine. Mais je n'ai pas été beaucoup concentré sur les autres aujourd'hui, il faut le dire, avoua-t-il. Ceci explique peut-être cela.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est louche tout ça. Tu n'aurais pas laissé passer une telle nouvelle si tu l'avais évasivement entendue. Et ces idiots de Gryffondor non plus.

Sirius haussa les épaules et dirigea son regard vers l'âtre, plongé dans ses pensés. Depuis qu'il était un animagus loup, son ouie était véritablement exceptionnelle, mais elle n'avait pas non plus été infaillible. Il avait très bien pu passer outre les ragots d'élèves. Peut-être aussi, que leur directeur de maison n'avait pas voulu gâcher leur bonheur. Ou peut-être que...

\- ça ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle avait pu ne rien dire ?

La voix d'Elwin s'éleva avec fermeté à coté des deux jeunes Serpentard. Ces derniers le regardèrent soudainement avec des yeux ronds de stupeur. Lui, qui n'avait pas supporté leur discussion avait tout de même écouté, et donnait de plus un avis totalement improbable ! Khamul bougonna.

\- Si tu avais vu son air et ses mots, tu ne dirais certainement pas ça. Répliqua-t-il.

\- Elle n'en a peut-être pas eu le temps aujourd'hui, ou elle avait l'esprit ailleurs. Après tout, on a eu une journée des plus remplie et elle était bien de nuit hier non ?

Voyant que Khamul s'apprêtait tout de même à trouver un contre-argument dû à son aveuglement, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Et puis il y a surement eu l'annonce du capitaine de leur équipe de Quidditch, les Gryffondor n'avait pas besoin de votre rumeur pour le moment. Vous devriez d'ailleurs en être heureux.

Sans laisser le temps de parler, il se leva avec son livre dans sa main et monta les escaliers de son dortoir. Khamul marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, mais Sirius pensa que son ami avait raison, elle n'avait certainement pas eu le temps... ou l'envie de le faire pour le moment. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas le centre du monde des Gryffondor, n'en déplaise à Khamul. Et puis à ce stade, il y avait encore beaucoup d'explications rationnelles à donner. Ils auraient bien le temps de le voir arriver le lendemain, ou les jours qui suivent.

Sirius mit donc de coté dans un coin de son cerveau ce soucis, et décida de monter dans son lit et d'entamer une revue sur le Quidditch avant de dormir. Il entendit Khamul le rejoindre peu de temps après, et Sirius sombra dans un sommeil agité. Le lendemain matin, ce fut une fois encore Tom qui réveilla les deux garçons. Comme à son habitude, Khamul grommela, et était de mauvais poil, quand au jeune Greendal, il avait encore passé une mauvaise nuit.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme ce matin encore, commenta Tom en le réveillant.

\- Non, j'ai mal dormi une fois de plus, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, la pleine lune est pourtant passée...

Tom esquissa un sourire contrit avant de descendre déjeuner. Sirius se leva tant bien que mal, et alla se laver rapidement. En retournant vers ses affaires dans le dortoir, il prit machinalement la robe qui était au dessus de sa valise, que les elfes avaient lavé, séché et repassé. Ce n'est qu'en se regardant dans la glace qu'il vit qu'il avait mis la robe qu'il portait le soir de sa sortie nocturne au lac. Elle était encore déchirée au niveau du cou et de la poitrine. Tout ça à cause de cette fille... Avec un soupir blasé, Sirius monta dans la Grande Salle avec cette tenue, prit à la fois d'une flemmardise pour se changer, et d'une autre sensation. C'était presque comme une sorte de trophée pour lui, en un sens. Il n'allait donc pas la réparer de suite.

* * *

La Grande Salle commençait à se remplir, et comme tous les matins, une clameur joyeuse s'en élevait, sorte de brouhaha flottant de discutions et de bruits de couverts. Allant prestement vers la table des siens, Sirius essayait de rester dans sa bulle afin de se préserver d'une possible migraine. Ce bruit lui était peu supportable s'il ne se concentrait pas pour ne plus entendre. Et les dernières nuits qu'il avait passé n'aidaient en rien. Aussi il ne remarqua pas les regards amusés de certains, quand ils virent sa robe, et sursauta presque quand un élève juste à sa gauche lui adressa la parole sur un ton fort et posé. Reprenant un peu ses esprits, Sirius s'arrêta pour voir son interlocuteur et fit la moue en voyant qui lui adressait la parole. Il aurait vraiment aimé de la tranquillité ce matin, plus que tout autre. Mais l'autre*, ne semblait pas contraint à accepter. Dire que Sirius en aurait rêvé toute la semaine dernière que lui remettre ses idées mal placées...

\- Et bien alors Greendal, on a mâchouillé sa robe cette nuit, comme le chien que tu es ? Tonna Teddy.

\- La ferme Lupin ! Répliqua Sirius.

Le jeune Serpentard s'était crispé machinalement, bien qu'il essayait encore de rester dans sa bulle. Elle avait éclaté malgré lui, et pour ce crétin ; il s'en voulait, et le bruit l'empêchait de réfléchir sereinement. Déjà qu'il était sur les nerfs. Le jeune Serdaigle sembla s'en amuser, en remarquant la réaction de l'Animagus. Sirius chercha à passer à coté pour atteindre sa table quand le fils de Remus renchérit :

\- Il a du baver sur une nouvelle fille, et les elfes n'ont pas pu enlever les taches qui ont coulés. Il est tellement déses...

Une lueur rouge passa devant les yeux de Sirius. C'était comme s'il était devenu possédé par quelque chose, ou que quelqu'un habitait son corps. Il avait l'impression que le temps s'était figé et qu'il n'avait plus d'emprise de son être. Tout se passa en un éclair. Avant que Teddy n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, il se retrouva par terre. Le Serpentard lui avait décoché un coup de poing magistral au menton, qui l'avait envoyé au tapis. Le Serdaigle était resté quelques dixième de secondes choqué et abasourdi. Ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte jaune pâle.

\- Tu vas me le payer, Greendal, menaça-t-il avant de se jeter sur son ennemi.

La suite ne fut plus qu'un mélange confus de robes de sorcier, de visages, de poings et de coups. Les étudiants autours avaient fait un cercle parfait et criaient, certains pour leur favoris, d'autres transportés par la bagarre, d'autre encore, moins nombreux, pour qu'ils cessent de se battre. Dymphina était restée assise et se prenait maintenant le visage dans ses mains. Soudain, une voix autoritaire retentie.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici jeunes gens ? Veuillez cessez immédiatement ces hostilités ! _Impedimenta _!

Le professeur Dante était apparut, en se frayant difficilement un chemin parmi la foule compacte d'élève. Le sortilège avait eu pour effet de maintenir les deux étudiants sur le dos, et cloués au sol. Il l'enleva quand il fut enfin parvenu à leur hauteur. De mauvaise grâce, les deux étudiants se relevèrent en se fusillant du regard. Ils étaient vraiment dans un salle état, la robe de Teddy avait été légèrement déchiré au niveau de sa manche, et tous les deux avaient des marques de coups sur le visage.

\- Que signifie tout ceci ? Un tel comportement est intolérable dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! Asséna leur professeur.

Sirius fit grincer ses dents, et Teddy se passa la main sur l'os de sa mâchoire, là où le premier coup l'avait atteint. Ils attendaient maintenant la sentence.

\- Je suis vraiment déçu de la part de deux de mes meilleurs élèves, dont un préfet. J'enlève trente points à Serdaigle et à Serpentard, et vous aurez chacun une retenue.

\- Trente points ? Se récria Teddy contre le professeur de métamorphose.

\- Et une retenue. Je vous conseille de vous rhabillez correctement, les cours vont commencer.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons dépassa ses deux étudiants. Teddy fut le premier à partir, en jetant un dernier regard assassin à Sirius. Il se passa rapidement la main sur ses cheveux qui reprirent leur teinte bleu clair habituelle. Avec un regard déçu et maussade, Sirius rejoignit les élèves de Serpentard qui l'attendaient à coté de la porte du hall.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris Sirius ? Demanda Khamul mi admiratif, mi réprimandeur.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit celui-ci. J'ai... pété un plomb quand il m'a parlé. Avoua-t-il penaud.

Tom, Khamul et Elwin rigolèrent devant l'expression et la confession de leur ami. Puis quand la cloche sonna, Sirius reprit ses esprits. Il avait cours de métamorphose ce matin. Il monta donc les marches de marbre pour atteindre le premier étage, suivit par le préfet des vert et argent.

Le cours commença. D'ordinaire Sirius aimait ce cours, mais ce matin, il se mit au fond de la classe, et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie en cet instant : sortir son Nimbus et aller voler sur le terrain de Quidditch. Aussi l'approfondissement de la théorie des métamorphoses inter-espèces lui passa au dessus de la tête, au grand étonnement de ses amis Serpentard et du professeur, qui semblèrent penser que c'était dû à sa bagarre précédant le cours.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Sirius rangea ses affaires rapidement dans son sac. Il se dirigea droit vers la salle commune. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches de son dortoir pour enfin récupérer son balais noir brillant, et il ressorti aussi vite qu'il était venu. A cette heure ci, le stade devait être désert. Dès que Sirius fut dehors, il sentit l'air frais lui caresser le visage doucement, et il ressenti dès lors l'appel du vol. Sans même attendre d'être sur le stade, il enfourcha son ballais, et s'élança à l'assaut du ciel. Il monta en flèche, et amorça un splendide plongé en piqué vers la surface de Quidditch. Ce ne fut qu'arriver en vu des buts, qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait de la compagnie.


	10. Éclat roux et sanglant

**Chapitre 10 : Éclat roux et sanglant.**

* * *

Un groupe d'une demi douzaine d'étudiants se trouvaient en plein milieu du stade. Tous étaient assis à même le sol, ce qui eut le don d'énerver le Serpentard.

« C'est un stade de Quidditch ici, pas un parc, il y a bien assez d'endroits où s'asseoir. » pensa-t-il.

L'un des membres du groupe le remarqua et le pointa soudainement du doigt. Les autres regardèrent dans la direction et il y eut quelques rires goguenards. Sirius se crispa sur son balais lorsqu'ils reconnu des membres du groupe.

\- Tiens, voilà un chien égaré, se contenta de dire Teddy.

\- Il vient peut-être demander un bout de pain ! railla un autre à sa droite.

Les deux rigolèrent. Le Serpentard sentait de nouveau poindre la colère en lui. Il se posa néanmoins prestement et en douceur au sol, sur l'herbe encore sèche de l'été. Il se redressa aussi calme qu'il pu.

\- Pourriez-vous bouger vos fesses de ce qui est un stade plutôt qu'un parc à touristes ?

Teddy répliqua en se levant d'un bond. Il regarda faussement de chaque coté et dans ses mains.

\- Je ne vois pas de réservation à ton nom, le _clebs_. Premier arrivés, premiers servis. Ce n'est pas à toi qu'on va apprendre ça ?

La main de Sirius trembla, son balais aussi. Il préférait éviter les ennuis avec trois préfets autour de lui, mais ils étaient vraiment trop insupportables à son goût. Ses yeux lançaient des éclats noirs à chaque membres du groupe. « Vous êtes sur un terrain de Quidditch... » recommença-t-il d'une voix étouffée. Mais ce qu'il allait dire se perdit dans sa lutte du regard avec le fils du loup-garou. Chacun essayait comme de se tuer du regard, et c'était une lutte où le premier qui détournerait les yeux aurait perdu ce défi silencieux qui s'était installé entre eux. Ce jeu de fierté dura pas loin de trois bonnes minutes avant qu'enfin, il ne soit rompu.

\- Il a raison. Nous devrions aller dans le parc.

Par réflexe Sirius détourna les yeux vers la personne qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Aelys avait rassemblé ses affaires, suivit par une autre jeune Gryffondor aux cheveux roux plus foncés et agressifs. Il se mordit la joue de dépit. Il venait de perdre son défi contre Teddy, et se faisait de toutes évidences de nouveau arrêter par une Gryffondor. Sa fierté en prenait un coup.

Teddy fit un rictus victorieux, et d'un signe de tête goguenard, suivit les filles avec ses amis. Le stade était de nouveau vide et silencieux autour de Sirius. Celui-ci jeta son balais avec force au sol. Puis il s'assit avec lassitude, et démotivation. Il s'allongea un moment les bras derrière la tête pour se calmer. Puis ses oreilles entendirent des bruits de pas venant vers lui. Priant pour que ça ne soit pas Teddy qui revenait, Sirius ne se releva même pas lorsqu'il senti les arrivants près de lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de donner cette joie à ce petit lycanthrope. Mais il se trompait.

\- Et bien alors Sirius ? Tu ne nous a pas entendu arriver ou tu piquais un somme ?

Reconnaissant le timbre de cette voix si familière, Sirius se redressa avec un de ses sourires de loup.

\- Tu pourrais trouver mieux comme endroit pour dormir, continua Khamul sur son ton habituel de plaisanterie caché par sa fausse déception quand il s'agissait de son meilleur ami. Ne serais-ce que les bras d'une belle demoiselle...

\- Surtout qu'apparemment elles ne se font pas prier à ce qu'il parait, ajouta Tom qui était venu avec lui, le bras chargé d'un Souafle.

Sirius leur donna une petite bourrade affective, sa bonne humeur revenue. Avec des rires, les deux Serpentard lancèrent le défi d'un match à leur capitaine afin de « reprendre en douceur ». Sirius récupéra son allié qu'il avait mis à terre inexplicablement plus tôt, et s'élança de nouveau à la conquête du ciel avec ses amis. Le jeu dura une heure, quand enfin, fatigués, les joueurs se posèrent sur la terre ferme. Tom avait gagné la partie en marquant le plus de buts, étant le plus adroit. Ce qui satisfaisait Sirius car il comptait postuler dans l'équipe en tant qu'attrapeur. Il avait déjà joué avec lui les précédentes années, et il avait toujours eu un résultat plus que satisfaisant.

\- En revanche capitaine, il faudra t'améliorer, parce que là tu n'avais pas vraiment le niveau que tu avais au dernier match, commenta Tom. Et tu te souviens que nous avons perdus contre Serdaigle et que se sont eux qui ont eu la coupe ?

\- Oui, oui je m'en souviens, répondit Sirius se remémorant le match. Mais nous avions une stratégie qui n'était pas au point contre cette équipe. Quand à celle de Serdaigle, elle était surtout constituée d'un bon capitaine et de pas mal de joueur de septième année. Nous verrons donc de nouvelles recrues, mais je doute qu'elles vaudront les précédentes.

Ce match avait donné un score de deuxième au Serpentard à cause de leur défaite contre les aigles. « Leur équipe d'or », pensait Sirius. Mais les joueurs étaient partis, maintenant. Et il estimait pouvoir avoir la meilleure équipe de Poudlard cette année, et avec de la chance, l'an prochain aussi. Il ne lui restait qu'a parfaire les stratégies.

Portant leurs balais, et le souafle pour Tom, ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune. En passant près de l'entrée du château, Sirius avisa du coin de l'œil des cheveux roux. Il tourna son regard vers eux, machinalement. Se sentant observée, la fille rousse tourna la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du Serpentard. C'était Aelys, comme le supposait Sirius. Celle-ci haussa légèrement un sourcil comme pour demander silencieusement ce qu'il avait, et Sirius se détourna d'elle, avec un sentiment amer dans la bouche. Il ne vit pas qu'elle fixait le haut de sa robe déchirée.

Le soir, rassemblés devant la cheminée de leur salle commune, les Serpentard de sixième année tentaient tant bien que mal, de finir leurs devoirs. Une jeune étudiante plutôt douée en runes, donnait de l'aide à ses compagnons ; comme il était habituel dans leur fratrie. A chaque mouvement de sa tête, ses cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés caressaient son visage, et ses boucles d'oreilles, représentant de grands serpents qui ondulaient, bougeaient en rythme. Soudain en esquissant un beau sourire, elle se tourna vers Sirius pour lui demander son aide en métamorphose. Elle perdit son expression mielleuse, qui se transforma en une expression interrogative. Khamul suivit son regard, et découvrit Sirius endormi sur le canapé, la tête posé sur le coté, un livre, avec un parchemin par dessus, sur ses genoux. Il tenait encore sa plume comme s'il était sur le point d'écrire. Son meilleur ami esquissa un sourire d'excuse.

\- Excuse le, il est assez fatigué : ces derniers temps ont été plutôt plein d'émotions pour lui.

La jeune fille sourit à Khamul et, avec une moue contrariée, se détourna de Sirius. Ce dernier ne se réveilla pas avant qu'Elwin ne se lève pour aller faire son tour de garde en tant que préfet. Sirius râla de s'être endormi comme tel, devant les rires de Khamul. Sans plus de cérémonie, il ferma son livre avec le parchemin encore dedans, le rangea dans son sac, et monta en direction de son dortoir. La jeune fille aux boucles d'oreilles de serpent lui sourit et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Sirius ne répondit pas et monta les marches rapidement. Il s'aspergea d'eau dans la salle de bain et s'allongea sur son lit. Ce n'est que là qu'il vit que le lit du cinquième occupant de leur dortoir était déjà occupé, les rideaux tirés. Sans se poser plus de question, Sirius se lança dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, il eut encore une fois beaucoup de mal à se lever, il avait encore passé une nuit grise comme il les appelait. Des nuits agités, sans rêves, et qui ne reposent pas. Il avait tellement l'impression d'être fait en plomb ce matin là, que même Khamul était déjà prêt avant qu'il ne soit encore habillé. Cela l'interpella.

\- Tu vas bien Sirius ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je me sens encore bizarre...

\- Tu as passé une de tes nuits grises ?

\- Ouais... ça dure depuis un moment pourtant. Je devrais peut-être aller en parler à l'infirmerie.

Khamul approuva. Et Sirius se dépêcha de se lever et de se préparer pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuné. Comme à son habitude, la grande salle était pleine de bruit. Sirius eut du mal à tout supporter et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, pour l'étouffer. Il vit alors passer un éclat de chevelure rousse devant lui. Mais la teinte de la jeune Gryffondor qu'il avait vue ne s'éloigna pas de sa vision. Son rouge piquant irradiait ses yeux. Et cela s'étendit au reste de son corps. Ce n'est que là que Sirius se rendit compte que la jeune fille était pourtant déjà partie, et que c'est son cerveau qui lui envoyait un signal de détresse. Il senti à ce moment là une sensation chaude et humide sur le haut de sa robe de sorcier ; et cela s'étendait de plus en plus. Intrigué, il baissa la tête pour voir d'où cette sensation provenait. Il vit alors du sang qui coulait sur sa tenue. _Son_ sang. Machinalement, Sirius porta la main vers son nez, et elle fut inondée de liquide rouge et visqueux. Avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, le son explosa à son oreille libérée. Le Serpentard senti une sensation de vertige, comme s'il tombait. Couplée d'une chaleur insupportable.

Et Sirius partit en arrière.

Il s'évanouit avant de toucher le sol.

Tout devenant noir et silencieux. Vide.

Il n'entendit pas les appels et cris affolés de Khamul et de la Serpentard aux boucles de serpent, qui résonnèrent dans la grande salle.


	11. Le Serment

**Chapitre 11 : Le Serment.**

* * *

Aelys avait vu Victoire partir après qu'elle ait reçue une lettre attachée à sa chouette. Elle l'avait suivit du regard quelque peu intriguée. Elle l'avait vue croiser ces deux imbéciles de Serpentard qui aimaient les baignades nocturnes. Une bourrasque s'était alors infiltrée faisant voler ses cheveux juste sous le nez du jeune Greendal qui se tenait les oreilles. Il était vraiment bizarre. Elle détourna son regard. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il commença a saigner abondamment du nez.

A la table des Serdaigle, Dymphina regarda machinalement l'entrée. Elle y vit les deux Serpentard qui entraient, et l'un d'eux se mit à a avoir du sang qui coulait sur sa robe. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, il lui fallut un moment pour qu'il baisse les yeux et porte la main à son nez, avant de sembler un peu inquiet. La jeune française se demanda si elle devait aller les aider, ou avertir quelqu'un, puis elle se remémora que c'était des Serpentard et qu'il ne valait mieux pas les aborder. Elle suivit donc de loin Sirius chanceler, puis tomber à la renverse jusqu'au bruit sourd qu'il fit en touchant le sol. Son ami se tourna vers lui inquiet, et de la table voisine retentit un cri angoissé d'une belle jeune fille aux grandes boucles de serpents d'argent, qui accourut rapidement auprès de lui.

Les professeurs alertés par le bruit, virent la scène et Dante, Flitwitck, Bones et Slughorn arrivèrent en courant. Les professeurs de métamorphose et de défense contre les forces du mal, jeunes et grands, furent les premiers sur la scène, tandis que le minuscule professeur Flitwick essayait tant bien que mal de se faire une place avec ses petites jambes, et que le professeur Slughorn suivait, soufflant comme s'il avait fait un marathon, en se tenant son ventre pansu. La voix flûtée de Filius s'éleva en même temps que le corps de Sirius.

\- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie !

Le professeur Bones acquiesça et s'élança rapidement dans une course, le corps de Sirius ensorcelé de son fait, derrière elle. Khamul et la jeune Serpentard suivaient sur le même rythme.

Dymphina s'en voulu de ne pas avoir réagit plus tôt tandis que les professeurs encore présents chassaient les badauds. Et fit part de son ressentiment à sa table. Juste à coté, Teddy renifla de dédain en déclarant que Sirius faisait toujours tout pour être au centre de l'attention et qu'il ne s'agissait probablement de rien, mais la jeune française ne pouvait enlever cette mauvaise idée de sa tête.

Quand Sirius reprit conscience, l'après-midi était déjà entamée. Il essaya de se redresser péniblement avec une main, son corps avait l'air d'être fait d'une matière proche du coton. Il leva sa main près de son visage pour l'examiner, mais ne lui trouva rien d'anormal. L'esprit encore embrumé, il avisa un objet sur sa table de chevet.

\- Tu es réveillé.

L'infirmière, qui venait de parler, se tenait près de sa loge. Elle s'approcha de son patient. Sirius acquiesça. Dans l'instant qui suivit elle lui fit passer tout un tas d'examens afin de s'assurer qu'il était en parfaite santé. Une demi-heure après, Khamul arriva à la grande joie de Sirius.

\- Alors, ça va mieux ?

\- Je crois..., répondit Sirius.

-Que t'est-il arrivé alors ?

\- D'après l'infirmière, j'ai juste fait un malaise dû à mes dernières nuits grises. Mais elle n'a pas vraiment eu d'autres explications. Et moi non plus, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé. J'ai envie de quitter cet endroit, je n'aime pas être ici mais l'infirmière ne veut pas me laisser partir ce soir.

Sirius soupira et Khamul acquiesça. Puis il mit sa main sur l'épaule de son ami assis sur le lit, et en le regardant sérieusement dans les yeux il ajouta :

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te faut ? Une nuit de détente prends un bain chez les préfets, puis trouve une fille qui veuille coucher avec toi. Ton corps doit juste être en manque, c'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à dormir.

Sirius sourit. Khamul tendit le bras vers la table à coté. Il y prit une petite réplique d'un nimbus 2001 avec un joueur en vert dessus, qu'il regarda avec un air entre le dédain et l'amusement. Sirius n'avait pas fait attention à cet objet, et le regarda interrogateur.

\- Jeyne est venue quand tu étais inconscient, déclara Khamul en réponse à la question muette de son ami. Quel dommage que tu ne veuilles pas t'envoyer des filles de notre maison, soupira-t-il en faisant tourner le jouet dans ses doigts. Tu aurais toutes tes chances avec elle, et ça serait facile de passer toute une nuit dans le même lit...

Sirius haussa les épaules, pensif. Il avait déjà exprimé ses intentions sur ce sujet, et ils le savaient très bien tous les deux. Khamul lui,avait déjà couché avec une fille de leur maison, et bien qu'il comprenait et respectait les raisons de son ami, il trouvait cela bien mieux, surtout quand il s'avérait être en manque. Malgré tout, la fille n'était plus à Poudlard cette année et cela soulageait bien le garçon. Il évitait ce que Sirius redoutait rester dans la même maison. Il y avait toujours ce petit désagrément lorsqu'ils acceptaient de coucher avec une fille de Poudlard. Très peu semblait se satisfaire d'une ou deux fois quand elles s'apercevaient qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus, et même quand elles savaient que ça se passait comme ça, toutes nourrissaient l'espoir d'avoir plus que les autres. La déception était souvent cruelle, la rancœur aussi.

De plus, Sirius voulait préserver l'entente entre les membres de sa maison, qu'il trouvait importante et ne voulait pas supporter une copine collante ou embêtante même dans ses instants de détente. Excepté s'il avait plus qu'une envie de sexe. C'était le serment qu'il s'était fait.

Khamul reposa alors le jouet, qui se mit à décrire de petits arcs de cercles à quelques centimètres au dessus de la table. Lorsque le soleil commença à décliner, et que l'heure du repas approchait, Khamul se dirigea vers la porte pour partir dans les cachots, et Sirius le suivit, au grand dam de l'infirmière qui allât le chercher dans le couloir du rez de chaussée, et menaça de le ramener contre sa volonté. De mauvaise grâce, Sirius se redirigea vers la petite salle avec Mme Pomfresh qui lui tenait la robe au niveau de l'épaule.

\- Mais vous voyez bien que je n'ai rien, protesta Sirius. Laissez-moi partir et lâchez-moi !

Voyant qu'une élève attendait dans l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh relâcha Sirius qui s'empressa de lisser sa robe à l'endroit où elle l'avait tenu. Celle-ci ne le remarqua pas et s'adressa à l'étudiante.

\- Ah, Aelys... c'est pour vos médicaments je suppose ?

En entendant le prénom, Sirius se raidit et releva la tête. Sa lèvre se redressa en un rictus mauvais quand il s'aperçut que la préfète se tenait effectivement devant la loge de l'infirmière. De toute évidence elle l'avait entendu arriver car elle lui lança un regard désespérant, avant de hocher la tête en réponse à la question. Mme Pomfresh se tourna vers Sirius, le menaçant de sa baguette.

\- Tu as intérêt à retourner te coucher et à rester bien sagement dans ton lit ou je te promets que tu ne voudras plus le quitter !

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea dans sa loge. Sirius grogna mais allât s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Aussitôt le mini joueur de Quidditch se mit a voleter autour de lui, ce qui acheva de l'énerver. Il tenta de l'attraper pour le ranger dans un tiroir sous le regard moqueur d'Aelys.

\- Joli réplique, ironisa-t-elle.

Avec une rage non dissimulée, Sirius réussi à s'emparer de l'objet et le fourra sans ménagement dans sa poche. Sa mâchoire était tellement serrée qu'elle lui fit mal. Mme Pomfresh arriva juste à ce moment là avec deux petites fioles contenant une potion argentée médicamenteuse. La Gryffondor les prit et les rangea dans la poche interne de sa robe en remerciant l'infirmière, et tourna les talons probablement pour se diriger vers son dortoir. Quand elle fut partie, elle envoya deux elfes chercher un plateau pour Sirius en lui intimant de prendre une pillule quand il aurait fini. Devant son regard énervé, elle lui assura que c'était un médicament qui l'aiderait à passer une meilleure nuit.

Il prit donc le comprimé après avoir englouti son repas, seul. Et la nuit fut bien plus accueillante que les dernières.

De ce fait, au matin, l'infirmière, le laissa repartir en lui confiant néanmoins quelques médicaments à prendre avant la nuit. Sirius enfourna la plaquette dans sa poche et se dépêcha de sortir de cette salle blanche et morne et d'aller rejoindre la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Pour la première fois, il fut heureux de trouver le brouhaha incessant et inaltérable de la pièce.

Il fut même exalté de voir la tête maussade de Ted lorsqu'il passa devant lui, en pleine forme. Nul doute que ce dernier aurait préféré le voir encore passer quelques jours à l'infirmerie.

En revanche, ce ne fut pas le cas de la jeune fille brune aux boucles d'oreilles en serpent, qui elle, se précipita sur Sirius pour l'étreindre.

Celui-ci fut surpris par ce geste soudain, et encore plus lorsque, quand bien même il détestait ce genre de démonstration publique, il y répondit brièvement. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de la Serpentard dont il sentait ses formes contre son corps, ainsi que le parfum fruité se libérant de ses cheveux. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il pensa à briser son serment avec elle.

Se rendant compte de ses pensés, il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte. Il sourit à Jeyne et sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers la tablée de leur maison. Ignorant superbement les sourires en coin et les regard pleins de sous entendus de Khamul et Tom, Sirius commença à se servir abondamment des plats, puis aborda un sujet de conversation avec Elwin assit à côté de lui, qui feuilletait la Gazette du Sorcier, comme il le faisait tous les matins. Le premier sujet qui lui vint fut donc de parler des nouvelles à défaut de pouvoir lire la Une du journal.

\- Il y a eu des meurtres, répondit Elwin dans un soupir mais s'attirant désormais l'écoute de la bande. Deux corps ont été retrouvés dans la nuit.


	12. Meurtres à Glasgow

**Chapitre 12 : Meurtres à Glasgow**

* * *

Sirius avait prit le journal que lui tendit son préfet, et lu l'article avec attention. Il n'y avait pas eu de morts anormales depuis plusieurs années. Seuls quelques défenseurs du précédent seigneur des Ténèbres avaient tenté de le venger ou de suivre sa voie, mais ils étaient tous derrière les barreaux ou dans la tombe désormais. Dont beaucoup grâce au survivant. Il y avait bien eu quelques accidents, rarement mortels, mais cette annonce intrigua assez le loup.

**_Double meurtre à Glasgow._**

_Dans la nuit de Mercredi à Jeudi, deux corps de sorciers ont été retrouvés au fond d'un jardin public de Glasgow. Les corps ont été découverts vers onze heures du soir par des jeunes étudiants moldus, qui ont affirmés aux journalistes avoir entendu des bruits paranormaux, alors qu'ils étaient en train de marchander des substances illicites moldues. Les jeunes gens, sortant d'une soirée festive, et ivres au moment de l'interrogatoire, sont restés plutôt évasifs sur l'affaire. N'apportant rien de plus à l'enquête, ils ont subis un sortilège d'amnésie._

_Les corps ont été identifiés, il s'agissait de deux employés du ministère de la magie, les Aurors : Mr. Duglan et Mr. Higgling, dont l'un d'eux était porté disparut depuis deux jours._

_Les circonstances de leur décès sont encore floues, et une enquête a été levée. A l'heure actuelle la seule information sûre est qu'ils ont été frappés du sortilège de mort. Nous ignorons encore pourquoi ces sorciers se battaient, ni pourquoi de telles extrémités ont été employées. Les hommes se sont entre-tués ou ont tous deux été victimes d'une autre baguette, mais les soupçons se portent sur l'éventualité d'une tierce personne. En effet, les baguettes sont restées introuvables, et aucun des jeunes moldus n'a déclaré les avoir prises ou simplement vues._

Une photo des deux Aurors agrémentait l'article. Ils avaient la mine grave et ne bougeaient que peu leur tête. A la fin de l'article, Sirius les regarda, pensif.

\- Une attaque sur des Aurors... ça signifie souvent l'arrivée d'un nouveau mage noir, ou d'un sorcier qui veut une domination, dit-il. A moins que ça ne soit qu'un simple règlement de compte...

\- La Gazette essaye de ne pas nous affoler cependant, critiqua Elwin en lançant un coup d'œil à son ami. Le bureau des Aurors va mener une enquête, mais ils nous disent _encore_ qu'ils auraient bien pu s'entre-tuer.

Sirius piqua dans une tranche de jambon, et l'attaqua consciencieusement, coupant court au sujet des meurtres. A coté de lui, Jeyne se remit les cheveux en place, et leur parfum enveloppa l'air devant le Serpentard. Il ferma les yeux un instant, pour ressaisir ses esprits, et fini son petit déjeuner.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, Sirius fit part à Khamul et Elwin de son envie de chasse. Mais il ne parla pas de cette impression qu'il avait eue le matin même.

\- Tu es déjà en manque Sirius ? C'est pas vrai, pire que des lapins, commenta Elwin.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était ça. Bon et alors tu as des idées vers qui tu vas chasser ? Demanda Khamul.

\- Non pas vraiment, répondit Sirius. Je vais probablement attendre l'occasion d'une heure de libre entre les cours, soit probablement cet après-midi. Ça suffira je pense.

Khamul sourit, et il ne s'effaça pas jusqu'au moment où ils furent assis tous les deux au fond de la salle d'enchantements. C'était la salle où la préfète des rouge et or les avait attrapé. Son regard trahit ses pensées : en fronçant les sourcil, ses yeux fixèrent le dos d'Aelys qui se trouvait un rang devant, un peu vers la droite. Sirius suivi sa fixation et étouffa un rire, ce qui ramena les idées de Khamul à leur table. La petite voix aigüe du professeur Flitwitck s'éleva de son promontoire fait de livres. Le cour commença, sur de la théorie. Tom, assit à coté de Sirius, et qui s'ennuyait déjà ferme leur souffla :

\- Je parie 5 Gallions que aucun d'entre vous n'est capable de lancer un sort sur les livres pour faire tomber le prof.

\- Tenu ! Répondirent d'une voix Sirius et Khamul.

\- D'accord, répliqua Tom avec un air malicieux, mais il faut qu'un seul de vous le fasse, donc débrouillez-vous pour empêcher l'autre de l'exécuter !

Sans perdre de temps, les Serpentards se regardèrent et d'un mouvement de réflexes se jetèrent des sortilèges informulés. Khamul, donna un coup de pied à Sirius sous la table, ce qui eut pour effet de le déconcentrer momentanément. Khamul en profita pour pointer sa baguette vers la pile de livre et lancer le sort de chute, mais l'instant d'après, il y eut un un bruit de détonation, Khamul se retrouva au sol. Il avait basculé de sa chaise, du fait de Sirius, aussi surpris que lui de la puissance du sort. Simultanément, la pile de livres du professeur d'enchantements s'était renversée, et ce dernier avait perdu l'équilibre. Furieux, il se releva devant la salle hilare, et trouva bien vite les coupables.

Après leur avoir fait un sermon, et enlevé dix points à leur maison, il ne pût s'empêcher de les féliciter à demi-mot sur les excellents résultats de leurs sortilèges informulés. Avec un grand sourire, Khamul se tourna vers Tom, la main tendue, qui se remplit de Gallions. L'hilarité de ce moment continua jusqu'au cours de potions, où tous les Serpentard de leur année se trouvaient. Jeyne s'octroya d'office une place à côté de Sirius, et écouta Khamul et Tom narrer leur histoire. Même le dernier garçon, aux cheveux sombres, ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire narquois en repensant à son ancien professeur d'enchantements.

Le professeur Slughorn continuait les révisions, aussi il demanda aux étudiants de reconnaître des potions de par leur couleur, leur texture, ou leur odeur. Jeyne, un Gryffondor et le dernier garçon de Serpentard trouvèrent facilement toutes les potions : ils voulaient être potionnistes après leurs études à Poudlard.

Ravie d'étaler son savoir devant Sirius, Jeyne lui adressait un sourire charmeur en remettant ses cheveux en place à chacune de ses réponses. Ses boucles argentés suivaient le mouvement, comme si elles voulaient hypnotiser. Enfin, l'heure du repas sonna, et les étudiants du cours de Potions se dirigèrent dans la Grande Salle, pour la plupart - qui n'avaient pris ni alchimie, ni botanique en cours supérieurs - ravis de pouvoir profiter de leur après-midi de libre. Sirius trouvait cela soulageant, dans le sens où il pourrait s'occuper à chasser, mais aussi parce qu'il ne serait plus collé par Jeyne qui irait à son cours. Il prit cependant son temps, pour rester le dernier dans la classe et demander un service à son directeur de maison : une réservation de terrain. Quand il eut obtenu son accord, il se dépêcha de retrouver les autres. C'est donc de bonne humeur que les Serpentard entamèrent leur repas.

Juste avant que les cours de l'après-midi ne reprennent, Sirius déposa un avis dans la salle commune. De couleur rouge et en lettre manuscrites fines et penchées, le capitaine de Quidditch informait les Serpentard de la future sélection pour rentrer dans l'équipe. Elle se déroulerait le Samedi 20 Septembre, en fin d'après-midi.

Nombre d'élèves en furent surexcités, et jusqu'au jour dit, ne parlait plus que du sport sorcier et des pronostics sur qui seraient pris cette année.


	13. Le verdict du capitaine

Hello ! Petite mise à jour. Je sais que je ne passe pas souvent ici j'ai du mal avec la prise en main de se site encore et comme je publie déjà cette histoire ailleurs, avec illustrations que je n'arrive pas à mettre ici) je perds un temps fou...  
Merci **ND** pour ta review ça fait plaisir que tu apprécies mes personnages en tout cas :) Alors pour te répondre, oui on va voir quelques personnages de la saga. Il y a déjà Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley bien sur, mais il y aura même Harry ;) mais ça sera pour plus tard car l'intrigue risque d'être assez longue, mais elle se met en place doucement, je sais que c'est un peu long mais ça va venir ^^

Allez place à la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Le verdict du Capitaine**

* * *

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement. Sirius avait conquis une jeune Serdaigle en quatrième année, qui gloussait dès qu'elle le voyait. Aussi, sans mal il en tira ce qu'il voulait. Cependant, malgré que durant la nuit il se senti mieux, au fond de lui, il eut l'impression qu'il lui manquait encore quelque chose. Khamul mit cela sur la jeunesse et l'inexpérience de la jeune fille plus le manque de son ami, couplé à sa fatigue accumulée. Aussi ils n'en parlèrent plus.

La semaine suivante, parue bien plus longue. Les cours furent plus poussés, moins axés sur les révisions, les devoirs plus nombreux, et la classe de langue débuta pour une année. C'était la nouvelle politique du Ministère depuis une dizaine d'années : enseigner une langue étrangère à Poudlard pendant deux heures par semaine, pour favoriser les multiples échanges internationaux. En effet, la communauté était souvent amené à se retrouver confronté à des entrevues étrangères, ou à aller dans d'autres pays, soit en raison du travail, de déplacements vacanciers, soit en raison de conventions sportives - comme des matchs de Quidditch lors des coupes du monde - ou des compétitions scolaires tel que le tournoi des 3 sorciers. Les étudiants du château devaient donc avoir des cours de Français, la langue du pays le plus proche géographiquement d'eux, et avec lequel ils avaient le plus d'échanges au sein du Ministère.

Enfin le week-end arriva. Sirius rentra après minuit dans la salle commune, suivit de Jeyne et du dernier Serpentard qui suivait les cours d'Astronomie du vendredi soir. Il s'assit avec lassitude, mais élégance dans un des fauteuils en cuir que lui avait réservé Khamul. Des élèves de la maison de troisième année virent le voir pour lui demander des précisions sur la sélection et comment être pris.

\- Tout est écrit sur le panneau d'affichage. Répondit Sirius qui commençait à en avoir marre de ces genres de questions idiotes. Le reste se décidera pendant les essais. Je ne peux rien dire de plus.

Déçus d'être ainsi rabroués, les troisièmes années repartirent et montèrent peu de temps après dans leur dortoir sous les yeux du calmar géant qui se prélassait devant les fenêtres de la salle. Sirius et Khamul décidèrent de les suivre peu de temps après, en prévoyant une nouvelle horde de cinquième année, venus parler au capitaine. Ils s'installèrent donc sur le lit de Sirius et tirèrent les rideaux verts pour pouvoir encore discuter un peu à voix basse. Khamul aborda un moment le sujet des filles, son ami l'informa qu'il comptait encore garder un peu la jeune Serdaigle sous la main pour quelques temps, et qu'il aviserait après.

\- On dirait que Jeyne a été déçue, remarqua Khamul. Je l'ai entendu dire ce soir qu'elle était vraiment mécontente que tu n'es rien fait avec elle, mais qu'elle était ravie de savoir que la Serdaigle n'était qu'une pâture de plus pour toi. Apparemment, elle a des projets pour ta partenaire qui ne sont pas très amicaux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

\- Oui je vois, répondit Sirius qui soupira de dépit. Mais tant que je pourrais lui en vouloir par la suite, Jeyne ne fera rien de grave. Je m'occuperais d'elle si jamais ça va trop loin. Dans tous les cas, j'ai déjà dit que je ne ferai rien avec des filles de Serpentard tant que leur scolarité n'est pas bientôt finie.

Khamul approuva en fermant les yeux. Puis il se leva d'un coup et tira le rideau du lit.

\- Allez, il est temps d'aller se coucher, dit-il. Demain nous auront une rude journée capitaine, ajouta le Serpentard avec un clin d'oeil complice.

Sur quoi, il gagna son lit et tira les rideaux derrière lui pour s'installer convenablement. Avec un sourire de loup, Sirius fit pareil de son coté. Il prit ensuite le médicament et l'avala avec le verre d'eau sur son chevet, simple précaution pour être pleinement en forme le lendemain.

Le soleil dardait déjà ses rayons au travers des vitraux des Serpentard, quand Sirius se réveilla, en forme et motivé. Il consacra une petite partie de son entrain et de sa nervosité à faire ses devoirs à la bibliothèque, afin de rester hors d'atteinte des bandes de jeunes élèves qui voulaient encore l'assaillir. A l'heure du déjeuner, il se rendit compte de la nervosité qui commençait çà poindre en lui, et aussi dans ses amis Khamul et Tom qui souhaitaient de nouveau intégrer l'équipe, et tentaient de ne rien laisser paraître. Mais le jeune loup n'était pas dupe et les connaissait depuis bien trop longtemps pour ne rien percevoir.

Enfin l'heure de la sélection de l'équipe verte approcha. Sirius retourna au dortoir prendre son balais et se diriger vers le stade suivit par Khamul et Tom. Ils étaient un peu en avance, aussi il n'y avait que quelques élèves qui attendaient en plein milieu du terrain. Sirius leur proposa de s'échauffer pendant que lui allaient chercher du matériel d'entraînement dans les vestiaires. Un souafle, deux balles qui avaient du servir de ballon de football, deux battes et un sac de balle de golf. Cinq minutes plus tard, le stade commençait à se remplir d'élèves et de quelques spectateurs curieux. Parmi les joueurs amassés, il y avait certaines filles d'autres maisons qui s'étaient camouflées d'une manière grossière, et qui gloussaient devant Sirius. Il y eut aussi des espions de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle qui tentèrent de passer inaperçus. Sirius dû les chasser. Quand enfin, il ne resta plus que des membres de la maison vert et argent, le capitaine les fit passer par ordre de sélections.

Les poursuiveurs d'abord, ils s'envolèrent et Sirius leur lança le souafle de différentes façons, pour voir leur capacité de réception. Il demanda à la moitié de tenter de faire des interceptions sur l'autre moitié, puis inversa les rôles. Et enfin, il fini par des tirs au but selon diverses positions. Il ne resta plus que quatre membres à la fin qui avaient retenus l'attention du jeune loup. Un Serpentard de troisième année, un autre de quatrième année, Jeyne, et la dernière de septième année.

Il leur demanda de redescendre, de patienter, et passa aux sélection des batteurs. Deux par deux, au sol, il leur donna une batte, et leur ordonna de frapper le ballon de foot qu'il leur lançait, pour que la balle aille exactement dans le rond central des buts. Quand il eut gardé ceux qui s'en étaient le mieux sortis, il leur demanda le même exercice, mais sur un balais la prise étant plus difficile.

A la grande joie du Capitaine, Khamul fit un excellent résultat. Il prit alors les trois meilleurs et les fit s'entraîner à toucher les poursuiveurs, et ceux-ci devant les éviter au mieux tout en se passant le Souafle. Il prit aussi les postulants gardien, moins nombreux, et les mit à profit. Un seul d'entre eux se démarqua, un Serpentard de cinquième année, bien musclé, mais très rapide et avec de bons réflexes. Les sélections continuèrent jusqu'à la soirée.

Enfin, Sirius rendit son verdict. Il garda en poursuiveurs le troisième année, bien grand pour son âge, et très adroit dans ses tirs mais aussi le quatrième année, plus trapu, pour les interceptions, et les jours de grands vents, ainsi que Jeyne. Pour le gardien, il prit le seul à la hauteur, le cinquième année. Pour le dernier poste de batteur, ce fut plus compliqué : les deux restants, étant d'un très bon niveau. Mais il garda avec lui son compère de toujours, Khamul, face au jeune quatrième année qui paraissait moins solide, en lui déclarant qu'il préférait un vétéran. Enfin, le poste d'attrapeur se retrouva entre les mains de Tom, comme à l'accoutumé.

L'euphorie des sélectionnés se mêla à la pointe de déception de ceux qui n'étaient pas ou plus dans l'équipe, mais c'est tous ensembles qu'ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune, fatigués, mais heureux. Sirius griffonna rapidement les noms des joueurs sur un parchemin, et ressorti pour amener la liste à son directeur.

Arrivé à la salle des professeurs, où il pensait le trouver à cette heure-ci, il frappa mais n'eut pas de réponse immédiate. Étonné, il recommença son geste, et cette fois, la porte s'ouvrit sur les cheveux blonds platine et soigneux du professeur Dante. Il paraissait tendu, et dérangé.

\- Excusez moi professeur, dit Sirius, mais je voulais remettre la liste de l'équipe de Quidditch au professeur Slughorn.

\- Le directeur de Serpentard n'est pas là pour le moment Monsieur Greendal. Mais je la lui remettrais demain. Répondit le professeur de métamorphose en prenant la liste que lui tendait Sirius.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, et prit congé. Dans les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussé, il croisa Teddy et une fille aux cheveux roux de Gryffondor. Le Serpentard et le Serdaigle s'échangèrent des regards noirs, mais les deux élèves cote à cote avaient l'air tendus et pressés de monter probablement vers leurs dortoirs.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, Sirius vit que l'ambiance avait changé. Les étudiants prenaient leur repas devant une longue table à la nappe verte en soie et aux couvert en argent, ou flânaient dans leur coin. Elwin et Khamul se tenaient, reculé, à l'opposé de la table de victuailles, un hibou au plumage brun à leur coté. Ils semblaient en grave discussion, aussi le nouveau capitaine s'empressa de les rejoindre. En le voyant arriver, Elwin hocha la tête, et sans que le loup ait à demander, il lui fit signe de se rapprocher.

\- Mon père vient de m'envoyer une lettre, confia-t-il d'un ton supérieur. Tu te souviens des meurtres qui sont parus à la _Gazette_ Jeudi de la semaine dernière ?

Sirius hocha la tête, en fronçant les sourcils. Bien sur qu'il s'en souvenait. Mais pour qu'Elwin revienne dessus ce soir, son père avait du apprendre quelque chose d'important.

\- Et bien, deux des enquêteurs viennent d'être retrouvés assassinés aujourd'hui au ministère. Par empoisonnement. Les journalistes ne sont pas encore au courant, mais pour mon père tout semble clairement indiquer que ce n'est pas qu'un simple règlement de compte entre sorciers. Il y a quelque chose de louche qui se trame là dessous ...


	14. Le baiser du Serpent

Chapitre 14 : Le baiser du Serpent.

Le mois d'Octobre arriva sur Poudlard, avec ses teintes orangés. Les étudiants, avaient repris le bain des cours et les nouveaux venus commençaient déjà à se faire à la vie du château. La nouvelle du meurtre des Aurors enquêteurs sur l'affaire de Glasgow avait été ébruitée par un journaliste de la _Gazette du Sorcier_, mais les informations restaient évasives. Seuls de rares élèves, tel qu'Elwin, en savaient plus que les autres et se gardaient bien d'en dévoiler plus. Sirius soupçonnait aussi Ted Lupin et la jeune Gryffondor rousse de Weasley d'en savoir davantage via respectivement, leur parrain et leur oncle : le célèbre survivant Harry Potter.

Hormis cela, presque rien ne troublait l'enceinte de l'édifice et ses étudiants. Si ce n'était quelques blagues, ou quelques règlements de comptes. Sirius faisait parti des deux catégories. Il devait supporter Ted, qui en plus se trouvait dans la même maison que sa régulière. Heureusement pour lui, Dymphina détournait quelque peu ses attentions. En revanche, dans sa propre maison, il devait compter sur les demandes d'attentions de Jeyne. Bien que ces sortes d'attirances avaient toujours fait sourire le jeune Serpentard ou l'exaspérait, cette fois-ci, cela l'ennuyait profondément et parfois même le troublait. La jeune fille était particulièrement insistante, et -il fallait qu'il le reconnaisse- ses charmes n'étaient pas sans effets sur lui depuis la scène de son évanouissement. Même le Quidditch, dont l'entraînement avait repris en prévision du prochain match, ne l'aidait pas à l'éviter. Elle faisait en effet partis des Poursuiveurs sélectionnés. Sirius savait qu'elle n'avait passé ce test que pour vouloir plus de temps avec lui; mais elle était très douée, et il avait donc tout naturellement choisi de primer son talent, pour la réussite de l'équipe. [/font]

\- Je m'ennuie, soupira Khamul alors qu'ils étaient en pleine après-midi d'un Samedi ensoleillé.

Sirius sourit. Lui aussi, s'ennuyait. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux dans un coin de la salle commune. Soudain il se leva.

\- Et si nous allions dehors ? Proposa le Capitaine.

Khamul soupira, répliqua un "je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'on va pouvoir faire de plus là bas" que Sirius sembla ignorer et acquiesça finalement.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le grand chêne près du lac, qui était leur emplacement privilégié. En se rapprochant, ils virent que trois des secondes années s'y étaient déjà installé. Des Poufsouffle. Khamul ne changea pas ses plans pour autant. Il poussa le premier des jeunes élèves par des coups de pied en leur ordonnant de dégager le coin. Si l'un d'eux sembla ne pas vouloir se lever aux premiers abords, prêt à répondre au Serpentard, il prit ensuite la poudre escampette quand l'aîné lui demanda d'un sourire goguenard ce qu'il comptait faire face à l'élite des Serpentard. Les deux amis prirent donc leur place confortablement allongé en riant de l'attitude des Poufsouffle. Rire qui se transforma en bougonnement quand ils virent Aelys s'approcher d'eux d'un pas furieux.

\- Votre attitude est vraiment ignoble ! Rugit-t-elle.

\- Je crois que nous avons mis une lionne en colère, remarqua Khamul avec un petit rire narquois, auquel répondit Sirius.

\- Vous n'avez pas honte de chasser comme ça des élèves pour poser vos fesses tranquillement ?!

\- Pas le moins du monde, souffla Sirius avec un sourire goguenard en coin et en se relevant. Vois-tu cette partie de nous est bien trop appréciée par la gente féminine pour que nous n'en prenions pas le plus grand soin. Je suis sur qu'au fond de toi, tu approuves totalement, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire encore plus grand.

Aelys semblait sur le point d'exploser. Elle devait se contenir pour ne pas gifler ces deux abrutis avec leur sourire en coin. Elle répondit avec une grimace de dégoût :

\- Certainement pas ! Je ne tombe pas aussi bas. Tu m'attires autant qu'un cornichon, Greendal ! Et encore... les cornichons, eux, ne font pas preuve d'irrespect.

Le sourire du loup perdit de sa superbe. Il plissa les yeux pour fixer la Gryffondor. A coté de lui, Khamul prit un ton faux de désolé.

\- Ah là là Sirius... Je crois bien qu'elle n'est pas attirée. Que veux-tu, les goûts de ces imbéciles de Gryffondor...

\- Oui. Et puis, couplé à une chaste et une prude... rajouta Sirius.

Les joues d'Aelys virèrent au rouge. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende elle-même compte, elle gifla avec force le jeune Serpentard insolent. Le bruit fut sec, intense et net. Sirius poussa un grognement avant d'attraper fermement le poignet de la main qui avait osé frapper sa joue gauche. Ses yeux, plissés en un regard mauvais, reflétaient son état de colère, tout comme sa poigne. Aelys pensa un instant qu'elle était allée trop loin, mais son tempérament lui refusa d'avoir peur ou de s'excuser. Elle essaya de se dégager, en vain : la poigne du Serpentard était de fer sur elle; tandis que Sirius la fusillait encore du regard, le souffle rauque. Khamul, encore allongé sur l'herbe, regardait la scène interdit, son sourire figé.

\- Je parie qu'elle n'a même jamais simplement embrassé quelqu'un. Gronda Sirius.

\- Lâche moi, Greendal ! Menaça la lionne en essayant de nouveau de tirer son poignet de la prise.

Sirius émit un ricanement hautain. Un éclat lumineux venait d'apparaître dans ses yeux : une idée, qui se plaça à coté du reflet de la colère. Il ne voyait plus que par ces éclats.

\- Tu vas pouvoir me dire merci, continua-t-il énigmatiquement, comme si la rouge et or n'avait pas parlé.

Aelys stoppa ses mouvements, suspicieuse. Elle plongea sa main libre dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière où se trouvait sa baguette magique. Puis d'un coup, le Serpentard tira brusquement le bras qu'il tenait. La rouge et or bascula légèrement plus près de lui, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu se ressaisir, Sirius posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit les lèvres douces, chaudes et généreuses de la Gryffondor et apprécia le moment. Il allât jusqu'à pousser le vice de passer fugacement sa langue dessus, savourant leur goût.

Aelys d'abord interdite par l'audace du jeune homme, senti une grande colère poindre en elle. Il y eut un _BANG_ retentissant. Sirius fit un petit vol plané et atterrit rudement sur le dos quelques pas plus loin.

_\- Strangulum !_

Le Serpentard était en train de se relever péniblement, quand le maléfice d'étranglement l'atteignit. Lorsqu'il senti la pression sur son cou, il porta machinalement une main dessus, comme si cela allait desserrer l'étreinte invisible. Il retomba sur le dos. Sa gorge le brûlait et ses poumons réclamaient furieusement de l'air, qui ne passait plus. Sirius suffoquait sur le sol, sous le regard choqué de Khamul et de quelques autres élèves qui avaient tourné les yeux vers eux. La main du jeune loup chercha à tâtons, de gestes maladroits sa baguette magique. Puis comme il était venu, le sort s'acheva.

Sirius inspira à grandes gorgés l'air alentour qui brûla sa trachée et ses poumons. Furieux, il se releva et sans ouvrir la bouche, il lança à son tour le sort qui émit un _BANG_ pour projeter la Gryffondor comme lui quelques instants plus tôt. La jeune fille, rapide comme l'éclair, se protégea avec le charme du bouclier. Sirius projeta un autre sort et Aelys, après s'être de nouveau mis sous protection, lui en renvoya un autre. Cette fois, ci, il fut détourné par le Serpentard, qui profita de l'ouverture pour contre-attaquer. Khamul se releva, saisit sa baguette, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.  
Soudain, il y eut des paroles révoltés et le professeur Bones apparut de l'autre coté de la pelouse. Elle avait l'air retournée et furieuse.

\- Ça suffit ! Hurlait-elle. Monsieur Greendal, Miss Targaryen rangez vos baguettes IMMEDIATEMENT ! Et je ne veux pas voir un seul sort informulé sortir où je vous promet que celui qui l'aura lancé sera en bonne voie pour un blâme ou une expulsion de Poudlard !

Le professeur arriva à la hauteur des deux fautifs. Ils se foudroyaient du regard, et on aurait dit que des éclairs rouges allaient surgir des yeux de Sirius, quand à Aelys, elle était pas loin de renâcler et ses joues étaient toujours aussi rouges. En voyant les élèves qui s'attroupaient de plus en plus autour d'eux, Miss Bones trouva plus sage de les envoyer dans un endroit plus tranquille.

\- Dans mon bureau. Tous les deux. Un tel comportement est intolérable dans l'enceinte de ce château.

Elle mit ses mains dans le dos des deux étudiants, et les poussa sans ménagement à l'interrieur, jusqu'au troisième étage, où se trouvait son bureau. Nul n'ouvrit la bouche pendant le déplacement. On n'entendit que les souffles tendus et furieux, et la porte qui s'ouvrit et se referma sur eux.

C'était une pièce sobre, mais accueillante. Il y avait quelques squelettes d'animaux, une table, des chaises, une armoire, des bocaux aux différentes teintes remplis de créatures de toutes sortes, des tableaux haut en couleur représentants des musiciens, d'autres de sorciers célèbres. Au fond, Sirius reconnu une glace à l'ennemi, dont les contours des silhouettes étaient flous. Elle contourna la table et se posa devant eux, les mains sur le bois.

\- Assis, dit-elle simplement et autoritairement.

Sirius et Aelys obéirent aussitôt.

\- Alors ? Continua-t-elle en les fixant. J'exige des explications !

\- Demandez à la folle ! Répliqua d'un ton acide le Serpentard. C'est un danger public, qui lance des sorts d'étranglements aux gens.

\- Est-ce vrai, Miss Targaryen ? Questionna le professeur Bones.

Aelys se pinça les lèvres, perdit ses couleurs rouges et approuva d'un signe de tête, avant de la baisser :

\- C'est exact professeur, je... j'ai perdu mon sang froid quand il m'a embrassé...

\- Vous n'allez pas me dire, que vous attaquez vos camarades simplement pour un baiser miss Targaryen ? Coupa la femme.

Sirius esquissa un sourire victorieux. L'enseignante n'en revenait pas de l'attitude de la préfète.

\- Il... m'a insulté aussi, et a envoyé bouler trois jeunes élèves, tenta de se justifier misérablement la jeune Gryffondor.

\- Votre comportement a été intolérable jeune fille. Lancer un sort, contre un camarade, qui plus est mortel ! Peut importe la raison. J'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor. Et vous serez en retenue pendant un mois. Parfaitement, vous m'avez bien entendue, enchaîna-t-elle en voyant l'expression d'horreur sur le visage de la jeune rouge et or. Quand à vous, monsieur Greendal, ajouta-t-elle en percevant son air supérieur et son sourire, vous serez vous aussi en retenue, deux soir durant. Pour vous enseigner les bonnes manières. Sortez, maintenant et retournez dans vos dortoirs.

La mine de Sirius s'était quelque peu déconfite à l'évocation de sa punition et de sa raison.

\- Bravo, Targaryen... ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher une fois le seuil de la porte atteint.

Juste avant de tourner les talons vers les cachots, coupant court à une éventuelle réponse.


	15. Dans la forêt-Interdite

**Chapitre 15 : Dans la forêt-Interdite.**

* * *

L'équipe de Serpentard rentra de son petit échauffement matinal, épuisée, mais heureuse. Sirius, Khamul et Jeyne rejoignirent leurs amis qui se tenaient dans un coin où de jeunes sorciers essayaient de produire des créatures avec des verres de tables. Elwin leva les yeux de son livre, et désigna les avis de la salle commune.

\- Oooh ! S'exclama Khamul, une visite à Pré-au-Lard. Super, voilà de quoi se changer un peu le idées. Prévue pour le vendredi d'Hallowen, bien sur.

Sirius sourit. Les sorties dans le village sorcier étaient rares, mais toujours divertissantes, ou si ce n'était pas le cas, Khamul et lui s'en chargeaient. Une horloge puissante, mais lointaine, sonna midi, et sentant leurs estomacs dans leurs talons, les Serpentard prirent la direction de la Grande Salle. A peine, fut-il assis, que le professeur Bones se dirigea vers Sirius, depuis la table des Gryffondor.

\- Monsieur Greendal, dit-elle, Vous êtes prié de vous rendre ce soir à 21 heures devant la cabane du professeur Hagrid pour votre retenue.

Sirius soupira, blasé, une fois qu'elle eut tourné les talons. Il ne manquait plus que ça, se retrouver avec ce balourd de professeur, en compagnie d'Aelys. Khamul n'avait pas dévoilé les raisons de ses retenues, ni ses actions aux autres selon la volonté de son ami. Aussi, il était le seul à comprendre complètement sa nervosité. Une fois le repas terminé, Sirius s'élança dans la volière prendre un hibou et écrivit rapidement quelques mots pour sa famille. L'oiseau s'élança, jusqu'à disparaître dans le ciel.

Le soir arriva bien trop vite au yeux du Serpentard, qui se rendit de pas lourds au lieu de rendez-vous pour sa retenue. Il y avait déjà du monde. Hagrid, bien sur, se tenait devant sa maison – plus une cabane qu'une véritable maison d'ailleurs – à coté de lui, se tenait le nouveau concierge, au visage peu engageant, son insigne Gilles S. Deplumes fièrement accroché à sa cape. Derrière, se tenait plus timidement, une jeune fille blonde de Poufsouffle, ainsi que, d'un air dégoûtée, Aelys.

\- Bien, ils sont tous là, Hagrid. Déclara le concierge.

Hagrid le remercia, et ordonna aux élèves de le suivre, ce qu'ils firent de mauvaise grâce. Ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Quand le demi-géant expliqua qu'ils allaient devoir le suivre dans cette obscurité, la jeune Poufsouffle paniqua. Hagrid dû la rassurer légèrement, puis exposa leur travail.

\- Nous allons nourrir les créatures de l'école, dit-il en désignant des tas de viandes d'animaux. Certains, ont besoin de différents médicaments, aussi c'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là, à les nourrir, et les soigner. Nous ne serons pas trop de quatre. Nous allons nous mettre par équipe de deux, et nous répartir les créatures.

Les élèves acquiescèrent, Sirius et Aelys se lancèrent des regards noirs, lourds de sens. Le professeur Hagrid continua :

\- Sirius et moi, prendrons chacun une fille avec nous. Un groupe ira nourrir les hippogriffes, les licornes et les korrigans, l'autre, les botruks, les sombrals et les niffleurs. Il y a des brouettes à votre disposition, et des stocks bien définis pour certains membres, n'utilisez pas la magie pour leur apporter leur nourriture, ou ils ne mangeront pas. Si vous avez un problème, envoyez des étincelles rouges avec votre baguette magique. Donc, disons que j'irais avec Aelys. Nous prendrons les premiers animaux. Sirius et Elenna, vous irez de votre coté faire les autres.

Sirius hocha la tête, tout comme Aelys, qui semblait ravie d'échapper à une excursion avec le Serpentard. La jeune Poufsouffle, sembla en revanche, plus terrifiée de ne pas être avec le colosse. Sirius lui adressa un regard encouragent, et prenant son attitude charmeuse, l'invita à le suivre. Il s'approcha de la première brouette remplie de divers bouts de viandes hachés qui puaient déjà. Gentleman, il prit les anses et commença à pousser en direction du lieu où résidaient les premiers animaux, tandis qu'Elenna suivait, la baguette allumée, scrutant les ténèbres.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au lieux où se terraient les niffleurs. De multiples trous où ils nichaient s'étendaient devant eux. En sentant les odeurs, quelques-uns sortirent leurs longs museaux. Sirius prit la liste des consignes, et la déchiffra. Il repéra celui qui avait une blessure qui cicatrisait sur le flan. Comme convenu, il prit donc le paquet contenant la viande où étaient mélangé les médicaments, et s'approcha de l'animal. Celui-ci le renifla affectueusement, puis attrapa la viande avec ses pattes plates et la mangea progressivement. Elenna nourrissait les autres, qu'elle carraissait aussi prudemment, passant ses doigts dans leur fourrure bouffante et noire.

Enfin, le premier groupe fini, ils se dirigèrent vers le lieux où étaient positionné les autres brouettes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait toi, pour être en retenue ? Demanda la Poufsouffle à Sirius.

Celui-ci la regarda scrutant son visage au travers de la nuit. Elle rougit légèrement quand il la fixa, et détourna ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait.

\- J'ai été attaqué par la Gryffondor, dit-il. Je me suis défendu.

La jeune fille regarda de nouveau son compagnon, surprise et dubitative.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle attaqué ? C'est une préfète pourtant, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Sirius bougonna, et accéléra inconsciemment le pas. La Poufsouffle le suivit en se retenant de courir pour rester à ses cotés. Elle ne lâcha pas l'affaire, reposant même sa question.

\- Parce que je l'ai embrassé. Lâcha enfin Sirius en s'arrêtant pour faire face à la jeune sorcière.

Elle sembla encore plus désappointée par la réponse. Il était furieux, mais plus contre lui et son action, que contre la Poufsouffle. La fille balança nerveusement la baguette magique dans sa main, faisant vadrouiller le rait de lumière. Un moment pesant s'écoula, pendant lequel ils se dévisagèrent, elle, curieuse, et lui, cherchant une réponse invisible dans ses yeux. Enfin il brisa le silence.

\- Je ne savais pas que j'embrassais aussi mal. Dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, avec un sourire en coin. Et toi, pourquoi es-tu là ?

Elenna sourit elle aussi, devant la réplique du Serpentard, ne voulant pas approfondir plus, vu qu'il n'avait pas l'air décidé à le faire. Il avait recommencé à marcher. A sa question, elle répondit d'une voix déçue.

\- J'ai voulu rabaisser le caquet à des Gryffondor prétentieux qui méprisaient ma maison et ses élèves.

Sirius haussa les sourcils et lui adressa un sourire de loup, tandis qu'ils arrivaient en vue du point de rassemblement d'où il étaient partis.

\- Nous voilà au moins un point commun, ce soir, souffla-t-il, amusé. Bon, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux, voilà le stock pour les sombrals. On doit aussi donner à un bléssé...

Elenna angoissa soudainement.

\- Les... les sombral ? Répéta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. On va vraiment aller les nourrir ?

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Oui... je ne peux pas les approcher, rien que de les voir... je n'y arrive pas... mais pas du tout. Je fais une crise d'angoisse si j'en croise, confessa la Poufsouffle.

\- Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, le fait qu'ils portent la mort et la douleur avec eux, ils sont pas méchants, les sombrals, surtout ceux qui mènent les calèches de Poudlard. Comment fais-tu aux rentrées ?

\- Je ferme les yeux, et je me laisse guider par un ami jusqu'au château.

Sirius l'examina. De toute évidence, sa peur n'était pas feinte.

\- Ça risque de nous poser un petit soucis. Dit-il.

Il regarda du coté des brouettes que prenait Hagrid. Il y en avait toujours deux de pleines. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'étaient pas encore revenu de leur première virée.

\- On a qu'a attendre ici que le professeur Hagrid revienne. On avisera après, ils doivent pas en avoir pour longtemps maintenant.

Sur ces mots, il s'assit à même l'herbe, imité rapidement par Elenna, qui le colla, effrayée par les bruits nocturnes. Il passa son bras autour d'elle pour la rassurer.

Peu de temps après en effet, le demi-géant arriva, portant la brouette, tandis que la Gryffondor le suivait, la baguette allumée. Ils furent surpris de les voir sans plus d'activités. Mais avant de se faire accoster, Sirius prit les devants, déclarant qu'il y avait un problème. Hagrid les fixa et le Serpentard exposa les faits lui, ne voyant pas les sombrals, et elle effrayée au point de ne pas ouvrir les yeux, n'aiderait pas pour les nourrir comme il le fallait, surtout le blessé. Le colosse sembla extrêmement gêné par la situation, qu'il n'avait de toutes évidences, pas prévue.

\- Voyons... Il nous reste les licornes qui préfèrent les présences féminines, et les hippogriffes qui préféreront que je sois là, marmonna Hagrid. Nous n'allons pas perdre plus de temps, Aelys, vu que tu vois les sombrals il me semble, tu te mettra avec Sirius, et Elenna, tu vas venir avec moi. Et je ne veux pas d'embrouilles entre vous.

Aelys esquissa une grimace, tandis que Sirius hochait la tête, résigné et qu'Elenna était trop heureuse d'avoir un colosse comme garde du corps. En passant à coté des deux autres élèves, elle leur adressa un air désolée. Puis Hagrid prit la seconde de leur brouette, y accrocha son énorme lanterne et, suivit par la Poufsouffle, s'enfonça de nouveau dans la forêt.

Sans se retourner, Sirius s'approcha de l'engin où étaient entassées des énormes carcasses de viande, probablement des cotes de bœuf. Il sut qu'Aelys le suivait, en voyant le faisceau lumineux derrière lui. La clairière des sombrals était beaucoup plus enfoncée dans la forêt, aussi le trajet fut plus délicat. Les roues butaient contre des racines, plus ou moins grosses, et le chemin était un peu escarpé. En revanche, Aelys, finit par parler.

\- Tu étais encore en train de draguer ? Demanda-t-elle avec un dégoût contenu et une certaine ironie. Tu ne peux décidément pas t'en empêcher, toi '_le tombeur_' ! Mais pourtant, je ne vois pas comment tes conquêtes peuvent te trouver quelque chose d'attirant. Non, vraiment je n'y arrive pas.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il essaya d'ignorer les remarques. Le silence oppressant autour d'eux ne l'aidait pas non plus.

\- Mais de là à te fournir dans la cours des petits, je n'aurai pas cru ça de toi.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de répondre cette fois.

\- Je ne la draguais pas. Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire, je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge de féminin.

Aelys fit une grimace dans le dos du Serpentard, et enchaîna toujours dans le même ton, mais où perçait cette fois sa colère.

\- Ben tiens, comme si j'allais te croire après ce que tu m'as fait.

Sirius soupira. Mais il ne répliqua pas. Il se perdit dans ses pensées.

\- Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser, non ? Enchaîna Aelys, entêtée.

\- Je crois que j'ai suffisamment payé pour cette connerie. Répondit Sirius en se massant son cou encore douloureux.

Le geste n'échappa pas à la Gryffondor. Il y eut un moment de silence, précédant lequel Sirius marmonna seulement le fait qu'en plus des retenues, il devait aussi se coltiner sa présence. Ils arrivèrent en vue de la clairière des Sombrals. Sirius ne voyait pas les bêtes, aussi laissa-t-il Aelys gérer la mission, tandis qu'il donnait la viande là où il pensait qu'il y avait une des créatures.

\- Sur ton autre coté, idiot, soupira dédaigneusement Aelys devant l'attitude dépassée de son comparse.

\- Je ne suis pas un idiot, espèce de folle. Répliqua celui-ci piqué au vif.

En voyant la jeune fille probablement en train de caresser les animaux qu'il ne voyait pas; d'une manière si douce, tellement contraire à ce que pensait la majorité des sorciers de ces créatures, il senti un sentiment curieux au fond de lui. Il eut envie de lui demander qui elle avait vu mourir pour pouvoir les voir, mais il résista, se disant que sa curiosité serait mal venue, et déplacée.

Une fois leur tâche finie, ils reprirent le chemin inverse, en silence. Il y eut à un moment des sons de branches cassées derrière eux, suivit par un bruit mat. Sirius se retourna, pour découvrir Aelys au sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? Demanda-t-il exaspéré.

\- Je suis tombé, triple hibou ! Répondit-elle.

\- Tu ne peux donc pas regarder où tu mets tes pieds ? Soupira Sirius en se remettant dans le sens de la marche.

Aelys ne répliqua pas de suite, elle illumina derrière elle avec sa baguette magique. Passant sur chaque arbre, chaque buisson, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Puis elle se releva péniblement.

\- J'ai cru que nous étions suivit... Expliqua-t-elle.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il jeta tout de même prudemment un rapide coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

\- A part Hagrid, ou ses Sombrals je ne vois pas qui voudrait te suivre. Dit-il.

\- Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi populaire que monsieur Greendal le tombeur, lâcha-t-elle. Personnellement je n'aime pas cette sensation...

Sirius haussa les épaules et repris sa marche, suivi par Aelys qui se positionna un peu plus près du Serpentard. Le silence autour d'eux était oppressant. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruissement, pas un seul bruit de la faune nocturne non plus. Pourtant les animaux se trouvaient à foison dans la forêt, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner le jeune Greendal. Puis, d'un coup sec, il y eut un craquement lugubre qui résonna, juste derrière eux. Comme mû par un réflexe commun, Sirius et Aelys se retournèrent, baguette levée. Prêts à parer à un éventuel danger.

\- Cette fois, c'est clair, murmura Aelys, il y a quelque chose qui nous suit.

\- On dirait bien que tu as raison pour cette fois, Targaryen, souffla Sirius.

Un éclat de rire lugubre leur répondit, qui les fit frissonner, malgré le fait qu'il ne dura que quelque secondes.


	16. La prédiction des Centaures

Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens avec la suite de ma fiction, plusieurs chapitres à poster à vrai dire =)  
Mais commençons par le 16 déjà :p un chapitre un peu difficile peut-être sur les charabia centauresques, c'est normal si vous ne captez pas tout :p (pour l'instant).) Et puis jme suis fait plaisir sur les noms d'amis sur un forum que je fréquente, vous verrez XD

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : La prédiction des Centaures**

* * *

Le silence oppressant était revenu autour d'eux. La main de Sirius était moite depuis qu'il avait entendu ce rire. Il se ressaisit cependant rapidement, et voulu activer le sort de recherche de présence humaine.

\- _Hominum revel_... commença-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, qu'une nuée d'oiseaux noirs arrivèrent droit sur eux, en croassant lugubrement. Sirius dressa le bouclier magique, et regarda médusé autour de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? Demanda Sirius qui s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu de sa question.

À coté de lui, Aelys, s'était accroupie, le visage dans ses bras, oubliant ses pouvoirs magiques et se faisait dépasser par les corbeaux. En poussant un juron, il se précipita à ses cotés. Il l'attrapa par le bras, la protégea elle aussi d'un sort et la tira pour qu'elle se relève, tout en éclairant toujours l'endroit d'où était parvenue le rire.

\- Bordel, Targaryen, relève toi bon sang !

Il la releva péniblement. Elle gardait résolument les yeux fermés et Sirius s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait. En prenant sur lui, il brandit son instrument magique et s'évertua à chasser les volatiles, jusqu'à ce que la Gryffondor ne se décide a rouvrir les yeux et ne l'aide. Voyant qu'elle avait repris ses esprits, Sirius s'enfonça vers les arbres d'où il pensait trouver la source de ce qui les avait surpris. Ne trouvant rien il continua un peu plus loin, sans succès. Il ne vit qu'une branche morte, cassée, comme si quelqu'un avait marché dessus. Il revient vers Aelys, qu'il prit par l'épaule pour lui indiquer d'avancer.

Ils restèrent collés, aux aguets. Sirius se demandait vaguement d'où sortaient les corbeaux qui avaient fondus sur eux d'un coup, sans aucun signes précurseurs. Étaient-ils déjà présents quand les sorciers étaient passés plus tôt ? Les avaient-ils observés puis attaqués pensant qu'ils constituaient une menace ? L'un d'eux avait-il émit un cri que les deux jeune étudiants avaient pris pour un rire lugubre ? Mais dans ce cas, ça n'expliquait pas la branche rompue. Ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Sirius, quand soudain, un grondement s'éleva, tout proche.

Comme le signe qu'ils attendaient, la préfète et lui se mirent dos à dos, tenant leur baguette magique bien en hauteur. Le grondement se rapprocha, s'intensifiant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne clairement aux oreilles de Sirius.

\- On dirait un bruit de sabot, commenta-t-il.

Il n'avait pas tord, quelques secondes plus tard, ils furent encerclés par une hordes d'animaux mi hommes, mi chevaux. Ils les menaçaient de flèches et de lances, bien ordonnées. L'un des centaures, au visage fier, au pelage brun et aux cheveux noirs, s'avança un peu plus vers eux et leur adressa la parole, d'une voix grave et profonde.

\- Humains, abaissez donc vos morceaux de bois, qui ne feront pas le poids contre nous tous.

\- Si vous permettez, répondit Sirius d'un ton de défi, j'aimerai mieux le garder.

Aelys dans son dos acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Le centaure renâcla. Un autre, à la robe alezan dans la masse, aux longs et fins cheveux bruns, cracha son mécontentement d'une voix un peu plus aiguë que son chef, en raclant le sol de son sabot.

\- Au diable les sorciers et leur magie ! Tombons-leur dessus, ils verront bien à quel point ils sont impuissants.

Sirius et Aelys se rapprochèrent, légèrement paniqués. La sorcière dressa un bouclier magique. Le centaure qui était le plus avancé vers eux, plissa les yeux d'un air méfiant, mais quand il vit que le sort n'était pas une menace, il se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé, qui s'avérait être une femelle.

\- Du calme, Flora. Intima celui qui s'avérait être le chef.

Un autre centaure brun, à coté de Flora, qui semblait plus jeune et à la voix plus mélancolique, prit la parole à son tour.

\- Mars brille fort rouge ce soir, réveillant les esprits belliqueux. Dit-il. Et elle est dans la maison du scorpion, elle nous indique les prémices d'une guerre à but destructeur...

\- Mais avec Uranus à ses cotés, répondit Flora en s'adressant au centaure qui venait de parler, elle indique surtout des nouveaux changements, des grands bouleversements. Pour les sorciers, mais aussi pour nous, Mus. Surtout pour nous. Les fiers et nobles centaures vaincront, voilà le message que les astres veulent nous transmettre.

\- Avez-vous oublié les mises en gardes de Neptune ? Demanda une centaure au pelage cendré avec une fleur accrochée dans ses cheveux courts et clairs. Elle se trouve au centre même de l'espace laissé par Mars et Uranus, se lève peu de temps après les deux astres, pile quand Saturne l'implacable se couche. Vous connaissez son voile mystérieux : Neptune rend les interprétations nébuleuses, parfois même peut les fausser totalement, si on se précipite sur les conclusions.

\- Merci Violette, répondit le chef. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour prendre le pas sur les sorciers. Ceux qui pensent le contraire, n'ont qu'a rejoindre le camps de Bane. Ils ne sont pas les bienvenus dans le nôtre. Nous sommes venu ici contrer l'éventuelle menace dictée par les cieux.

Il observa de nouveau les jeunes étudiants qui paraissaient complètement perdus dans les échanges des centaures, mais tout ce qu'ils espéraient était de ne pas mal finir.

\- Nous n'attaquons jamais les jeunes poulains. Continua-t-il à leur attention. Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici, sorciers. Une présence maléfique rôde, et le clan des centaures extrémistes, même s'ils doivent respecter notre loi de ne pas faire de mal aux poulains, vous aurait probablement pris pour servir de monnaie d'échange.

\- De quelle présence maléfique parlez-vous ? Demanda Sirius soudain intéressé et effrayé par ce que le centaure avait à lui dire.

Le chef des hommes-chevaux le regarda, cherchant à le dévisager. Aelys se retourna, elle aussi.

\- Le savoir des cieux restent à ceux qui en connaissent la clé, dit-il. Pourquoi cherches-tu à savoir cela, humain?

\- Parce que..., Sirius hésita mais continua. Parce que nous avons entendu quelque chose de suspect juste un peu plus haut, par là. Une sorte de rire lugubre, mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, une horde de corbeau nous a plongé dessus.

Tout en parlant, il indiqua l'endroit où il avait vu la branche cassée. Le centaure sursauta, et d'une voix ferme ordonna :

\- Ronan, Divinum et Forge, allez donc jeter un coup d'œil là bas.

Trois centaures se détachèrent précipitamment du groupe et galopèrent jusqu'à l'endroit qu'avait indiqué Sirius. Quand ils revinrent après leur inspection, ils étaient bredouilles, comme les étudiants peu avant.

\- Il n'y a plus rien là bas, déclara le centaure à la robe claire et aux cheveux blonds. Pas une seule plume de corbeaux, ni même de marque de présence d'oiseaux. Ni même d'animaux tout court. Il y règne un silence de mort, et seuls quelques signes indiquent une présence, probablement humanoïde. Un lanceur de sort.

\- Merci, Divinum, répondit simplement le chef.

\- Cela signifie que le premier signe de Mars s'est déjà réalisé, Magorian ?! Demanda d'une voix grave et triste le centaure au cheveux roux qui avait prit par à l'exploration. L'ombre a rencontré l'un des deux poulains qu'elle cherche ?

\- Probablement Ronan, répondit laconiquement le chef en détaillant de nouveau les deux étudiants. Mais si tel est le cas et qu'ils sont encore ici, c'est que nous sommes arrivés au bon moment. Les étoiles nous ont peut-être envoyés ces signes pour que nous les trouvions à cet instant...

\- Il faut les renvoyer au château, asséna Mus.

Magorian, le chef, approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Jaila, Nicolas vous raccompagnerez les deux poulains à l'orée de la forêt.

Un centaure femelle au pelage brun clair, aux cheveux blonds, et un autre mâle, plus imposant, aux cheveux brun et au poil plus sombre s'approchèrent. Puis, la troupe du reste des créatures se retira, rapidement, avec le bruit de grondement de leurs sabots sur le sol. Magorian les suivit, dans l'ombre, non sans avoir au préalable lancé :

\- Au revoir, sorciers guidés par la bergère. Puisse le ciel vous être favorable dans les moments sombres et les douleurs à venir.

Sirius et Aelys se retrouvèrent encadrés des deux centaures préalablement choisit. Le garçon prit la brouette vide et ils marchèrent le plus vite possible en direction du lieu de rassemblement où ils espéraient trouver Hagrid. Les Centaures leur emboîtèrent le pas, aussi silencieux que les deux élèves.  
Puis, n'y tenant plus, Sirius s'adressa au centaure qui marchait à coté de lui.

\- Ce que nous avons rencontré, d'après vous... c'est l'ombre dont vous parliez ?

\- Effectivement, il semblerait que tous les signes concordent. Répondit Nicolas d'une voix posée.

\- Qui est cet ombre ? Demanda promptement Aelys. Et lequel de nous cherchait-elle ?

\- Seul notre mère connaît la réponse. Déclara Jaila d'une voix énigmatique.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent, perplexes.

\- Heu... votre mère ? Répéta la Gryffondor.

\- Celle que vous nommez Lune, expliqua Nicolas.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Quand ils furent en vue du point de rendez-vous, Ils s'aperçurent que Hagrid et Elenna revenaient de leur deuxième fournée, eux aussi. Ceux-ci furent étonnés de leurs compagnons de voyage. Jaila s'expliqua avec le colosse. Elle lui raconta qu'une présence maléfique était dans les environs, qu'elle avait attaqué les deux sorciers, que ceux-ci ne s'en étaient tirés que par la présence des siens sur place. Qu'il y avait aussi des meutes de centaures extrémistes et qu'il n'était guerre prudent d'envoyer une nouvelle fois de jeunes élèves dans la forêt. Hagrid acquiesça. De son coté, il avait eu affaire à une chaîne d'araignées géantes affolées.

\- Nous vous les confions, maintenant ils sont sous bonne garde. Déclara Nicolas en parlant des deux sixième année. Au revoir jeunes poulains guidés par la bergère. Puisse le ciel vous être favorable.

Encore ces phrases, pensa Sirius, qui ne comprenait pas leurs sens et les interpréta comme une formule de politesse.

\- Merci encore. Répondit Hagrid. Nous allons rentrer au château maintenant, dit-il aux élèves en marchant en direction de l'édifice. Vous tous, vous irez à l'infirmerie.

\- Pardon ? Répliqua Sirius qui souhaitait juste rentrer et s'asseoir tranquillement dans son dortoir. Mais nous allons très bien, nous n'avons rien.

Il montra Aelys de la main tout en parlant et se mordit la lèvre. La jeune fille était couverte d'éraflures, de coups de becs, sa robe de sorcière déchirée de par l'attaque des corbeaux. Aussi, Sirius hocha la tête, résigné.


	17. La faiblesse du serment

Je tiens à signaler que ce chapitre est rated M, donc vous voilà prévenus :P Voici le chapitre suivant. Ouh j'ai pris du retard T-T pas taper.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : La faiblesse du serment.**

* * *

L'infirmière fut surprise de se voir attribuer autant de monde à cette heure. Elle installa Aelys sur un lit, après avoir fait un examen sommaire, continua avec Sirius et Elenna et fut soulagée de voir qu'ils n'avaient rien. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau en marmonnant des propos sur son incompréhension des travaux punitifs des élèves dans la sombre forêt-Interdite. Elle passa une potion à la Gryffondor, faisant apparaître un rideau devant son lit.  
Sirius demanda la permission de pouvoir rentrer dans son dortoir, craignant que l'infirmière ne proteste, mais à son grand soulagement, elle répondit affirmativement, pour lui et Elenna.

\- Je te raccompagne, Elenna ? Demanda Sirius.

Celle-ci, trop heureuse de ne pas se retrouver seule pour traverser les quelques mètres et rentrer dans son dortoir, accepta avec joie. Aussi, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la salle commune de la jeune fille. Arrivé près des cuisines, il décida de la laisser se débrouiller, ne voulant pas passer outre les protections de sa salle commune. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, pour le remercier. Surpris, il lui fit un de ses sourires de loup charmeur, puis tourna les talons, avec la classe qu'il possédait encore à ce moment.

Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à l'entrée de sa propre salle commune, exténué, murmura le mot de passe et rentra dans le pan de mur dévoilé. À l'interrieur de la pièce, il ne restait plus beaucoup de personnes. Il y avait Jeyne et son amie blonde, Melina, ainsi que deux cinquième année qui étaient de toutes évidences en train de lutter contre le sommeil. En le voyant, Jeyne lui adressa un beau sourire mais il se perdit quand elle vit son état. Il s'affala lourdement sur un grand canapé de cuir, tout proche, et avec un soupir, laissa tomber sa tête sur le haut du dossier. Jeyne se précipita à ses cotés, et s'assit.

\- Sirius, tu vas bien ? Que t'ont-ils fait faire ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix tremblante.

Pour toute réponse, le garçon soupira. Il reprit son souffle, et répondit à la question. Jeyne parut offusquée que la direction autorise les élèves à exécuter de telles tâches ingrates. Sirius la regarda en haussant les sourcils et relevant la tête, surpris par sa réflexion, puis il éclata de rire. Une punition devait être rédhibitoire au goût du loup. La jeune fille ne comprit pas sa réaction. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de le faire, qu'il passa affectueusement son bas par dessus les épaules de Jeyne et rapprocha doucement sa tête de son épaule. Elle fut agréablement surprise de cette marque d'émotion soudaine et spontanée du Serpentard et se mit à rigoler elle aussi, avec lui.

Melina, avec un air goguenard, déclara d'un coup qu'elle allait se coucher, comprenant qu'elle les laissait tranquilles à la fois pour ne pas se sentir isolée, ni casser le moment que son amie attendait. Sirius expliqua alors la vraie raison de son état à Jeyne, en posant langoureusement sa tête sur la sienne, racontant son voyage dans la forêt. Après son récit, Jeyne se releva doucement puis pris délicatement Sirius dans ses bras. A sa grande joie, il ne se déroba pas. Il allât même jusqu'à effleurer les longs cheveux bruns et bouclés, jouant avec, humant leur parfum. Il sentait aussi le cœur de la jeune fille battre furieusement dans sa poitrine, posée contre son torse. Lentement, il passa une main dans le dos de Jeyne, jusqu'à ses reins. La jeune fille resserra son étreinte et caressa elle aussi le dos du jeune homme. Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, absents de tout ce qui les entourait.

Jeyne s'écarta ensuite doucement de lui, en souriant timidement et en le regardant intensément dans les yeux. Sirius laissa encore un peu sa main passer dans les cheveux bruns, glissant jusqu'au menton fin, fixant les yeux noisettes, puis attira légèrement le visage de la jeune fille vers le siens, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent, lentement. Le baiser, d'abord délicat, gagna en intensité. Sirius pressa la tête de Jeyne d'une main, caressant de nouveau son dos de l'autre. Ils n'écartèrent leurs lèvres que pour reprendre leur souffle. Sirius avança un peu Jeyne recula et se prit les pieds dans le fauteuil, sur lequel elle tomba sur le dos, mollement.

Avec un sourire de loup, Sirius se plaça sur elle, à califourchon, en un instant. Jeyne lui attrapa la tête et l'embrassa passionnément. S'appuyant de coté sur le dossier, le jeune homme passa sa main libre sur la joue de la fille, puis redescendit lentement, laissant une marque brûlante là où passaient ses doigts. Il les descendit dans le cou, puis sur le haut de la robe de sorcier. Sa bouche les suivit, laissant les lèvres passer de la joue à l'arrête du visage jusqu'à en dessous. Sirius laissa glisser sa main sur la fine texture de la tenue de Jeyne, passant sur sa poitrine, caressant son ventre, jusqu'aux hanches, puis s'arrêtant sur la cuisse. Il fit remonter le tissu, de manière gourmande. Se doigts passèrent alors en dessous de la robe, remontant inexorablement et langoureusement sur la cuisse de la jeune fille, laissant de nouvelles marques de feu sur sa peau douce. Pendant ce temps, les lèvres, lassées de jouer dans le cou pale, s'avançaient vers le décolleté attirant, en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau dans leur route.

Jeyne fourrageait dans les cheveux foncés du garçon, laissant échapper des soupirs de plaisir, ou soufflant à Sirius qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce, qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter là, sans grande conviction cependant. Il ne l'écouta pas, et continua de promener ses lèvres jusqu'à arriver au niveau de sa poitrine. Il prit une pause, pendant laquelle il se redressa légèrement et fixa intensément le yeux de Jeyne avant de l'embrasser sur ses lèvres rendues plus rouges qu'à la normale. Celle-ci, le souffle brûlant, attrapa la robe de sorcier du garçon, la fit remonter rapidement jusqu'à sa tête, et la lui enleva prestement, ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux noirs. A son tour, elle caressa avec volupté le torse nu et musclé de Sirius d'une main, promenant l'autre dans son dos, tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient de nouveau. Après avoir repris son souffle, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et redescendit là où il s'était arrêté tout à l'heure. Avec ses dents, et des gestes proche de l'instinct animal, il déplaça les morceaux de tissus qui le gênaient dans son entreprise, allant jusqu'à déchirer le haut de la robe. Il savait qu'elle la réparerait d'un sort ensuite, aussi il ne se soucia pas de ce détail. Jeyne lui prit de nouveau sa tête, pour l'emmener à l'embrasser passionnément. Il promena ensuite sa langue et ses lèvres sur les parties que le soutient-gorge blanc et rouge ne lui masquait pas.

Il y eut des bruits de pas dans les escaliers de la salle commune. Probablement que les deux derniers élèves présents partaient se coucher, ou bien - percevant la tournure des événements entre leurs aînés - avaient décidé, pudiquement, de les laisser seuls. Cela les ferait bien leur affaire, surtout pour la jeune fille. Sans y accorder plus d'importance, ni vérifier, Sirius repris le chemin délaissé par sa main, remontant lentement sur la cuisse de Jeyne, toujours plus haut, tandis que sa bouche entière, tentait maintenant de pousser le dernier rempart de l'accès de la chaude poitrine. Puis, la frustration prenant le dessus, Sirius se redressa, trouva un équilibre et passa son bras dans le dos de sa partenaire, cherchant activement à dégrafer le vêtement importun. Pendant ce temps, son autre main était arrivée aux hanches, passant sur le fin tissu du deuxième sous-vêtement, tandis que Jeyne embrassait le cou du garçon, une main caressant et griffant son dos, l'autre fourrageant avidement dans ses cheveux. Son entreprise manuelle étant toujours sans succès, Sirius, en grognant, fouilla rapidement d'une main dans la poche de la robe de Jeyne, toujours sous lui, en tira la fine baguette magique, la pointa sur le soutient-gorge et d'un coup, il rendit l'âme, en se déchirant en plein centre, entre les seins de la jeune fille. Il jeta l'instrument qui l'avait débarrassé de l'obstacle sur sa propre robe, juste un peu plus loin du canapé qui avait d'ailleurs subit la même condition, sans plus de cérémonie. Jeyne l'embrassa de nouveau passionnément, puis, avec avidité, il reporta son attention sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, qu'il caressa doucement de sa main disponible. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une personne ne prononce son prénom, d'un ton surpris et choqué. Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Sirius se redressa rapidement, cherchant l'endroit d'où lui était parvenu le son. Khamul se tenait juste à coté, en pantalon, le regard clairement surpris et entendu, le bras chargé de morceaux de gâteau. Jeyne ramena rapidement les lambeaux de sa robe sur sa poitrine, tandis que les garçons se dévisageaient encore.

\- Je ne voulais surtout pas déranger, j'avais juste faim, je suis venu chercher de quoi grignoter un peu, expliqua Khamul en désignant du menton son bras plein de victuailles. Puis, je vous ai entendus, en passant discrètement et là j'ai cru te reconnaître, mon vieux. Ça m'a tellement surpris que _toi_ tu... que... j'en ai oublié de remonter silencieusement. Heu... Faites comme si j'étais pas là... Continua-t-il, avec un sourire qu'il s'efforçait de cacher, sans succès.

Sirius s'était rassit, son érection toujours serrée douloureusement dans son boxer noir. Il se passa sa main sur son front, remontant pour glisser dans ses cheveux jusqu'à son cou de l'autre coté, afin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Puis, d'un mouvement brusque, il se mit debout et attrapa sa robe de sorcier, qu'il enfila aussi rapidement qu'elle lui avait été enlevée. Il fouilla à la recherche de sa baguette, se tourna vers Jeyne qui avait toujours un bras sur sa poitrine avec le tissu de sa robe déchirée et sans prononcer un mot, la répara, répondant ainsi à la question muette de la jeune fille. Elle baissa la tête, déçue que ce moment torride s'arrête déjà. Sirius lui tendit sa baguette pour la lui rendre. Jeyne la récupéra d'un mouvement sans conviction, en regardant résolument ailleurs que le visage du garçon. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle, tandis que Khamul avait déjà atteint les marches menant au dortoir. Il lui prit le menton doucement, pour le redresser, et l'embrassa légèrement sur le front en lui soufflant juste un mot.

\- Désolé...

Puis, il suivit son ami, sous les yeux des cinquième années toujours présents dans la pièce et monta les marches pour atteindre le dortoir des garçons. Khamul était là, l'attendant, assis sur son lit, avalant un morceau de gâteau à la mélasse. Visiblement, il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui avait poussé son ami à écraser ses résolutions avec si peu de ménagement. Mais Sirius, n'était pas dans le même état d'esprit. Il lui fit un mouvement de tête silencieux et résolu pour reporter au lendemain. Puis, il tira les rideaux de son lit, s'allongea dessus sans même se déshabiller, et se posa la même question que son ami. Il repensa alors à l'incroyable et mouvementée soirée qu'il avait passée, et s'endormit sur ces souvenirs.


	18. L'Ainé

On passe à un chapitre (et toute une gamme de chapitres qui va suivre) que j'aime beaucoup, centré(s) sur les Greendal.  
Petit point de vue de la bande de Teddy, et Aelys.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : L'Ainé**

* * *

Le lendemain, Sirius se fit réveiller par l'habituelle tirade de Tom. Celui-ci fut surpris de le voir encore habillé, il ne put résister à l'envie de blaguer sur les contraintes des colles intenses.

\- Il n'y a pas que les retenues qui sont intenses. Répondit Khamul de sa voix encore ensommeillée, pleine de sous entendus.

Sirius chassa les questions en claquant d'un geste rageur la porte de la salle de bain des garçons, l'isolant de leur vision. Il prit rapidement sa douche, repensant à ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Décidément, il n'avait pas été totalement lui-même son aventure dans la forêt-Interdite devait l'avoir plus ébranlé qu'il ne le pensait. Il s'habilla, changeant tout de même sa tenue, et descendit dans la salle commune. Khamul l'attendait devant le mur coulissant, à sa grande surprise.

\- Le monde est tombé sur la tête, dit Sirius d'une voix ironique en passant le mur. Pour que tu sois levé et prêt avant moi le matin et que tu m'attendes.

\- Il faut croire, oui. Enchaîna son ami sur le même ton alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers. Pour que les plus respectables d'entre nous brisent leurs serments de ne pas toucher les filles de Serpentard... Et sans aucune gêne dans la salle commune !

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire face au ton goguenard, mêlé à la véracité des propos. Khamul continua sur un ton qui se voulait plus sérieux cette fois.

\- Je me demande ce qu'a bien pu te dire ou te faire Jeyne...

Une personne bouscula Khamul, sans ménagement. Sirius reconnu avant de la voir, la crinière rousse attachée. Aelys ne se retourna pas mais lança néanmoins :

\- Encore une envie de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ? Décidément...

Khamul râla sur les gens qui se mêlaient de ce qui ne les regardaient pas, ou ceux qui étaient à Gryffondor. Mais la préfète ne l'entendit pas, marchant d'un pas rapide vers la grande salle. Les deux Serpentard rejoignirent leur table, où se trouvait déjà Jeyne, qui fut pendant un instant mal à l'aise, se demandant comment se comporter. Sirius prit le parti de faire comme à l'accoutumée. Aussi il s'installa sans plus de cérémonie et commença à attraper toutes les victuailles qui lui faisaient envie. Un hibou apporta le journal à Elwin, qui donna une mornille au volatile, avant que celui-ci ne reparte. Puis, une chouette hulotte blanche, se posa devant l'assiette de Sirius, commençant à lui piquer un morceau de bacon, qu'elle déplaça plus loin.

\- Rends moi ça , Athéna ! Lança Sirius.

C'était l'oiseau postal de la famille Greendal. La chouette ulula en guise de réponse, en frottant sa tête contre le bras du garçon.

\- Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir.

Il attrapa la lettre qu'elle tenait, tandis qu'elle buvait dans le verre de Sirius. Il la déplia rapidement et la lut en finissant de manger. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il eut fini sa lecture. Il la tendit à Khamul, qui, il le savait, serait aussi content que lui. La lettre n'était pas longue. L'écriture était élégante, fine, penchée et écrite à l'encre verte. Elle était signé par un D. suivit d'une empreinte d'oiseau. Cela amusait toujours les garçons qui en comprenaient pleinement le sens.

\- Eh bien, il me tarde notre visite à Pré-au-Lard ! Commenta Khamul après sa lecture.

Sirius lui répondit d'un sourire, son regard se perdant dans le vague. Il rencontra soudain des yeux accrochés sur lui. C'était Elenna, à la table des Poufsouffle. Quand elle vit qu'il la dévisageait lui aussi, elle détourna le regard vers son assiette, en rougissant légèrement. A coté d'elle, un garçon de son âge, blond comme les blés, lui lança un air perplexe, qu'elle ne vit pas. Enfin, une fois rassasiés, et l'heure du premier cours de la semaine approchant – le cour de potion en commun avec les Gryffondor –, les sixième année de Serpentard se levèrent pour retourner dans les cachots.

Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, quelqu'un prit la main de Sirius. Il fut étonné de voir la jeune Poufsouffle, et encore plus lorsqu'elle le repris dans ses bras, le remerciant pour la veille. Plus encore, il avisa Jeyne un peu plus loin, qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange, et qui montrait des signes de jalousie. Sirius trouva préférable de mettre fin à l'étreinte, en déclarant que la jeune fille avait probablement un cours et qu'elle ferait mieux de s'y rendre. Elle quitta le Serpentard avec un grand sourire et rejoignit le garçon blond , le même qui était à sa table un peu plus tôt, qui l'attendait un peu plus haut.  
Tom pouffa, demandant à Sirius comment il faisait pour réussir à séduire toutes les filles de Poudlard. Sirius fit son modeste en rectifiant pas toutes les filles, mais Khamul l'interrompit en mettant en avant son physique ravageur et ses yeux ambrés comme conclusion. Ils rirent. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne voie Jeyne avec un air renfrognée, et les Gryffondor avec un regard mauvais posé sur eux.

Le cours de potion portait sur la reconnaissance de poisons et la fabrication de leurs antidotes. Le professeur Slughorn informa ses élèves qu'ils allaient pour cela se mettre par table de quatre. Sirius posa directement ses affaires à coté de celles de Jeyne qui était parmi les premiers élèves à s'être installés. Quitte à s'expliquer, autant le faire le plus rapidement possible, pensa-t-il et un cours empêcherait des effusions. Jeyne ne l'accueilli pas avec joie, se doutant des intentions du jeune homme. Khamul les rejoignit, machinalement. Un quatrième sac se posa avec bruit sur la table. Les trois comparses levèrent les yeux vers celui qui déclarait sa présence d'une manière aussi grotesque. Ils furent estomaqués et poussèrent des grognements de mécontentement. Aelys, avec un grand sourire, s'était octroyée la place, souhaitant avidement profiter du spectacle qui allait inévitablement se dérouler à la table après la scène devant les cachots et ce qu'elle avait surpris le matin même, entre l'idiot et son chien de compagnie.

Seule Jeyne sembla ne pas avoir envie de la chasser sans ménagement. Les garçons gardaient un visage crispé et le professeur passa remplir une liste d'élève. Ils devraient garder ces tablées pour toute les séances sur les anti-poisons. Il leur distribua ensuite à chaque groupe un flacon contenant chacun un poison, dont ils devraient confectionner l'antidote avec les ingrédients à leur disposition.  
La fiole de la table resta un moment au milieu, jusqu'à ce que Jeyne le prenne pour l'observer. La potion était violette. Elle parcourut rapidement les pages de son livre. Puis, n'ayant rien trouvé, la déboucha et en versa une goûte sur la table. Rien ne se passa. Prudemment, elle l'apporta à son nez et la renifla.

\- Pour savoir quel poison c'est, on pourrait le tester sur la Gryffondor, proposa Khamul, plein d'espoir.

Celle-ci recula sa chaise de quelques centimètres. Jeyne le fusilla du regard, puis passa la fiole à Sirius pour qu'il l'examine. Elle supposa qu'il s'agissait du poison Sandevin, qui changeait en vin le sang de la créature qui la buvait, le rendant progressivement ivre, puis conduisant à sa mort. Sirius passa le flacon à Khamul qui le passa à Aelys d'un air dégoutté, en évitant de la toucher,. A défaut de trouver mieux, ils firent confiance au jugement de la Serpentard. Aussitôt elle donna une liste d'ingrédients et contre-ingrédients à aller chercher pour confectionner l'antidote, ainsi que des tâches qu'ils se répartirent. Alors qu'il coupait des racines, et que Jeyne allait commencer à découper sa fève sopophorique, il trouva l'occasion de s'expliquer.

\- Jeyne ? Demanda-t-il prudemment. Écoute, tu ne vas pas continuer à m'éviter, ni à laisser ce malaise s'installer entre nous.

Elle ne fit pas un geste. En revanche, Aelys se rapprocha discrètement. Pas assez cependant, pour tromper le jeune loup, que sa présence dérangeait et inconfortait. Sirius se racla la gorge et continua malgré tout.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il m'a prit hier soir... J'ai un code que j'applique précautionneusement depuis que je... heu que je suis à Poudlard.

\- Tu veux dire depuis que tu te tapes des filles de l'école ? Répliqua Jeyne. Autant que tu le dises, dans ce cas, vu que ce n'est un secret pour personne.

Le ton avait été cassant. Aelys retient un rire, quelle fit passer en faisant résonner sa balance en cuivre. Sirius lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Heu oui... donc, je me suis toujours interdit de coucher avec les filles de Serpentard, reprit-il. Je tiens vraiment à garder une ambiance soudée entre nous.

Aelys le regarda par dessus son instrument qui ne bougeait plus. Ainsi donc, il n'avait jamais été avec les filles les plus proches de lui ? Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il ait pu se contrôler à ce point. Jeyne le fixa elle aussi. Elle avait écrasé la fève sous sa lame qui coulait de jus.

\- Et alors quoi, maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle. Il n'y a plus assez de filles dans Poudlard ? Ou elles ne te satisfont plus assez ?

\- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ça... se défendit Sirius. Écoute, dit-il en tentant de calmer la situation, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. Mais hier soir, j'étais un peu remué, j'avais besoin de me remonter le moral, d'affection et de me rebooster. Et puis... Je crois... que tu m'attires.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en la fixant intensément de ses yeux d'ambre. Elle le regarda, surprise et troublée, puis essaya de percevoir sa sincérité.

\- J'ai beaucoup de mal à me contrôler quand tu es près de moi. Si Kham' n'avait pas été là hier soir, nous aurions fini dans la salle commune, je pense que nous l'aurions regretté. Dit simplement Sirius.

\- Et cette fille de Poufsouffle ? Tu lui a fait quoi hier soir, à elle ? Elle aussi elle t'attire ? Ou elle n'est pas assez bonne...

Sirius éclata de rire, puis se reprit quand il vit l'air furieux de Jeyne, ainsi que son couteau.

\- Non, non... En plus, elle est bien trop jeune. Je l'ai juste rassurée hier, quand elle était effrayée pendant notre retenue et raccompagnée jusqu'à sa salle commune. Il n'y a rien de plus, je te le garantis.

Jeyne hocha la tête, perplexe. Puis elle choisit d'aller s'occuper du chaudron, afin de prendre de la distance. Aelys émit alors un petit rire moqueur, en répétant les mots du Serpentard, sur ses sentiments avec Jeyne, lui décernant la palme d'or de la déclaration. Sirius haussa les épaules, et continua de couper les ingrédients qu'il avait sous la main.

Le reste de la semaine passa plus rapidement. Sirius évitait Jeyne le plus possible, il savait qu'elle lui pardonnerait vite, il connaissait les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Qu'elle serait même prête à recoucher avec lui. Ce qui ne manqua pas, dès le lendemain, la jeune fille fut calmée, et recommença à lui envoyer des signaux, que Sirius évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait, pour esquiver une nouvelle occasion de rompre véritablement son serment.  
Hormis ces esquives, il avait l'impression d'être désagréablement épié. Il croisa plusieurs fois le regard d'Elenna et du garçon blond, qui le mettaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Enfin, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard arriva, sous un beau soleil. Khamul s'y rendit avec Tom. Sirius voulait les rejoindre plus tard, voulant finir un livre sur la métamorphose, qu'il devait rendre le jour même. Khamul avait donc, pour l'occasion sorti sa plus belle cape et prévoyait de profiter des pubs pour draguer.

Aussi c'est sans surprise que le petit groupe d'élève de Poudlard, le retrouvèrent dans le bar des trois balais, une belle femme blonde à ses cotés. Les membres du groupe s'installèrent ensembles plus loin dans le fond, pour pouvoir déguster tranquillement leur Bierraubeure et discuter. Puis, quand ils quittèrent les lieux, ils repassèrent devant le comptoir, et ils remarquèrent immédiatement la tenue de celui qui se trouvait à coté de Khamul. Il portait une longue cape verte, qui scintillait par endroits à la lumière. Ses cheveux étaient longs, et il avait quelques mèches blanches qui contrastaient étrangement avec la noirceur des autres. Enfin, une longue plume était accrochée à même sa chevelure, sur son côté droit. Il paraissait singulier pour le groupe d'élèves, malgré le fait qu'un étudiant aux cheveux bleus se trouvaient parmi eux. Enfin, l'homme se tourna légèrement et commanda un nouveau verre pour Khamul et lui, lançant allègrement les gallions le visage que les étudiants purent découvrir les stupéfièrent.

C'était celui de Sirius. Nombre d'élève du groupe s'esclaffèrent moqueusement, Teddy le premier. D'autres furent outrés ou dégoûtés, voyant là une nouvelle méthode de drague. Aelys, qui était avec eux, pensa immédiatement à une potion de vieillesse ou un sort faisant rallonger les cheveux. Elle l'apostropha de l'endroit où elle était.

\- Eh bien, Greendal ! Tu ne recules devant rien pour te faire remarquer par la gente féminine.  
Celui-ci se retourna en entendant son nom. Khamul fronça les sourcils.

\- Laisse tomber Aelys, murmura Teddy en se dirigeant vers la porte, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Sirius fit signe à la Gryffondor d'approcher. Ce qu'elle fit d'un air de défi. Il la regarda, un verre de Whisky à la main, promenant son regard gourmand sur elle. Puis, d'un geste charmeur, il avança son verre dans sa direction avec un clin d'œil, et lui proposa aimablement :

\- Tu te joins à nous ? On dirait que tu me connais, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. On pourrait aussi aller dans ma chambre...

\- C'est ça, prends-moi pour une de tes greluches, Greendal. Je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec toi. Et tu me désespères.

A coté, Khamul se retenait de rire en buvant son verre. Ce qui ne faisait que renforcer l'attitude furieuse de la jeune fille. En revanche, le Serpentard semblait perplexe. Soudain, un raton laveur surgit de sous la table, grimpa sur le bar avec une agilité et une rapidité déconcertantes et sans plus de cérémonie, sauta sur Aelys. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul, mais l'animal avait déjà bondit sur les genoux de Sirius. Il poussait des petits cris, qui faisaient penser à un rire, ou des piaillements d'oiseaux. Et il tenait dans ses pattes de devant... l'insigne de la préfète ! S'en apercevant, la jeune fille tendit prestement les mains pour le récupérer. Mais l'animal, plus vif, prit la poudre d'escampette. Il se dirigea droit vers la porte de sortie. Aelys sorti sa baguette magique et parti à sa suite, à pas furieux. Sirius se leva et la suivit, inquiet pour l'animal et désireux de continuer d'observer la jeune lionne. La course poursuite fut longue, le raton-laveur piaillant encore sur le trajet, montant sur les toits, esquivant agilement les sorts, mais d'une certaine façon, Aelys parvenait toujours à le rattraper. Enfin, au détour d'une rue, l'animal sauta, paniqué et moqueur, dans les bras de Sirius, qui le réceptionna, surpris. Il le fut encore plus, lorsqu'il vit Aelys, toujours sa baguette en main menacer l'animal. Il tourna sur le coté, méfiant, protecteur et s'adressa à la créature.

\- Allons, qu'est-ce que tu as encore volé cette fois ?

L'animal poussa encore ce qui ressemblait à un rire moqueur et agita l'insigne ostensiblement, en donnant des coups de tête affectueux au garçon. Ce fait n'échappa pas à Aelys, qui s'adressa alors à lui.

\- Demande à ton stupide rat de me rendre mon insigne de préfet, Greendal !

\- Ce n'est pas un rat, c'est un raton-laveur, et Mecko est très intelligent. Dit une voix derrière elle. D'ordinaire, il ne prend les objets que des personnes qui m'intéressent et qui veulent m'aborder.

L'animal, donna le badge à Sirius et se précipita vers la personne qui venait de parler, lui sautant dans les bras, pour venir se nicher dans son cou. Aelys le regarda, furieuse, prête à remonter les bretelles du maître du sale rat. Mais sa fureur se transforma en incrédulité quand elle vit le visage de celui qui se trouvait là.

Devant elle, se tenait un deuxième Sirius. Identique en tout point à celui qui était aux trois-balais et suivit par Miller. Elle se retourna vers l'autre Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Celui-là ressemblait d'avantage au garçon qu'elle voyait à Poudlard. Les cheveux avaient leur coupe habituelle, sans plume, ni mèches. Il s'avança pour lui rendre son insigne.

\- Tiens. Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à tes affaires, Targaryen.

Elle récupéra le badge sans prononcer un seul mot, ne quittant pas les deux garçons des yeux.

\- Salut Sirius ! Ah, c'est une connaissance à toi, petit frère ? Demanda celui aux cheveux longs en parlant d'Aelys.

\- Plus ou moins, répondit Sirius évasivement en prenant son frère dans ses bras. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, Dorian.

Aelys les regarda en plissant les yeux. Le frère aîné de Sirius, voilà qui expliquait le fait qu'elle les avait confondus, tout comme ses amis aux pub. La ressemblance entre eux deux était frappante. Mais maintenant qu'elle y regardait plus attentivement, elle trouva quelques différences entre eux.  
Hormis les cheveux longs, les mèches blanches et la plume, Dorian, l'aîné avait des yeux plus foncés que son jeune frère les siens, au lieux d'être ambrés, étaient d'un noir de jais. Sa voix aussi était moins grave, moins mystérieuse, plus harmonique : on avait d'avantage l'impression qu'il chantait les mots sur un rythme régulier. Enfin, il était légèrement plus grand que Sirius, qui n'avait pas encore fini totalement sa croissance. Ses traits, harmoniques, indiquaient qu'il devait avoir déjà passé la vingtaine. Le tatouage d'un d'oiseau dessiné en noir dépassait de sa poitrine, du côté du cœur. Ce détail fit frissonner la jeune fille qui repensa fugacement aux corbeaux.

Alors qu'elle restait là immobile à les observer, les deux frères ainsi que Khamul, les bras sur les épaules les uns des autres, parlaient gaiement, heureux de se retrouver ensembles.


	19. La potion d'Extarie

Oui la suite arrive ! J'ai été un peu longue à la publier, soucis personnels accumulés à ma vie perso ^^' Il faut aussi savoir que j'ai refais à partir de ce chapitre et tous les suivants donc tout ça m'a pris un temps fou... mais enfin l'essentiel est que le chapitre est là enfin tout frais, tout bon ! J'espère que vous apprécierez. Je rappel que ce que mes personnages font n'est pas toujours un modèle D: donc ne les copiez pas, je ne vous incite pas à consommer certaines substances !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : La potion d'Extarie**

* * *

Aelys, toujours dans son air renfermée et renfrognée, n'avait pas quitté des yeux les trois garçons qui parlaient avec une bonne humeur et un sourire retrouvés. Reportant son regard sur elle, Dorian, remarquant que la rousse les fixait toujours, lui adressa la parole.

\- Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous ? Allez, pour un petit verre. Je ne sais toujours pas à qui j'ai affaire. Sirius n'a pas l'air de vouloir nous présenter. Et ton regard est électrisant.

Aelys haussa les sourcils, prenant l'air révoltée.

\- Décidément, c'est un trait de famille, les dragues foireuses ! Dit-elle.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme fut prit d'un rire, qui ressemblait à une mélodie avec un léger fond imitant le cri de son raton-laveur ou un chant d'oiseau. Puis il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de Sirius, tandis que celui-ci avait pris une expression renfrognée. Avec un regard entendu, il tourna les talons, et suivit les deux garçons Serpentard, avança dans les rues du village sorcier.  
Avec un geste rageur, Aelys remit son insigne sur sa poitrine, et partit dans la direction opposée.

Les trois garçons firent rapidement le tour de Pré-au-Lard, qu'ils connaissaient déjà par cœur. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la boutique de farces et attrapes, qui avait été rachetée par les Weasley. Ils y rentèrent, pour regarder les éventuelles nouveautés. Dorian se montra fasciné par les plumes, celles à correction automatique, à répliques cinglantes et à encre renouvelable, qu'il acheta en grappe. Sirius et Khamul prirent seulement la plume à correction. Puis, le loup acheta une boite de rêves éveillé. « ça peut toujours servir pour les jours d'ennui » avait-il expliqué.

Enfin, ensembles, ils allèrent jusqu'au sommet de la montage aride qui surplombait le village, quelques mètres plus loin respirant l'air pur et profitant de la sensation grisante d'avoir le monde à leurs pieds. Ils observèrent les étudiants aller et venir dans les boutiques, retournant au château parfois, ou prenant le sens inverse, pour les retardataires. Enfin, après un long moment où ils étaient tous les trois allongés, s'étant raconté tout ce qu'ils avaient fait chacun de leur coté depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus, Dorian sorti de la poche interne de sa robe de sorcier, une petite boite argentée.

Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement, faisant attention à ne pas verser son contenant. Khamul regardait avec un grand intérêt. Dorian sorti de l'interrieur une petite fiole, de la taille d'un pouce, dont le liquide était bleu comme l'océan. Il déboucha le tube et le désigna aux deux Serpentard. Puis, ayant capté leur attention, il but une gorgée et passa la fiole à son petit frère. Sirius reconnu immédiatement la potion d'Extarie par son odeur et sa couleur, il lança un regard au possesseur.

\- On va s'amuser, déclara simplement Dorian.

La potion d'Extarie, était peu commune dans le monde sorcier. Sa composition concentrait des plantes extrêmement rares, qu'il fallait prendre lors de certains phénomènes magiques, tel que recueillir de l'Alihotsy lors d'apparition d'aurore boréale, et à certains moment dans l'année lors d'alignements d'astres. De plus, elle était très difficile, longue et faste à réaliser. Aussi sur les marchés illégaux elles s'achetaient à prix de plusieurs centaines de gallions. Sirius connaissait ses effets pour l'avoir déjà testé, mais il l'avait toujours diluée. Il prit cependant cette fois, une gorgée pure lui aussi, puis passa la fiole à Khamul qui l'imita.

Les effets ne mirent pas longtemps à se manifester. Une chaleur douce s'insinua en eux, lentement, partant du centre de leur corps jusqu'aux pieds, et aux pointes de leur cheveux, suivit d'une sensation de bien-être. Les pensées négatives étaient repoussées, de même que tout ce qui avait un rapport à la douleur et à la souffrance. Sirius avait l'impression que son corps était aussi léger qu'un nuage. Son esprit était éveillé, plongé dans une douce excitation, mais aussi embué : il voyait le monde qui l'entourait sans les tracas et freins habituels. D'ailleurs, ce qui l'entourait avait pris une légère teinte bleutée, un des effets de la potion.

Khamul se leva, marcha et tituba, Sirius voulu le rejoindre, mais fut surpris de sentir comme si la pesanteur avait changée, délestée, comme s'il allait pouvoir se mettre à dériver s'il faisait trop d'enjambées. Dorian, les observant, fut prit de son rire si spécial. Il en tomba au sol, sans sentir le moindre mal.

\- Il faut un peu s'habituer aux effets. Déclara-t-il une fois son rire calmé.

Les garçons eux aussi rigolèrent, puis essayèrent de nouveau quelques pas, s'habituant à la nouvelle sensation. Ils adressèrent ensuite des signes ostensibles vers les élèves, plus bas, qui les regardaient, effarés. Sirius et Khamul aperçurent un groupe d'étudiants, surtout constitué de filles, qui se dirigeaient vers les trois balais.

\- Et si on allait les rejoindre nous aussi ? Proposa Sirius dont l'esprit sous l'emprise de l'Extarie ne se souciait plus de rien d'autre.

Dorian fut le premier à montrer son accord, d'un regard gourmand fixé vers une personne à l'avant du groupe qui rentrait dans le bar. Khamul grisé lui aussi par cette perspective fit le premier pas dans la pente. Rapidement rattrapé par les deux frères qui s'étaient élancés à sa suite.

Devant les trois-balais, se trouvait un groupe de jeunes filles de cinquième année, qui allaient elles aussi rentrer. Dorian passa ses bras sur les épaules de deux d'entre elles, avec un sourire charmeur, les invitant à prendre un verre avec eux. Elles gloussèrent et rougissement légèrement. Sirius et Khamul passèrent leurs bras sur une autre fille du groupe, et c'est sur cette compagnie qu'ils rentrèrent dans le bar.

Les clients les remarquèrent facilement. D'autant plus que Dorian commanda à la cantonade une tournée de Bierraubeure pour eux. Ils prirent place au centre, là où il restait une longue table vide, et ils en amenèrent une autre, plus petite, qui fut mise dans la continuité de la première, afin d'offrir plus de place. Dorian s'installa comme un prince, suivit par la troupe. La serveuse fit arriver en lévitant plusieurs choppes de la boisson sucrée. Et chaque personne présente à la table en attrapa une. Le Greendal s'empara de plusieurs galions, qu'il donna paresseusement à la serveuse, en lui demandant de ramener plusieurs bouteilles de Bierraubeures et de Whisky pur feu, ce qu'elle fit rapidement, pour avoir un nouveau sourire ravageur de l'homme.

\- Je rêve ou on dirait qu'il y a deux Greendal maintenant ? Demanda ironiquement une voix qui provenait d'à coté.

Les frères tournèrent machinalement leurs têtes vers l'endroit. Teddy Lupin, accompagné de trois filles rousses de Gryffondor, de la jeune française, d'un garçon châtain de Serdaigle et de deux jeunes Poufsouffle blonds, était à la table juste derrière la leur, regardant la scène avec un dégoût non dissimulée.  
Dorian se remit debout, leva son verre de Whisky vers eux et d'un ton amical, confirma, puis sans relever l'insulte, les invita à leur table.

\- Ravis de vous rencontrer, dit-il. Vous êtes sans doute des amis de Sirius. Alors venez donc vous joindre à notre joyeuse tablée !

L'homme se détourna ensuite vers une des filles à ses cotés, une jolie brune de Serdaigle, qui venait de rejoindre la table. Les étudiants en face se regardèrent surpris. Puis Teddy reprit d'un ton acerbe :

\- Non merci. Rien que la vue de vos têtes nous refroidit.

La fille blonde de Poufsouffle assis à la même table, sembla révoltée par les propos du Serdaigle. Elle fut sur le point de protester, mais une autre personne prit la parole.

\- Venez, tant que Dorian offre sa tournée ! On s'amuserait mieux tous ensembles.

C'était Sirius qui venait de parler, d'un ton désinvolte, comme s'il s'était adressé à des amis. Il s'approcha d'eux et passa son bras sur les épaules du métamorphomage, qui le repoussa sans ménagement.

\- A quoi tu joues, petit con ? Protesta celui-ci. Tu as trop bu ou quoi ?!

Sirius fut pris d'un accès de rire, s'écroulant sur Teddy qui se décala soudainement, le laissant se retenir de justesse à leur table. Les filles s'écartèrent prudemment. La Poufsouffle voulu cependant aller le soutenir, mais elle fut arrêtée par le garçon blond qui la retint par la main, cherchant à l'éloigner du Serpentard.

\- Nous avons bu une chose extraordinaire, déclara à haute voix Dorian qui venait de se décoller de la nouvelle arrivante.

Khamul se mit lui aussi à rire, sous les yeux médusés de la fille qu'il tenait sur ses genoux. Sirius n'avait toujours pas repris son sérieux. Il chercha de l'air à inspirer difficilement.

\- Ooh ! S'exclama soudain Dorian en regardant du coté des élèves qui avaient déclinés son invitation. Mais voilà ta copine, Sirius !

Il désignait Aelys, qui visiblement, n'était pas charmée par le compliment. Sirius se redressa, reprenant son sérieux, cherchant du regard qui répondait à cette qualification. Il vit d'abord Elenna, puis Aelys.

\- Oh ! Elenna, déclara-t-il d'une voix absente comme s'il revenait d'un grand plongeon. Tu es là toi aussi...

Derrière lui, Dorian fouilla dans ses poches.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as Sirius ? Demanda la jeune fille blonde, légèrement paniquée par son attitude si étrange.

\- C'est son attitude normale, Elenna. Répondit Teddy, acide.

Elle le regarda encore une fois et secoua la tête en signe négatif, devant le métamorphomage. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils devant la défense qu'elle avait pour le Serpentard.

\- Non, je ne le crois pas. Il a... il a les yeux bleus ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain d'une voix aiguë.

Les étudiants fixèrent Sirius, suspicieux. Et en effet, ils purent se rendre compte qu'autour de ses pupilles dilatés, il y avait un cercle bleu marine, et son iris, habituellement couleur ambre pur, était maintenant recouvert d'une sorte de voile bleu clair léger. L'animagus se retourna vers Dorian lorsque celui-ci l'appela.

\- Et si on en donnait un peu à ta copine Sirius ? Proposa-t-il en agitant le reste de la fiole bleue qu'ils avaient partagé plus tôt.

\- Bonne idée Dorian ! Répondit Khamul aussitôt. Ça va la décoincer un peu...

\- Une potion d'Extarie, murmura Dymphina à coté de Teddy.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux bleus. Une sorte de drogue ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir sa réponse. Sirius et Khamul, sous l'emprise de la substance bleue, s'approchèrent d'Aelys, qu'ils saisirent par la robe afin de l'entraîner vers la table où Dorian avait la potion. Teddy s'insurgea, puis voyant que la rousse refusait et se débattait, il lança un sort à Sirius. Il fut contré avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible par Dorian, préventif et protecteur, qui même s'il semblait s'amuser, restait un sorcier diplômé.

\- Oh là, mon ami, dit-il sur un ton léger. Ce n'est pas très gentil de lancer un sort à mon petit frère. Ne t'avises pas de recommencer, ou je serais contrains de viser ton beau visage.

Aelys se débattit, le haut de sa robe craqua dans les doigts de Khamul, qui en parti presque à la renverse. La rousse lui lança un regard mauvais. Dorian poussa un soupir compatissant. Il visa la robe dans le but de la réparer, mais s'arrêta en voyant une longue cicatrice noirâtre de presque un pouce de large, qui se démarquait de la craquelure.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix où perçait la compassion. Qu'est-ce qui a abîmé ce joli bras?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, cracha Aelys, en essayant d'arranger sa tenue pour ne plus dévoiler la marque.

Tous la fixaient maintenant, en silence. Dorian pointa sa baguette et répara la robe, sans un mot. Khamul et Sirius l'abandonnèrent enfin, tandis qu'elle tremblait de rage, se rasseyant difficilement à sa place.

L'aîné fut le premier à reprendre son activité, prenant une nouvelle gorgée de Whisky Pur-Feu, tandis que la dernière fille brune de Serdaigle s'installa sur ses genoux, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres en lui passant un bras autour.

\- Eh bien, tant pis, il y en a qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent ! Dit-il simplement, comme s'il s'adressait à la Serdaigle sur lui.

Heureusement qu'il ne regardait plus dans sa direction, ou il aurait vu Aelys le fusiller du regard. Ses amis s'étaient eux aussi rassis, tentant de chasser ce blanc. Teddy prit le parti de médire sur les Greendal et les Serpentard. Les autres changèrent de sujet, souhaitant finir leurs consommations dans la bonne humeur et rentrer au château, tandis qu'ils faisaient abstraction de Sirius et Khamul qui s'amusaient à embrasser deux jeunes blondes.


	20. La noble & prestigieuse famille Greendal

Et voici un chapitre qui vous en apprendra plus sur cette famille incroyable :)  
Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça prend peu de temps et fait très plaisir !

* * *

**Chapitre : 20 La noble et prestigieuse famille Greendal.**

* * *

Le bar des trois-balais était plutôt animé lors des sorties de Poudlard. Mais ce jour-là, il fut encore plus prompt à verser l'alcool à flot.  
Dorian offrait des tournées générales à ceux qui venaient à leur table. Plusieurs étudiants, curieux ou intéressés, vinrent pour avoir leur boisson offerte. L'une des personnes avait apporté une grande radio magique qui jouait des mélodies entraînantes, rendant encore plus dynamique l'endroit. Khamul et Sirius, toujours sous l'emprise de l'extarie, embrassaient voluptueusement les filles qu'ils s'étaient choisis. Dorian n'était pas de ces dragueurs. Il était parti momentanément commander d'autres bouteilles au bar. Ce spectacle se déroulait sous l'œil noir de la table voisine.

Soudain, une pie surgit en plein milieu de la longue tablée, piaillant gaiement, comme si elle rigolait. Son plumage était éclatant, blanc et noir, avec des reflets verts brillants sur les parties foncées. Mecko, le raton-laveur qui logeait jusque là dans le cou de son maître se précipita vers elle, surgissant de nul part, pour lui donner des petits coups de pattes affectueux. Dans un bruissement comme un souffle de vent, Dorian apparût au bord de la table, les jambes dans le vide, à la place de l'oiseau. La fille brune qu'il avait enlacé lors de leur entrée, s'enthousiasma en laçant une exclamation surprise et ravie.

\- Un animagus ! Dorian est un animagus !

Certains étudiants dans le bar semblèrent étonnés, d'autant plus que le frère était lui aussi un de ces sorciers capables de se changer en animal, et ils étaient ravis d'en apprendre plus sur cet homme mystérieux.

\- Eh bien ça alors, deux dans la même famille... souffla Elenna à la table voisine, qui semblait être la seule à se réjouir dans ce coin de continuer à observer Sirius et ses acolytes.

Des regard farouches lui tombèrent dessus de la part de ses amis. Dorian lui, se redressa sur la table et fanfaronna, en esquissant des gestes théâtraux.

\- Et oui ! Avec mon frère, je fais partie de la noble et prestigieuse famille Greendal, celle qui a formé les plus importants animagus de notre temps. Les plus nombreux aussi. Tradition oblige. Tous nos membres encore vivants sont sur le registre. Nous en totalisons six sur les neuf actuellement déclarés. Et ! Je suis le seul à avoir un animal volant. La pie voleuse aux reflets verts : mais rassurez-vous, je ne vole que les cœurs de ceux qui me plaisent. Je suis la magistrale pie voleuse de cœurs.

Il s'inclina avec grâce sur son estrade improvisée. En rigolant, Khamul lança un toast à « la magistrale pie verte» qui fut repris en chœur par la tablée. Un garçon brun de Serdaigle curieux, demanda tout haut aux deux membres de leur raconter encore d'autres coutumes et cultures de leur famille renommée, dont il n'avait que faiblement entendu parler. Sirius fut arraché à sa conquête pour être gentiment poussé sur la table, afin de rejoindre son frère, qui lui passa affectueusement le bras sur les épaules.

\- Nos autres coutumes ? Nous en avons tellement... Voyons... que dire ? Nous nous transmettons les gênes de la beauté et du charme, dont nous avons hérité, mon frère et moi, déclara Dorian en se désignant ainsi que Sirius de la main.

Teddy poussa une exclamation goguenarde et méprisante.

\- Nos ancêtres étaient les descendants du grand Merlin en personne ! Se venta l'héritier en élevant les bras et sous des acclamations surprises. Oui, exactement ! Que pouvons-nous dire d'autre ?

\- Nous avons une tradition ancienne, enchaîna Sirius que l'Extarie rendait plus prompt à ce genre de mise en scène, sans laisser le temps à quiconque de répondre, elle consiste à donner au premier garçon héritier des Greendal, un prénom se finissant par « an »...

\- Exactement, approuva Dorian en resserrant son étreinte sur son jeune frère. Il n'est donc pas rare de rencontrer des Yan, Christian ou … Dorian ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

La fille qui était avec Sirius, sous les effets de l'alcool, grimpa légèrement sur la table pour lui prendre la jambe en signe d'impatience. Le loup se tourna vers elle, et lui sourit. Il écouta distraitement son frère étaler la richesses des différentes cultures que possédaient leur famille, spécifiquement les reliques de Merlin, leur histoire, le nombre de voyages qui rivalisaient avec ceux des autres présents à la table et dont ils échangeaient les souvenirs.

Avec un sourire en coin, Sirius s'éclipsa discrètement de la scène improvisée, et en prenant la jeune fille par les épaules, se dirigea machinalement vers les toilettes. Il avait vu Khamul faire la même chose peu de temps avant, aussi ne fut-il pas étonné d'entendre des râlements, des soupirs et des bruits réguliers contre un mur. Cela fit encore monter son excitation d'un cran. Il ouvrit à la volée une cabine vide et plaqua la blonde contre le mur, en l'embrassant fougueusement, refermant la porte d'un sort derrière eux. Rapidement, mû par un instinct primaire et sexuel, couplé avec les effets de l'alcool et de l'extarie, les deux jeunes soulevèrent leurs robes de sorciers qui les gênaient, retirèrent les vêtements qui constituaient les dernières barrières, et sauvagement, s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre dans l'endroit exigu.

Quand Sirius senti la jouissance, il poussa un gémissement de plaisir à moitié étouffé par sa bouche plaquée sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Tous deux restèrent un instant dans la même position, puis le garçon se rhabilla et quitta la cabine, laissant la blonde faire de même. Il rajusta sa tenue, et se rendit de nouveau dans la pièce où son frère était maintenant assis en tailleur sur la table, discourant avec les personnes auxquelles il payait toujours les consommations. Sirius ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur son visage, tandis qu'il arrangeait sa tignasse en désordre, dû à sa précédente activité. Lorsque Dorian le vit revenir, il tendit un bras vers lui, l'air réjouit.

\- Le revoilà, Sirius le tombeur, notre future star de Quidditch ! Annonça-t-il. Viens par ici.

Il se fit entraîner par la foule, sa main encore en train d'ordonner ses cheveux. Sans les effets de l'Extarie, il aurait volontiers fait demi-tour, préférant laisser Dorian sous les feux des projecteurs et l'attention générale, que lui. L'aîné lui donna une claque amicale sur les épaules.

\- Tu as encore fait des folies avec ton corps, Sir' ? Lui demanda-t-il sérieusement en voyant le désordre capillaire. La prochaine fois, demande moi : je te prêterai ma chambre au dessus sans problème.

Sirius lui répondit par un sourire goguenard. Le sérieux de la pie ne dura pas longtemps, il rigola d'un son flûté, qui se mélangea au rire plus grave du loup. Puis, Dorian reprit le sujet qu'il avait délaissé plus tôt pour ramener son jeune frère près de lui.

\- Donc, comme je vous le disais, les sensations en tant qu'animagus ne sont vraiment pas comparables au vol avec un balais, ou un tapis volant. On sent vraiment que notre corps nous porte, on peut faire les poses que l'on veut, du moment que les courants sont adaptés. On ressent tout, jusqu'à l'essence même de notre être.

\- Oui et tu as toi même mis du temps à voler, lui rappela Sirius en esquissant un rire moqueur, tout en prenant un verre de Whisky pur feu.

Dorian se tourna vers lui pour lui ébouriffer encore un peu plus les cheveux qui contrairement aux siens, n'étaient pas aussi raides étant légèrement rebelles et indomptables.

\- En effet, on n'imagine pas à quel point c'est fastidieux cet apprentissage pour les oiseaux, reprit Dorian. Il m'a fallut longtemps pour maîtriser cet art. Rien à voir avec l'initiation sur un balais. Au final pour jouir pleinement de ma transformation, il m'a fallut pas loin de quatre années intensives. J'ai passé les trois ans à ma formation pour simplement prendre la forme qui était mienne.

\- Il faut trois ans pour devenir animagus ? Demanda un des élèves de septième année de Serdaigle.

\- Ou d'avantage. Répondit Dorian en secouant ses longs cheveux. Tout dépend du sorcier, et de l'idée qu'il perçoit de lui. Généralement, il faut bien plus. Surtout chez les jeunes. La première étape, sans conteste la plus difficile, consiste à ressentir son être, son âme, en une entité, à la comprendre, l'identifier puis lui donner forme. Ça demande une grande connaissance de soi, au delà même de la méditation. Il faut aussi savoir accepter ce que l'on est réellement, et ça, de nombreuses personne n'en seront jamais capable.

Un silence religieux suivit ses paroles. Dorian prit son verre, en but une gorgée et continua perdu dans ses souvenirs.

\- Mais ce n'est là que le premier pas. Il faut ensuite avoir une affinité avec son enveloppe charnelle, ressentir chaque muscle du corps, les dominer, s'abandonner à eux. Puis les lier à son animal totem. Cela demande un travail physique important. Avoir des précepteurs aide beaucoup...

Il reposa son verre vide. Et se resservit généreusement, à grosses lampées. Il sourit en se redressant de nouveau.

\- Et bien sûr, il faut être doué avec les métamorphoses. Une erreur d'identification aurait de graves conséquences, voir serait fatale. Un échec de transformation pourrait au mieux, vous rendre véritablement animal, ou infirme. Il faut donc avoir une bonne visualisation, et mettre en pratique les acquis physiques ici.

\- Et ensuite, si on y arrive, on en devient un ?

\- On devient l'animal, en tout cas. Répondit Dorian. Il reste une dernière étape, celle de l'esprit. Ne pas ressentir sa conscience humaine, c'est un échec. Il faut pouvoir restituer son âme pour inverser le sort, garder ses capacités, ses souvenirs. Ce qui nous constitue. Sinon on ne vaut guère mieux qu'un homme changé délibérément en animal par un autre sorcier.

\- Bien compliqué... Normal que ce soit si long d'en devenir un, commenta le Serdaigle.

Dorian allongea son bras pour prendre son frère par les épaules, le serra contre lui en signe d'affection et d'admiration.

\- Tout dépend du sorcier, encore une fois. Dit-il. Sirius ici présent, continua-t-il en resserrant encore son étreinte, n'a même pas mis une année à en devenir un. Il faut dire que c'est un garçon formidable.

\- J'adorerais voler moi aussi, reprit le garçon de septième année de Serdaigle en fixant Dorian avec des yeux véritablement émerveillés.

Dorian le fixa. Il le détailla en entier, avec des yeux gourmands et une expression friande et espiègle sur le visage. Il était assez fin, mais pas maigre, ses cheveux étaient coupés courts et brun, ses yeux, noisettes, décelaient une parcelle de mystère et de solitude. L'animagus lui tendit la main, que le garçon prit sans hésitation, et le Greendal le hissa sur la table entre lui et Sirius. Ce dernier aperçut la table de Teddy, qui regardait aussi, avec plus de suspicion, ce qui allait se passer.

A peine un peu plus loin, se tenait Khamul, un verre de Bierraubeure à la main, toujours à coté de la jeune fille avec laquelle il était parti aux toilettes. Sirius décida de le rejoindre discrètement, pendant que son frère était occupé à expliquer quelques rudiments au jeune garçon brun. Il se plaça entre son ami et Elenna, ne voulant pas s'approcher trop des autres convives de la table de la Poufsouffle, qu'il savait hostiles.

Enfin, Dorian sorti sa baguette magique, sous le hochement de tête de son acolyte, se concentra et d'un sonore _BANG_ transforma le Serdaigle en corbeau. Celui-ci en premier lieu croassa, mélange de stupéfaction et de peur, puis il se calma quand Dorian prit sa forme animale. Sirius entendit Aelys paniquer légèrement lorsqu'elle vit la nouvelle forme de l'étudiant. Il tourna légèrement vers elle son regard ambré et le souvenir de son attitude lors de l'attaque des volatiles dans la forêt-Interdite, lui revient en mémoire. Il fut alors prit d'une certitude : la jeune lionne était effrayée par ces oiseaux noirs.

Dorian positionna ses ailes à moitié ouvertes, et attendit patiemment que le nouvel animal l'imite. Puis il prit une grande impulsion et s'envola battant allègrement de ses membres puissants. Le corbeau prit lui aussi une grande impulsion, décollant sous les exclamations surprises des personnes présentes. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Même en battant furieusement des ailes pour maintenir son vol, l'oiseau chuta s'écrasa au pied de la table voisine, celle de Teddy. Aelys se leva brusquement et fit un pas de coté, pour mettre de la distance entre elle et le volatile. La pie, atterrit magistralement au sol, à quelques pas et se changea en Dorian, qui pointa de nouveau sa baguette magique vers le corbeau. Avec un autre _BANG_, l'oiseau noir fit place à l'étudiant de Serdaigle, couché sur le dos.

Le Greendal lui tendit de nouveau la main pour se relever. Le brun la prit amicalement, puis rigola, vite imité par Dorian. Celui-ci, tandis qu'ils se calmaient légèrement, attira le garçon vers lui, n'ayant toujours pas lâché sa main. Il passa son autre bras, qui tenait toujours sa baguette magique, derrière la tête du Serdaigle, le fixant intensément du regard. Lentement, comme s'il lui offrait la possibilité de se rétracter, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Son souffle caressa son visage. Mais le garçon ne détourna pas la tête. Alors, avec toute la volupté qu'il avait, le Greendal l'embrassa, devant les regards étonnés des personnes présentes.

La foule ne semblait plus présente pour les deux garçons, qui s'embrassaient de plus en plus intensément. Quelques rires s'échappèrent. Son frère esquissa un grand sourire qu'il tenta, avec difficulté, de masquer. A côté, les réactions étaient légèrement différentes. Khamul sirota son verre, comme s'il cherchait encore quelques goûtes à boire, les yeux dans le vide, légèrement mal à l'aise. La table voisine, en revanche regardait le spectacle avec effarement et moquerie. Les premiers à rire furent Teddy et Aelys.

\- Aaah, mais attendez ! S'exclama le métamorphomage en se moquant ouvertement et assez fort. Je comprends mieux mieux l'attitude de Greendal maintenant. Son frère est gay ! Quelle fierté ça doit être pour les héritiers de la noble et prestigieuse famille.

\- Je vois carrément mieux la ressemblance, enchaîna Aelys, il saute sur tout ce qui bouge, mais lui il ne fait pas de distinction.

Sirius leur lança un regard noir. Il serra les poings de rage, pour éviter une nouvelle bagarre. Mais il ne pouvait laisser ainsi bafouer l'honneur de Dorian, le sien et celui de sa famille. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir entendu, il était maintenant occupé à caresser le visage du Serdaigle de ses doigts fins, tandis que celui-ci l'imitait, l'embrassant toujours et lui arrachant des frissons. La rousse fixa Sirius dans les yeux, fronçant les sourcils, et la voix dure, cherchant à faire le plus de mal, elle dit :

\- … Et ça craint. Ton attitude de coureur de jupons est peut-être liée à ta déception de n'être que le second héritier. Derrière cet homme, ton frère qui ne transmettra aucun héritage.

\- Exactement, renchérit Teddy. Bientôt tu vas peut-être te mettre toi aussi à courir après les mecs. Compte pas sur moi, en tout cas...

\- C'est tellement pathétique... Enchaîna Aelys en même temps que Teddy finissait sa phrase.

Sirius oublia toutes bonnes résolutions. L'Extarie aurait dû réduire les mauvais ressentiments, mais une telle fureur emplit le jeune homme que le produit lui donna plus l'impression de l'accroître que d'annihiler ses effets. Il se retourna pour clouer le bec de cette fille, peu importait que ce ne fût pas galant.

Khamul, qui connaissait que trop bien les réactions de son meilleur ami, avait anticipé cette action aussi il passa ses bras puissants autour du garçon. Sirius chercha un instant à se débattre, mais sa colère l'aveuglait. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire c'est faire tomber la choppe de son ami, qui se brisa au sol avec un bruit net. Voyant qu'il ne réussirait pas à passer facilement les bras de Khamul, il s'adressa directement à Aelys, dont la fureur déformait la voix, la faisant trembler, la rendant plus rauque, plus saccadée.

\- Retire... Immédiatement ce que tu as dit ! Retire ce que tu as dit... sur mon frère ! Dit-il avec des larmes de rage qui lui montaient aux yeux et les narines dilatés tandis qu'il donnait furieusement des coups de pieds dans le vide. Qui est pathétique de porter de tels jugements sur sa personnalité, hein ?! Une bande de coincés du cul qui traîne avec un mec sans aucune identité justement !

Il avait dit ça en désignant Teddy de la tête. Il continua en donnant des ruades, toujours mû par sa colère. Ses paroles avaient finalement atteint Dorian qui s'était écarté lentement de l'étudiant qu'il venait d'embrasser, et il fixait son jeune frère d'une manière étrange.

\- Alors _lui_ ça ne dérange pas qu'il soit différent, fulminait Sirius, mais mon frère, ça, c'est au dessus du lot ! Quelle belle preuve de tolérance ! Quel beau respect de la liberté de choix... Ne crois-tu pas qu'il en a déjà assez bavé sans que de petits cons comme vous viennent foutre leur nez dedans ?

Il repris son souffle devant une Aelys déconfite, qui tentait le plus possible de masquer son ressentiment dans une posture stoïque.

\- Franchement, je te hais, toi et tes amis, asséna Sirius comme une conclusion évidente, ne trouvant rien de plus pertinent à dire.

Aelys ne put s'empêcher de prendre une expression effarée, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce genre de déclaration étant entendu pour elle. Elle répondit avec son ton tranchant, s'étonnant elle-même :

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Sirius fut tellement abasourdit qu'il cessa tout mouvement.

\- Pardon ?!

Il y eut un blanc, pendant lequel ils s'examinèrent, se lançant des regards assassins. Dorian eut un sourire entendu, et s'approcha de son frère.

\- On appelle ça de l'ironie. Expliqua Aelys d'un ton cassant.

\- Espèce de folle, reprit Sirius en recommençant à s'énerver. Je vais te...

\- Sirius.

Dorian était arrivé à coté de son frère. Il lui prit le menton de ses doigts et lui fit tourner la tête dans sa direction, de manière déterminée. Il fixa avec tendresse les yeux d'ambre qui semblaient autant perdus qu'en colère, dont les larmes les faisait luire.

\- ça suffit... Dit-il tout bas.


	21. La relation de la pie et du loup

**Chapitre 21 : La relation de la pie et du loup**

* * *

Dorian continua de fixer Sirius de son regard noir et soudain imposant, empli d'un profond sentiment pour lui. Il demanda à Khamul de laisser son frère, ce qu'il fit, hésitant légèrement cependant. Dorian mit ses mains sur les épaules de Sirius, qui tremblait de encore de fureur, et lança un regard vers la table d'Aelys en hochant la tête, mettant fin aux propos. L'aîné prit alors le Serpentard dans ses bras, dans une courte étreinte fraternelle pour tenter de le calmer.  
Puis d'un pas résolu, il l'entraîna, un bras sur ses épaules, dans le couloir du fond des trois-balais. Il fouilla dans sa poche et lança une bourse en peau de dragon à la serveuse derrière le comptoir.

\- Prenez tous les gallions nécessaires pour les consommations, lui dit Dorian avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il la referma derrière Sirius et le conduisit à l'étage, qui faisait maintenant office de chambres d'accueil. Dorian sorti une petite clé, actionna la serrure d'une des portes en bois et rentra dans la pièce, suivi de son frère. Elle était rudimentairement constituée. Un lit deux places, une petite armoire, un bureau et une chaise. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre, aux vitres légèrement sales et une petite porte blanche menant à une salle de bain.  
Dorian referma, rangea la clé, puis prit le parti de défaire lentement sa cape verte, qu'il posa sur le dossier de la chaise. Pendant ce temps, Sirius s'était mis à faire nerveusement les cents pas. L'aîné lui proposa de s'asseoir sur le lit. Avec un soupir, c'est ce qu'il fit, s'installant à côté de son frère.

\- Je suis désolé, commença Dorian.

Sirius le regarda, surpris. Mais il répondit à la question qui se formait dans l'esprit du loup avant qu'il ne demande quoi que ce soit.

\- Le moment était mal choisit, j'aurai dû attendre. Te demander si le moment était opportun avec tes camarades... Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait de telles proportions.

Dorian avait fini sa phrase en prenant un regard sévère. Sirius fut quelque peu perplexe d'entendre ces révélations.

\- Tu n'as pas à attendre que ça soit mieux pour qui que ce soit, dit-il enfin. Surtout pas pour eux. Tu es libre de faire ta vie et je suis prêt à défendre ta liberté et ton intégrité. C'est à nous seuls de décider quelle voie nous empruntons dans nos vies, pour l'assumer ensuite.

Dorian eut un léger sourire triste. Il prit son frère par les épaules, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour lui montrer ses sentiments. Sirius continua sa pensée :

\- Personne ne viendra prendre les responsabilités de nos choix à notre place. Mais ils sont nécessaires pour bien continuer nos vies.

\- Tu n'as pas à te séparer de tes camarades pour moi.

Le ton était dur. Sirius fonça les sourcils.

\- Ce petit con de Lupin et cette folle de Targaryen... Je ne perds rien, avec eux, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Qui sait ? Demanda Dorian. Tu ne sais pas de quoi sera fait demain.

Sirius fit une moue dubitative. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il pourrait avoir à faire avec eux à n'importe quel moment. Non, vraiment ça semblait impossible qu'un jour ils soient là pour lui.

\- Dans tous les cas, je ne supporte pas qu'on nous traîne dans la boue, reprit-il. Ça me démange déjà assez de leur remettre les idées en place...

Dorian s'accroupit devant Sirius et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son frère.

\- Je comprends ce que tu as ressenti, mais ça ne m'atteint plus, ce genre de remarque. Je préfère laisser les inconnus rester sur leurs croyances dépassées. Après tout, la bave des crapauds n'atteint pas la blanche et noire pie, justifia-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sirius eut un sourire lors de l'image comparative de son frère. Dorian se releva, et se plaça face à la fenêtre, dos au Serpentard.

\- Je voudrais que tu fasses pareil, lui dit-il, toujours tourné.

\- De quoi ? Prendre Lupin et Targaryen pour des crapauds ? Ironisa Sirius.

\- Que tu vives pleinement la vie que tu aurais voulu, non pas celle que d'autres voudraient. Ne te freines ni ne te limites à cause de barrières sociales, physiques ou quelles qu'elles soient.

Il hésita, puis enchaîna.

\- Ne vis pas non plus dans le seul but de plaire à père...

Sirius se demanda pourquoi son frère parlait de ce sujet maintenant. Le cadet fronça les sourcils et se remémora son comportement de jadis, ses efforts déployés pour une simple reconnaissance, une simple acceptation de son existence. Il se mordit la lèvre, sachant pertinemment la vérité derrière les paroles de son frère.  
Dorian continua en se mettant face à lui.

\- J'ai passé plus de la moitié de ma vie à renier ma vraie personnalité. Tu le sais. Ce fut sans doute ma plus grosse erreur.

Sirius hocha la tête, de nouveau perdu. Il se demandait où son frère voulait en venir en réveillant tous ses souvenirs douloureux.

\- À cette époque, je ne te voyais, au mieux, que comme une perte de temps, dit Dorian avec un soupir de dérision. Un frein dans ma vie. Tu ne représentais pas grand chose pour moi. J'étais l'aîné de notre famille, celui sur lequel on fondait le plus d'espoirs. Aussi celui avec lequel on passait son temps, plutôt que de partager entre nous. J'ai fait pareil. Je sais que ça a été très dur pour toi...

Sirius déglutit avec difficulté et bougea faiblement la tête en un signe affirmatif.

\- Mais tu n'en a jamais gardé la moindre rancœur à mon égard, finit Dorian. Mieux encore, tu es celui qui a montré le plus de brio dans notre famille.

Le jeune Greendal cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, légèrement gêné par le compliment que lui faisait son ainé.

\- Tant par les talents magiques, que par les intuitions. Mais aussi par la noblesse d'âme et le soutient que tu manifestes.

Dorian fixa les yeux ambrés de son frère.

\- C'était certainement pour prouver ta place parmi nous, mais ne perds jamais ça surtout, le pria-t-il. Contre personne. Mais n'en fait pas trop non plus. Tu as tendance à t'emporter un peu trop rapidement quand on porte atteinte à ceux que tu aimes.

Il le prit dans ses bras, en le serrant contre lui.

\- C'est grâce à toi que j'ai ouvert les yeux il y a presque six ans. Que j'ai tenu bon... Tu comptes énormément pour moi.

Sirius ferma les yeux quelques instants. Les images lui revenant en mémoire de son frère qui souffrait, n'osant s'avouer ce qu'il était, ce qu'il aimait renvoyant une image parfaite d'héritier, mais faussée de lui-même. Devenir animagus dans ces conditions n'avait pas été possible. Le cadet l'avait intuitivement deviné. Il avait été l'oreille attentive, le conseiller. Depuis ce jour, son frère avait une immense gratitude envers lui.

\- On dirait des adieux, remarqua Sirius étouffé par l'étreinte, qui tenta de relancer un ton plus joyeux à la conversation.

Dorian rigola légèrement, et le libéra. Il se remit debout, lissa sa robe et balança ses cheveux longs en arrière.

\- Enfin, en tout cas, remarqua Sirius avec un sourire de loup, tu as pris un sacré aplomb. Devant autant de monde...

\- L'Extarie m'a pas mal aidé, avoua Dorian. Mais j'ai décidé de ne plus me cacher. Peu importe au final d'être l'héritier des Greendal, ou renié et chassé par eux. Je dois choisir seul ma vie, comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure.

\- Nous ne te chasserons pas, ni ne te renierons, dit Sirius avec sérieux. Du moins, pas tous... Je ne le ferais jamais, ni Xanthin non plus, j'en suis persuadé : il est ravis de savoir que nous sommes heureux, tu sais, même si tu ne passes plus au manoir, moi je le sais. Et puis, qu'importent donc tes goûts ? Que tu sois bi ou que tu préfères les hommes ? Tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour être un Greendal, au final, non ? Tu ne jettes donc aucune honte sur notre nom. Je me contrefous bien de devenir l'héritier ou le plus respectable socialement parlant. Laisse donc ceux qui ont des balais dans le cul s'envoler avec leurs clichés.

Dorian lui lança un nouveau regard éperdu d'amour et d'admiration. Il eut un petit rire aigüe à la dernière réplique, ce qui remplit de satisfaction Sirius. Ce dernier continua sur un ton goguenard :

\- Enfin, en ce qui concerne tes goûts... c'est vrai que tu pourrais avoir mieux quand même. Tes tenues sont toujours un peu …

Il ne put finir qu'il se prit un grosse bourrade affective de son aîné, qui se finit en éclat de rire.

\- Je suis content que tu le prennes comme ça, vraiment. Lui confessa Dorian.

\- C'est ce que je pense et que j'ai toujours pensé, tu sais. Ça n'aurait tenu qu'a moi, pas mal de monde aurait déjà été au courant, ce ne serait plus un secret depuis bien longtemps. Mais je ne savais pas comment tu le prendrais. Tu as toujours été tellement méfiant et blessé avec ça... Je ne voulais surtout pas que ça soit un blocage ensuite, il fallait que tu l'acceptes par toi même, que ça vienne de toi, comme tout à l'heure. J'étais tellement heureux pour toi après ce moment très... spontané.

Sirius avait sourit repensant au moment où il avait surpris la scène.  
Il y eut un blanc, au cours duquel le cadet après avoir hésité, ajouta :

\- Tu devrais tout de même l'annoncer à... aux parents.

Dorian, qui repensait aussi au moment où il avait embrassé le jeune étudiant, fut ramené à la réalité. Il réfléchit à la proposition, sceptique.

\- Pas pour te faire juger, continua Sirius, mais... ce sont nos parents. Tu continueras d'être leur fils. Ils ont le droit de savoir que tu es différent de ce qu'ils imaginent, et puis la vie en commun serait tellement plus facile s'ils savaient enfin la vérité.

L'homme ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet, et promis d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Qu'il irait dès qu'il se sentirait prêt. Sirius, se leva, voyant le soleil commencer à descendre à l'horizon. Dorian l'imita, plus lentement, plongé dans ses pensées. Il restait un détail qu'il voulait éclaircir avec son frère.

\- Sir' ? Demanda-t-il. Cette fille, la rousse que tu remettais à sa place... Qui est-elle pour toi ?

Le jeune Serpentard sembla surpris par la question. Puis légèrement contrarié.

\- Tu m'as dis tout à l'heure que tu ne perdrais rien...

\- Oui, répondit Sirius, elle n'est rien qu'une fille que j'ai trouvé bien foutue, mais que je ne me ferai jamais... Elle est étrange et, de toutes façons, elle est étriquée d'esprit vu ce qu'il s'est passé en dessous.

Dorian eut une moue septique, et en hochant la tête ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

\- Bizarre, j'aurais juré qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre vous... En plus, on aurait dit que tu as été déçu par elle, tout à l'heure.

\- Évidemment ! Répondit Sirius, elle t'a insulté, nous a manqué de respect. Elle nous a mal jugés.

Dorian leva ses sourcils, comme s'il avait décelé une information masquée. Volontairement ou pas, son jeune frère avait omis une partie de sa remarque. Il la garda de coté.

\- Elle nous a mal jugé... Comment peut-elle faire autrement sans chercher à nous connaître, en même temps ? Il faut reconnaître que tu n'as pas particulièrement été agréable non plus.

Sirius grogna. Dorian marquait un point.

\- Mais toi, continua l'aîné, tu es pourtant en même année qu'elle à Poudlard non ? Si ça a de l'importance, pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de lui montrer qui tu es, qui nous sommes ?

\- ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi justement ! Répliqua Sirius piqué au vif. De toutes façons, et ce, depuis le début, elle est hermétique.

\- Peut-être alors que c'est toi, qui ne regarde pas qui elle est vraiment. Lança Dorian d'un air malicieux en remettant sa cape.

Il savait que sa remarque piquerait le jeune garçon au vif. Ça ne rata pas. Sirius fit un large mouvement avec sa main, comme pour chasser une idée grotesque. Puis un détail lui revient en mémoire, il baissa la tête et après un silence confessa.

\- En fait, oui... elle nous a surpris avec Khamul, la nuit, on était à poil. Résuma Sirius à qui l'événement revint brusquement en mémoire. Elle m'a bien émoustillé sur le coup, mais ne nous a jamais balancé... Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître. Et,... heu...

Il hésita, puis voyant le regard condescendant de son frère, il reprit.

\- Et puis je l'ai embrassée aussi...

Dorian afficha un air victorieux et radieux. Mais Sirius n'avait pas fini.

\- ...Contre sa volonté...

Là, Dorian fronça les sourcils et perdit instantanément son air radieux. Il scruta son jeune frère du regard. Ce genre d'action ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait toujours une fille s'il avait le besoin de se défouler. De fait, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de forcer la main à l'une d'entre elle.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

Sirius sembla réfléchir sérieusement à la question pour la première fois.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il franchement, penaud. J'avais envie de lui clouer le bec. Je m'ennuyais. Et... je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai agis sous une impulsion soudaine.

Dorian hocha la tête, à moitié condescendant.

\- Eh bien, ça explique certainement cette tension électrique entre vous, envers moi aussi quand elle nous a confondus.

\- Une tension électrique, tu as vu ça ? S'étonna Sirius.

\- Oh c'est parfaitement visible, pour qui sait le voir, dit Dorian avec un clin d'œil. Et crois-moi, quand on est comme moi, on parvient rapidement à déceler ce genre de choses.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

\- Et avec Jeyne ? Comment ça va depuis l'autre soir ?

Sirius roula les yeux au ciel. Bon sang, son frère savait tout, et pourtant lui-même n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Parler de ça l'ennuyait.

\- On fait aller. Dit-il simplement. Pour le moment, il n'y a rien de plus.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue, remarqua Dorian. Elle doit toujours être aussi belle. Dommage que vous ne soyez pas restés ensembles... Khamul m'a raconté comment il vous avait surpris tous les deux dans la salle commune. Carrément, tu n'as pas froid aux yeux quand tu as envie, en tout cas !

Pour toute réponse Sirius ouvrit la porte. Dorian le suivit, en rigolant et ébouriffant ses cheveux.

\- Tu es toujours au courant de tout, sur moi on dirait, pointa judicieusement Sirius en se passant une main pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tignasse. Un vrai service de renseignements...

\- C'est parce que je veux être là pour toi, te conseiller. Comme tu l'as toujours fait pour moi, au final. Déclara Dorian avec émotion, en refermant la porte.


	22. L'étrange marque des morts

**Chapitre 22 : L'étrange marque des morts.  
**

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle principale, qui n'était plus remplie que par des sorciers du coin qui venaient prendre quelques verres et discuter ensemble. Dorian eut un air déçu lorsqu'il vit les tables déjà remises à leur place habituelle, le sol lavé et plus aucun verre, ni des étudiants dans les environs, comme si ce qu'il avait vécu n'avait été qu'un rêve. Mecko, qui se baladait dans les coins, se précipita vers son maître, et se logea derrière son cou, pour être sur de ne plus rater le départ du sorcier. De loin, ce dernier donnait l'illusion de porter un col de fourrure.  
La serveuse interpella Dorian, pour lui rendre sa bourse. Il sourit d'un air distrait, la remerciant, et elle sembla déçue.

\- Elle s'est drôlement allégée, commenta le sorcier à Sirius en soupesant le poids de son bien.

\- Comme si ça te préoccupait, lança Sirius.

Dorian sourit, et rangea la bourse dans une de ses poches. Non, il ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça : la famille Greendal était parmi les plus riches familles sorcières de Grande-Bretagne. Lui-même n'était pas en reste, exerçant le métier de Magicolteur pour leur compte; ces sorciers qui parcourent le monde à la recherche de plantes, animaux magiques, ou pierres précieuses et rares. En secret, et Sirius le savait, il dealait les quelques potions d'Extarie qu'il avait réussit à créer, ou ingrédients qu'il avait conservé.

La serveuse lui passa un message griffonné sur un parchemin plié en hâte. Intrigué, Dorian l'ouvrit. Sirius sut à son air qu'il provenait du jeune Serdaigle. Avec un sourire, l'aîné rangea le papier qu'il avait pris soin de bien replier avant.

\- Je vais partir pour la France, annonça Dorian d'un coup. Quand je reviendrai, j'irais probablement tout révéler sur mon compte. Fais bien attention à toi surtout, évite d'aller dans la forêt interdite. Je serai sans doute de retour pour Noël, enfin j'espère. J'aimerais arriver juste avant les festivités et le bal de Slugh'.

C'est ce qui le motivait. Rentrer avant la future visite de Pré-au-Lard des sorciers de premier cycle. Probablement pour renouveler l'expérience, ou retrouver ce garçon d'une après-midi.  
Sirius le prit affectueusement dans ses bras, et lui fit ses adieux. Puis il se dirigea vers le château avant que le soleil ne se couche. Il alla directement dans la grande salle où se tenait le banquet d'Halloween. Peu d'élèves étaient présents à ce moment là, encore un peu tôt pour le repas, aussi prit-il sa place habituelle en attendant ses amis. Il fit longuement rouler une petite citrouille entre ses doigts, la lança et la rattrapa de multiples fois sous le regard des chauves-souris, se remémorant son après-midi avec son frère qui avait réveillé de vieux souvenirs et quelques questions dans son esprit.  
Il vit peu de temps après arriver le groupe de Teddy qui était aux trois-balais. Ils avaient l'air plus renfermés que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, le métamorphomage ouvrait la marche avec les deux rousses Weasley de Gryffondor. Derrière eux, se trouvaient Dymphina, ainsi que le garçon brun de Serdaigle. En fin de file se tenaient Elenna et son compagnon de Poufsouffle. La jeune fille semblait furieuse. Ils s'installèrent chacun à leur table, sans s'adresser plus de paroles. La française avait l'air mal à l'aise à coté de Ted, ce qui ravit Sirius.  
Les Serpentard ne furent pas long à arriver, se joignant au Greendal, dans une bonne humeur.

\- Tu vas mieux ? Tu es calmé ? Demanda prudemment Khamul.

Sirius hocha la tête, avec un faible sourire. Son ami regarda soudainement sa main, comme s'il l'examinait pour la première fois, pliant et dépliant ses doigts.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir des fourmis partout maintenant que les effets se sont dissipés, confessa Khamul à mi-voix.

Sirius esquissa un franc sourire, légèrement supérieur. Lui aussi, il ressentait ses effets, mais il n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention que ça, ce n'était pas la première fois. Le banquet commença dans l'euphorie : avec des plats spéciaux pour l'occasion, sous l'œil des citrouilles géantes évidées et les vols de chauves-souris. Machinalement, quand il eut fini les plats, Sirius dirigea son regard perdu dans la salle, chercha du regard sa jeune Serdaigle régulière et remarqua avec surprise qu'il manquait quelqu'un à la table des Gryffondor : Targaryen. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi elle n'était pas présente, avant d'être interrompu dans ses réflexions par Elwin qui raconta sa journée.

Quand enfin l'heure des desserts sonna, la directrice se leva et réclama le silence, comme il était maintenant de coutume. Elle portait une longue robe rouge et noire et son chignon serré était tiré en arrière. Son expression était rayonnante, comme si ce qu'elle allait dire la remplissait de joie.

\- Chers élèves, commença le professeur McGonagall, ce jour est celui de notre fête à tous. Joyeux Halloween à vous et que le spectacle commence !

Des murmures suivirent cette déclaration. Sirius entendit la jeune française s'enthousiasmer à la table voisine. Les lumières se tamisèrent plus encore, ne laissant que les lumières vacillantes des bougies dans les citrouilles. Des sorts de métamorphoses et enchantements firent naître des figures, des personnages, les animèrent racontant l'histoire de Jack O'Lantern; ce cracmol qui aurait emprisonné un démon et ce dernier, pour se venger, l'aurait condamné à errer dans le noir sans fin, avec une bougie pour seule source de lumière, qu'il plaça dans une citrouille pour en faire une lanterne. Le spectacle fut agrémenté d'effets magiques, de faux farfadets qui faisaient des farces et au final, tous les protagonistes se changèrent en nuée de chauves-souris qui éclatèrent et firent place à des cascades de bonbons, principalement sur les plus jeunes étudiants qui les attrapaient, amusés. Les desserts apparurent au même moment. Khamul, après avoir attrapé quelques sucreries, se jeta sur les plats posés devant eux.

La fin du repas fut longue, mais enfin, la salle se vida de ses convives par flots d'élèves. Sirius, suivit par Elwin, se dirigea vers la salle commune parmi les premiers levés pour s'installer sur les meilleurs fauteuils. Ce soir là, le Calmar était de la partie : les étudiants l'observaient au travers des vitres s'amusant à lui envoyer quelques signaux lumineux derrière les fenêtres pour tenter de l'attirer plus encore vers eux. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Jeyne s'installa à coté de Sirius et commença la conversation sur leur après-midi, lui demandant ce qu'il avait fait à Pré-Au-Lard. Le garçon n'avait pas très envie de partager cette journée avec elle pour le moment, aussi il accueilli avec joie l'arrivée de Khamul et de Tom qui rentraient enfin du festin, provoquant une petite diversion. Ces derniers apportaient des victuailles pleins les bras qu'ils entassèrent dans un coin de table sous les acclamations de certains. Khamul rejoignit machinalement Sirius, Jeyne et Elwin, avec un gâteau à la mélasse en main et entama la conversation à coté de son meilleur ami.

\- J'aime vraiment ces gâteaux-là, les elfes sont vraiment doués, j'en emprunterai bien un pour chez moi. Je voulais te dire, en rentrant à Poudlard, quand tu étais avec ton frère, j'ai croisé une fille de Serpentard, en septième année plutôt bien gaulée qui avait l'air interessée. Je me demande si elle sera aussi facile à avoir que les blondes de cet après-midi, hein ?

Jeyne qui était à coté et avait souris à la première phrase, perdit sa trace de bonne humeur à la seconde. Elle prit une mine boudeuse, tandis que Sirius lâcha un soupir et fronça les sourcils en direction de Khamul, pour qu'il stoppe le sujet tant qu'elle était là. La jeune fille aperçut le signe de tête que fit le brun en réponse à la demande muette du loup. Elle ne laissa rien paraître et ne se démonta pas pour autant, se tournant vers le garçon aux cheveux noirs avec un sourire :

\- Je ne savais pas que Dorian passait à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui ! Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il va plutôt bien, répondit Sirius, tant qu'il assume... il part demain pour la France si j'ai bien compris.

\- En parlant des goûts... s'interposa Khamul avec une expression faussement curieuse, vous avez fait quoi après ton pétage de plomb ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils, se remémorant la conclusion des tables des trois balais. Elwin et Jeyne se regardèrent, puis cette dernière, devança la réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

Sirius grogna. Elwin le regardait lui aussi avec attention, voulant savoir la réponse. Il se tourna vers Jeyne et le blond en soupirant.

\- Ces idiots de Lupin et Targaryen l'ont ramené sur Dorian et ses préférences... Je n'aime pas les homophobes. J'ai eu un... accès de colère : l'envie de les empêcher de le dégrader, de les empêcher d'ouvrir de nouveau leur sale bouche, de stopper leurs mots. Je sais que j'aurais dû passer outre, mais c'était plus fort que moi, à ce moment-là. Enfin; Khamul a réussit à me retenir et Dorian à me calmer... Je ne leur ai donc rien fait, au final.

Il y eut un instant de silence entre les quatre amis après les explications de Sirius. Jeyne passa une main sur l'épaule du loup, lentement, pour l'apaiser. Le garçon ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier le geste et le contact contre la paume chaude de la jeune fille.

\- C'est bizarre, ne put retenir Jeyne au bout d'un moment. J'ai toujours pensé que Targaryen était intéressée par les filles. Du coup, je ne comprends pas son attitude...

Sirius se tourna vers elle, avec une expression surprise, mais ce fut le blond qui continua la pensée de la brune et répondit à sa question :

\- C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, je ne l'ai jamais vu auprès d'un garçon, pas même un préfet, ni se confier à propos de l'un d'eux... Elle est plutôt solitaire, n'a pas d'amies fille non plus. Après... Peut-être voulait-elle simplement tenter de faire du mal à Sirius à travers Dorian ? C'est réussi apparemment. Ou bien peut-être qu'elle se visait elle-même au travers de ces mots ? Si elle n'assume pas, elle a peut-être juste extériorisé les paroles de ce qu'elle pense d'elle-même.

Khamul reprit tranquillement un gâteau et mordit dedans, les yeux vadrouillant ailleurs dans la pièce, en signe du peu d'intérêt qu'il portait à ce sujet. Jeyne répondit sans plus de poids au préfet. Il y eut un nouveau moment silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'Elwin ne conclut sur une question :

\- C'est pour cela, à votre avis, qu'il n'y avait pas Targaryen au banquet ?

Le silence qui suivit fut pris différemment selon chacun. Sirius se posant maintenant la même question, Jeyne en esquissant un geste montrant son accord, tandis que Khamul se demandait quelle importance y accorder. Le blond fixa donc le loup, et d'un échange muet, mirent fin à la question.

\- Alors ? redemanda Khamul. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait après Dorian et toi ?

\- Oh, pas grand chose, répondit Sirius. On a... discuté.

Voyant l'air vague, renfermé et mélancolique de son ami, le Serpentard abandonna le sujet de sa curiosité. Puis le loup se leva du fauteuil, déclarant qu'il allait se coucher, mettant fin à leur discussion. Il s'étendit sur son lit en se remémorant certaines conversations de sa journée : celles avec Dorian et celle de Jeyne sur Aelys. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder dans ses souvenirs lorsque les deux autres garçons bruns du dortoir ouvrirent la porte à cet instant pour se préparer à aller dormir, probablement. Il entendit des éclats de rire, puis un rideau tiré. Sirius se leva du lit se déshabilla et tira les siens pour sombrer dans le sommeil troublé qui allait l'accueillir.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé de sa mauvaise nuit avant que Tom ne le tire du lit. Des souvenirs douloureux s'étaient mêlés à ses rêves, certains, nébuleux, de quand il n'avait qu'un an et qu'il pensait avoir oublié. Il passa la tête sous l'eau froide du lavabo, prit une douche bien chaude, s'habilla rapidement, et une fois prêt, il se rendit dans la grande salle déjà pleine de monde. En s'asseyant, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la chaise habituelle d'Aelys. Ce matin elle était occupée, et la rousse le fixait elle aussi, nonchalamment, la tête sur sa main et le regard légèrement teinté d'une lueur indéfinissable. En voyant qu'il avait capté son attention sur elle, elle détourna les yeux de Sirius, les portant dans le vague alentour. Le loup fit pareil, entamant copieusement son petit déjeuner. Elwin ouvrit son journal quotidien, tandis que le reste de la table des verts parlaient de la reprise de Quidditch et du premier match qui opposerait l'équipe des lions à la leur. Soudain, alors que les pronostiques sur les joueurs sélectionnés de l'équipe adverse allaient bon train, le blond lâcha un mot surpris. Sirius se tourna vers lui, curieux. Le préfet lui souffla qu'il y avait encore eu une disparition de sorcier important, que le pays n'était apparemment pas le seul touché, puisque la France en avait elle aussi signalé deux.

\- Cela devient inquiétant tout de même... Commenta Elwin.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Les sourcils froncés il pensait à son frère parti dans ce pays. Ce qui le ramena à leur dernière discussion et inévitablement, à Aelys et ses préférences. Le loup eut un sourire ironique en pensant que ses goûts expliquaient probablement le fait que son charme n'avait pas fonctionné sur elle la première nuit où ils s'étaient rencontrés dans des circonstances aussi spéciales.

Le petit déjeuner fini, il se rendit avec Elwin à la bibliothèque afin de finir un long devoir de métamorphose. Il y croisa à sa grande surprise, Aelys, qu'il reconnut à sa chevelure rousse, seule assise à une table, un livre d'astronomie à ses cotés et un autre ouvrage épais ouvert devant elle. Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'elle cherchait avec un livre sur le ciel ; il savait qu'elle n'étudiait pas l'astronomie : le cours auquel il participait lui-même, était commun aux quatre maisons le vendredi soir et jamais elle n'y avait mis les pieds. La curiosité, contre laquelle il râla intérieurement, le poussa à détourner légèrement son chemin pour passer à coté de sa table. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. De là où il se trouvait, il parvenait à lire le mot en gras qui était indiqué en haut de la page. Il y en avait juste un : Greendal.

Après un instant de surprise, il recula légèrement avec un sourire de loup et se racla la gorge. Aelys s'aperçut de sa présence et d'un geste impulsif, ouvrit son livre dans une autre page. Sirius passa de l'autre coté de la table pour se rendre dans la section métamorphose. Il trouva l'ouvrage qu'il cherchait et le prit d'un œil distrait.  
Entre les étagères de livres, il vit le titre de celui de la rousse sur la tranche : _Grandes familles sorcières d'Angleterre._

Sirius s'assit à coté d'Elwin à une table plus loin, tandis que la préfète avait pris ses livres pour les ranger et sortir de la pièce. Il attaqua son devoir, l'esprit préoccupé. Elwin dû le constater, car il lui fit une remarque. Le Greendal confia alors au blond sa découverte sur le livre de Targaryen, ce qui étonna le préfet, mais ne le préoccupa pas plus que ça: elle venait en effet de connaitre le frère ainé de Sirius la veille, ainsi que son penchant, ce qui selon lui pouvait peut-être atténuer la situation de la rousse, et inciter sa curiosité.

Le lundi matin arriva bien trop vite et, comme le reste du week-end, fut gris et pluvieux. Les étudiants prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans l'habituel brouhaha. Le professeur Bones se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard. Elle se posta à coté de Sirius qui la regarda avec stupéfaction, avant qu'elle ne lui rappelle qu'il lui restait encore une retenue à faire. Elle le convoqua donc le soir même, dans son bureau. Le Serpentard hocha la tête, l'humeur maussade. Ses voisins ne le remarquèrent pas, aussi il passa son ressentiment dans les corns flakes. Elwin étendit soudain le journal sur la table, tandis qu'il lisait encore un article. Il s'adressa à Sirius, son seul voisin attentif, lui désignant le papier.

\- Regarde ça, dit le blond. Ils ont retrouvé une des personnes portées disparues. Le sorcier qui travaillait au départements des mystères. Mort noyé. Mais le plus intéressant, c'est cette découverte.

Sirius se rapprocha pour lire l'article, tandis que son préfet lui désignait l'une des photos qui illustrait. L'homme était étendu sur le dos, le torse nu, près d'un talus d'une rivière. Sur l'épaule, il avait une marque brûlée et incrustée comme si elle avait été marquée au fer rouge. On aurait dit deux montagnes encadrées d'un soleil, ou une sorte de M avec un arc de cercle au dessus, reliant les deux points de départ et d'arrivée de la lettre.

\- Ce symbole là, sur son épaule... il a aussi été retrouvé chez l'un des morts de Glasgow, annonça le blond. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit. Les enquêteurs pensent apparemment à une cicatrice d'un sort ou un signe de gang.

\- Suicide ? Demanda sans détours Sirius en ne détachant pas ses yeux de la marque du mort, encore sous le choc.

\- Il semblerait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Hésita le loup. Tu connais ce signe ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit le préfet. Je crois ne l'avoir jamais vu... Oui, c'est peut-être une secte, ou une organisation de ce genre. Et toi, tu penses qu'ils étaient enrôlés ?

\- Ca pourrait expliquer les disparitions, le suicide pour tenter d'échapper à cette secte et les meurtres contre ceux qui tentent de la dissoudre dans ce cas, énonça Sirius. La marque aussi. Elle me ferait presque penser au signe de Morgane...

Elwin continua sa lecture, la mine grave, tandis que le loup but son jus de citrouille d'un air songeur. Des hiboux arrivèrent au même moment devant eux, les distrayant de leurs suppositions. Ils portaient chacun une lettre de la part de leur directeur de maison.

Sirius décacheta la sienne et la lut rapidement, puis soupira en jetant un coup d'œil vers Jeyne et Khamul.

\- Une nouvelle invitation pour le club de Slugh. Cette fois, pas d'entrainement de Quidditch en même temps... C'est la fameuse soirée de Noël.

Puis, il chassa toutes ces nouvelles de sa tête, sa journée allait être longue. Et elle commençait par le cours commun de potion avec les Gryffondor. Il se passa sans accroc, malgré la continuité sur la création de l'antidote. Aelys gardait un silence buté, ce qui ne semblait gêner aucun des Serpentard à sa table.

\- Tiens au fait, tu as entendu ça, Sir ? Demanda Khamul. Il parait qu'un autre volcan Islandais indique des signes menaçants d'éruption. Un autre, juste à coté de celui que vous avez justement fait imploser.

\- Non je n'avais pas entendu ça, répondit le concerné avec un grand sourire de loup. Mais ce n'est certainement pas nous, cette fois. Dorian est en France et ma famille doit être dans notre manoir.

Aelys tiqua sur cette phrase et leva les yeux vers Sirius, dans une expression peu avenante et l'esprit préocupé.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est justement à cause de vos actions sur le premier que celui-ci menace, rigola Khamul. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas que personne n'en parle : à coté de l'annonce d'un nouveau mort, et des enquêtes, ça ne fait pas trop le poids.

\- Bon les garçons vous êtes prêts ? Coupa Jeyne qui se tenait devant leur chaudron. On va tester l'antidote.

Ils s'approchèrent, regardant la brune aux boucles de serpent prendre un léger échantillon de leur antidote dans leur chaudron commun. Puis, prudemment elle en versa une goûte dans la fiole contenant un extrait du poison. Sous les quatre paires d'yeux attentifs la potion nocive changea progressivement de couleur, s'éclaircissant, passant de l'orange au transparent. Alors, les étudiants poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et de satisfaction. Ils avaient réussi. Sirius prit un flacon vide, le remplit avec l'antidote qui restait dans le chaudron et étiqueta leurs noms dessus au moment où la cloche sonna. Aelys fut la dernière à quitter leur table, elle était encore assise là quand le jeune garçon donna la potion à son professeur. Elle se leva lentement, comme si quelque chose d'invisible voulait la retenir dans ce lieu. Un instant, elle sembla sur le point de lui dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa, en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de sa nuque. Sirius passa devant elle rapidement, pour ranger ses affaires et rejoindre ses amis déjà dehors.


	23. Gryffondor contre Serpentard

**Chapitre 23 : Gryffondor contre Serpentard  
**

* * *

Le soir étendit son manteau sombre sur le château. Après le repas, Sirius monta directement devant le bureau du professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, pour sa retenue. Aelys était déjà là, les bras croisés et l'air renfermé. Elle tourna légèrement sa tête à l'opposé quand elle le vit. Avec un soupir, Sirius s'appuya contre le mur dans une posture nonchalante, en espérant que le professeur ne tarde pas. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard, les délivrant de ce silence pesant.

Le reste de la retenue, à savoir trier des Verracrasses, ne fut guerre distrayant, ni très passionnant. Le seul inconvénient était celui d'avoir cette sensation désagréable des corps globuleux sous les doigts. Sirius, une fois passé les premières sensations rebutantes, en profita pour laisser son esprit vagabonder à sa guise, tel que repasser ses stratégies de Quidditch, ou essayer de déchiffrer sa partenaire, suite aux révélations de Jeyne. Lorsqu'il eut enfin fini sa tâche ingrate, il prit rapidement congé : trop heureux d'échapper à d'autres colles, avec un grand sourire moqueur pour Aelys : il lui restait encore tout le mois.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ? Demanda Tom en le voyant rejoindre la salle commune. Rien de trop fatiguant j'espère, il ne faudrait pas que tu sois épuisé pour nos derniers entraînements avant le match...

\- Encore sur le Quidditch... soupira Elwin.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Tom, le rassura Sirius, je n'ai rien fait de très épuisant, mais plutôt d'assez rebutant : j'ai dû trier des Verracrasses...

\- Très séduisant en effet, affirma Khamul avant qu'ils ne partent tous en éclat de rire.

Le reste de la semaine passa plus rapidement. La tension habituelle à l'attente du premier match de la saison de Quidditch était à son comble. Il n'était pas rare de voir des élèves de la maison adverse attaquer les possibles sélectionnés de l'équipe, dans le but de les envoyer à l'infirmerie. Malheureusement, les noms des joueurs n'étaient pas connus ; en dehors de certains qui avaient filtré. Aussi Sirius partait confiant pour ses recrues : hormis Tom, Khamul et lui-même, les autres étaient des nouveaux joueurs dont les noms n'étaient pas encore connus.

Cependant, lui-même devait éviter les attaques qui pleuvaient autour de lui. Des membres de Serpentard avaient même pris le parti d'escorter le Greendal dans tout ce qu'il faisait, sans l'avoir avertit. Ainsi, Sirius se retrouvait souvent avec une horde d'étudiant de cinquième à septième année autour de lui, qui ne lui laissaient pas une minute de répit. Il ne voyait pas comment un Gryffondor aurait pu l'atteindre, sous cette garde.

Les joueurs de renoms de la maison rouge avaient le même traitement de faveur. Sirius croisa un soir leur capitaine ; un septième année musclé, à la peau halée, aux longs dreadlocks noirs relevés sur le derrière de son crâne, le visage long aux traits anguleux, qui était lui aussi sous bonne garde. Il toisa Sirius avec un sourire goguenard et un signe de tête. Le capitaine des Serpentard lui répondit lui aussi du même air de défi. Malgré leur rivalité, les deux garçons aspiraient au même but : devenir joueur professionnel de la ligue de Quidditch.

\- La partie est déjà commencée on dirait, Stilles, annonça Sirius en montrant du bras les escortes.

\- Tu connais les enjeux pour nous deux, Greendal, répondit le concerné avec un sourire. Je ne peux te laisser gagner, mais j'ose espérer que tu ne seras pas mêlé à de vulgaires coups bas...

\- Je n'en ai nullement besoin pour que mon équipe batte la tienne à plate couture, répondit Sirius avec ce sourire de défi en coin.

\- Tu as l'air confiant, c'est bien : mais nous verrons ce que ça donne sur le terrain, Samedi. Avait conclu le capitaine des Gryffondor.

Durant tout ce laps de temps, les autres membres de la maison tentaient en vain de déstabiliser les autres joueurs. Tom fut le seul à avoir subit un maléfice de conjonctivite, atteint le mercredi matin, ce qui lui fit rater le cours de défenses contre les forces du mal des sixièmes années.

La nuit suivante, Sirius eut de nouveau une nuit grise. Il se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit, en sueur, le souffle court et une étrange sensation au ventre. Il tenta en vain de se rendormir, mais chaque fois, il avait l'impression d'entendre un rire glacial retentir autour de lui, un rire froid qu'il avait déjà entendu et qui le faisait frissonner... Ou bien il sombrait dans les angoisses liées au sport ; il passa en revue les stratégies et les défauts, les sélections adverses possibles, mais son esprit vagabondait sur les cours, sur Teddy et sa bande, jusqu'aux disparitions mystérieuses annoncées par la Gazette.. Ses camarades étaient encore endormis, mais pour lui il n'y avait rien à faire, Morphée ne voulait plus de lui.

Sirius se mit debout, enleva son haut de pyjama, et se passa la tête sous l'eau pour se changer les idées. Se rendormir paraissait compromis. En soupirant, il tendit la main vers son sac, en sorti un parchemin, de l'encre et une plume et se mit à écrire à son frère : il avait besoin d'une lettre rassurante et familière. Il revit la stratégie de son équipe de Quidditch pour être fin prêt, et fini son devoir de métamorphose. Il s'habilla et sorti dès l'aurore pour aller à la volière, puis attacha le message à un hibou fauve qui parti ensuite à la recherche de son destinataire, en France.

Sirius entama ensuite sa journée par un petit déjeuner très matinal, où il ne fut rejoint que par une poignée de Serpentard déjà levés. Il en profita pour s'éclipser avant que le bruit ne devienne trop insupportable et passer à l'infirmerie pour prendre les potions ou médicaments qu'on lui donnerait contre ses nuits grises. Mme Pomfresh ne posa d'ailleurs presque qu'aucune question, se remémorant la dernière visite du Serpentard. Elle lui demanda néanmoins s'il était stressé en ce moment, à quoi il lui répondit que c'était probablement lié au prochain match : souhaitant intégrer la ligue officielle de Quidditch il lui fallait les meilleurs résultats. C'est donc ses potions de sommeil en poche qu'il quitta l'endroit avec soulagement.

Enfin, la dernière séance d'entraînement des verts et argent arriva. Tout ce passa à merveille, aussi Sirius stoppa plus tôt, content et heureux de son équipe.

\- Bravo à tous. Si nous jouons comme ça Samedi, il n'y a aucune raisons que nous ne gagnons pas ! Leur dit-il en guise d'encouragement une fois tous les joueurs posés au sol. Je vous conseille donc de bien vous ménager jusqu'au match pour être en pleine forme et surtout de faire attention à vous et particulièrement aux Gryffondor jusque-là.

C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension mêlée d'impatience que Sirius attendit le Samedi, le jour du match tant attendu. En entrant dans la Grande-Salle ce matin-là, accompagné de Khamul et de son escorte personnelle, il vit qu'elle était déjà bondée d'étudiants tout aussi impatients que lui. Le capitaine sentit à cet instant une légère boule se former dans son estomac, comme pour compresser en cette partie de son anatomie, toute l'anxiété qu'il ressentait.  
Il porta son attention sur la table des rouge et or afin de déterminer qui avait été sélectionné dans l'équipe adverse, mais vu le monde et les différents attroupements devant celle-ci, il ne fut guerre plus avancé. Il prit le parti de manger son petit déjeuner le plus complet possible puis fut dérangé dans son entreprise par Teddy qui l'apostropha de la table voisine. Il arborait clairement une petite banderole ornée d'un lion jaune sur fond rouge, tout comme sa petite bande d'amis.

\- Je mise sur une entière victoire de Gryffondor, nargua-t-il. Une bonne raclée. Mais j'espère vraiment que tu ne tiendras pas longtemps durant le match, Greendal. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

\- Méfies-toi, fils de loup-garou, l'avertit Sirius en fronçant le nez, les cognards sont imprévisibles : je pourrais facilement en envoyer un dans les gradins où tu te trouves. Par inadvertance, bien entendu.

Ted plissa les yeux, puis se détourna des Serpentard pour rejoindre la table des rouge et or avec ses amis.

Alors que certains élèves partaient déjà en direction du stade, l'équipe de Serpentard se leva à onze heures moins le quart pour rejoindre le vestiaire - accompagnée de leur escorte - pour enfiler leurs tenues et écouter les dernières recommandations de leur capitaine. Sirius s'habilla rapidement et inspecta le terrain qui se remplissait de spectateurs. Le soleil était au rendez-vous, le vent très faible.

\- Les conditions sont loin d'être mauvaises, annonça-t-il à l'équipe fin prête. Khamul, il ne faudra juste pas voler et tirer en plein soleil pour ne pas se faire repérer. Attention aux éclats lumineux, ajouta-t-il pour les autres s'arrêtant en premier sur l'attrapeur. Pour le reste, donnez votre meilleur comme lors du dernier entraînement !

Il prit alors son nimbus 2001, sa batte, soupira un bon coup et attendit l'appel des joueurs. Le coup de l'arbitre retentit alors, appelant les joueurs des deux équipes.

Sirius serra son balais et entra sur le terrain, sous les huées des spectateurs, suivit par le reste de son équipe tandis qu'il vit de l'autre coté du stade l'équipe habillée de rouge arriver à l'opposé. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil aux gradins. La couleur verte et les bannières argentées étaient largement happées par les spectateurs portant les emblèmes des Gryffondor, comme à l'accoutumée. Khamul qui suivait, lui en fit la remarque d'un ton blasé. Le loup soupira.

Les joueurs se positionnèrent en ligne derrière les deux capitaines. Sirius jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à l'équipe adverse pour faire le point sur les sélectionnés. Il avala de travers lorsqu'il vit parmi les nouvelles recrues les cheveux roux d'Aelys, attachés pour l'occasion en queue de cheval bien haute et serrée. Khamul grogna, indiquant qu'il avait lui aussi découvert la préfète. Mme Picrate, l'arbitre, ordonna aux deux capitaines de se serrer la main. Sirius s'avança vers Stilles la tête haute tandis que le capitaine des Gryffondor fixa Sirius de ses yeux noirs. Il lui tendit la main et les deux garçons se broyèrent les phalanges comme il était de coutume entre ces deux maisons.

Puis l'arbitre donna un coup de pied à la grosse malle rouge qui se tenait au centre du terrain. Elle s'ouvrit d'un coup, libérant les deux cognards suivit du minuscule vif d'or. Les membres des équipes enfourchèrent leurs balais. Enfin, Mme Picrate prit le souafle dans les mains, et après avoir rappelé de faire preuve de fair-play, elle donna un bref mais puissant coup de sifflet. Aussitôt les quatorze joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs. Puis la balle rouge fut lancée et le match commença.

Le son magiquement amplifié d'une voix parvint, vibrante, aux oreilles de Sirius.

\- Et le match commence ! On peut déjà se demander si la constitution de l'équipe de Serpentard ne nécessite pas d'être dans les bonnes grâces du nouveau capitaine, car il est à noter étrangement aucun joueur de dernière année et une prédominance de son entourage proche.

Sirius tourna la tête vers les gradins, avec un air hautain. Derrière le mégaphone magique, sur la tribune des commentateurs, se tenait Drew Baltimore : un garçon châtain de Serdaigle et le meilleur ami de Teddy Lupin. Le capitaine des Serpentard eut un rictus et reporta son attention sur le match, cherchant les cognards. Il verrait bien cette cervelle de moineau, au cours du match, la valeur de l'équipe des Serpentard. Il ne valait pas la peine de le sortir de ses gongs pour le moment.

Sirius avisa un cognard se dirigeant dangereusement vers Jeyne qui tenait la balle rouge. Il le détourna rapidement, tandis que la voix magique résonnait encore.

\- Un cognard a été lancé par Stilles sur Fawley, détourné par Greendal. Le souafle est aux Serpentard. Fawley passe à Stark qui avance vers les buts eeeet...

La foule retient son souffle, Sirius vit du coin de l'oeil le quatrième année marquer et des cris de joie retentir chez les supporters. Le premier but du match était pour les verts et argent. Le capitaine adressa un grand sourire et un signe encourageant à ses poursuiveurs en passant à proximité.  
Il s'envola de nouveau à la recherche d'un cognard pour désarçonner les joueurs adverses.  
Il dut faire un arrêt sec en plein vol pour éviter l'une des balles noires envoyée par le second batteur de Gryffondor : un garçon de septième année appelé Sam Bellamy, un garçon blond au regard provocateur.

\- Le souafle est maintenant à Blackwood des Gryffondor, annonça la voix de Drew. Il va démontrer ce que c'est qu'un capitaine impartial dans le choix de ses coéquipiers.

Sirius ne perdit pas une minute et changea sa direction pour rattraper la balle qui avait failli le heurter. Khamul, plus loin, lança un cognard sur le poursuiveur brun des rouge et or. Ce dernier l'esquiva avec aisance. Sirius arriva à bonne hauteur et frappa de toutes ses forces en se cambrant légèrement en arrière pour donner toute sa puissance. Seul son Nimbus 2001 pouvait lui permettre une telle aisance dans son tir sans que la détente ne le désarçonne.

Les balais de la gamme Nimbus avaient ce défaut de pencher vers l'arrière au bout de quelques années. Celui de Sirius avait appartenu à son frère quand il était jeune ; avant même ses études. Ce défaut était donc véritablement présent : n'importe quel sorcier doué en vol l'ayant essayé aurait pu le constater, mais il était parfait pour le Greendal, qui mettait ce défaut à contribution comme un avantage. Plus particulièrement dans les cas où il frappait les balles noires de toute sa force.  
Il lui offrait cette sensation d'adrénaline, de force, de rapidité et de liberté qu'il ne retrouvait que durant ses vols ou les matches de Quiditch. Rien n'égalait ce total contrôle de ses tirs et envolées. Ni chevaux volants, ni même sombrals, ni autres animaux magiques. Il n'aurait échangé son balais pour rien au monde.

Le cognard envoyé par Sirius fila à toute allure. Le poursuiveur Blackwood lâcha le souafle dans son esquive alarmée, qui fut réceptionné en dessous par Jeyne. Elle passa au grand de 3è année de son équipe, qui lui refit la passe plus loin, puis elle marqua le second but.

Sirius était enchanté des performances de son équipe. Khamul et lui formaient un bon duo ; bien que Stilles et Bellamy en fassent tout autant. Mais ses poursuiveurs étaient bien plus performants, et son gardien tout autant.

\- Serpentard mène par 70 à 10. Gryffondor est à l'attaque. Weasley avance vers les buts, esquive Fawley, puis Stark, passe à Targaryen qui s'apprête à tirer et …

Drew retint un juron, en même temps que la foule huait, et continua son commentaire.

\- ...s'est pris le cognard de Greendal. Le souafle est récupéré par Adam, Serpentard repasse à l'attaque.

Sirius adressa un air hautain à Aelys qui grimaça, se remit correctement sur son balais et se relança à la poursuite de la balle rouge.

Le capitaine des Serpentard était très content de la tournure des événements à mesure que le temps passait, de plus Drew ne pouvait décemment plus se moquer de son choix d'équipe, ce qui constituait déjà pour lui une petite victoire. Il sortit de son état euphorique et se concentra de nouveau sur le match.

\- Et Gryffondor de nouveau à l'attaque. Blackwood fonce vers les buts, Miller envoie un cognard dans sa direction, il est boqué et détourné par Stilles. Stark tente une interception mais Blackwood l'évite en passant à Targaryen. Targaryen fonce droit vers les buts évite aisément le cognard de Greendal eeeeet … marque !

Le public avait de nouveau retenu son souffle et les supporters des rouges hurlèrent de joie.

\- Le score est donc de 120 à 40 pour Serpentard. Fawley reprend le souafle... mais ! Les attrapeurs ont brusquement changé de direction. Ils ont peut-être trouvé le vif d'or !

Sirius tourna sa tête vers Tom qui était suivit de près par l'attrapeur Gryffondor. Il regarda le score. Il était trop tôt pour espérer louper la précieuse balle dorée. Il restait 70 points d'écart à prendre. Il détourna la tête pour chercher un cognard. Il en vit un et tenta de se rapprocher mais il faillit se prendre un joueur rouge qui avait filé à angle droit dans sa trajectoire. Il reconnut Aelys qui avait un sourire moqueur.

\- Bah alors, tu rêves ? Demanda-t-elle.

Sirius compris qu'elle avait fait exprès de chercher la collision. Elle espérait gagner du temps sur son action de batteur. Il modifia son cap pour se rapprocher des deux joueurs qui s'élevaient dans le ciel à toute allure. La voix de Drew s'éleva encore.

\- Eriksen est devant Griffiths, que va-t-il se passer ? Bellamy lance un cognard, Eriksen l'esquive mais perd du terrain, Griffiths et lui sont au coude à coude, mais la joueuse de Gryffondor est une excellente attrapeuse, aura-t-elle l'avantage ?

\- Tom aussi est un très bon attrapeur, imbécile, murmura amèrement Sirius.

Le capitaine lança à son tour un cognard vers l'attrapeuse, mais Bellamy parvient à le détourner in-extremis. Démunis de cognard, voyant Tom perdre légèrement du terrain sur son adversaire, Khamul coupa volontairement la route de l'attrapeur des rouge et or qui dut faire une embardée pour éviter la collision. Tom dut aussi faire un détour, pour esquiver les deux autres joueurs. L'arbitre donna un coup de sifflet, devant un Khamul qui prenait un faux air désolé. Le vif d'or, lui, avait profité de ces minutes de répit pour disparaître.

\- Fauuute de Miller ! Cria Drew dans le mégaphone magique. Un penalty pour les Gryffondor. Tiré par Blackwood... et Felton, le gardien des Serpentard arrête le tir.

Drew poussa un juron tandis que Sirius eut un petit rire supérieur. Il entendit Khamul huer le poursuiveur rouge et vanter son propre mauvais coup. Le match continuait de battre son plein. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures et demi qu'il avait débuté. Les joueurs commençaient à ressentir une petite fatigue. Serpentard menait toujours au score et avait creusé l'avance de 190 à 60. Felton, le gardien des Serpentard faisait des merveilles tout comme les poursuiveurs . Adam, le grand de quatrième année, s'était pris un cognard au niveau du bras au bout de deux heures de jeu. Il avait tenté de continuer, mais avait finalement préféré amorcer un passage à l'infirmerie avant, laissant l'équipe de Serpentard à 6 contre 7 un bon moment.

Khamul avait tenté de le venger et de rendre la pareille à l'équipe adverse, mais chaque fois, les deux batteurs rouge et or étaient apparus pour détourner le tir. Enfin, lassé des performances du Gardien des Serpentard, Bellamy lui envoya un cognard rageur qui atteignit sa cible en plein dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle et l'empêchant ensuite de voler normalement. Le penalty accordé fut tiré par Jeyne, qui réussi grâce à une feinte, à marquer.

Sirius s'était vengé de ces actions, plus de vingt minutes après, en envoyant un cognard sur la main de Bellamy, lui foulant au passage trois doigts ; bien que ce dernier continua à jouer. Un nouveau penalty fut accordé pour l'équipe de Gryffondor et cette fois, Aelys marqua. Rapidement, les poursuiveurs rouge et or reprenaient le dessus, en supériorité numérique, et avec un gardien vert affaibli. Sirius grinça des dents en attendant que son joueur manquant revienne rapidement de l'infirmerie afin de rééquilibrer un peu le jeu. Malgré tout, les Serpentard se défendaient habilement.  
Deux nouveaux buts furent encaissés pour les Gryffondor, un pour les Serpentard.

\- Le souafle est pour Fawley, qui doit passer à Stark pour éviter Blackwood. commenta la voix de Drew. Targaryen fonce vers Stark, elle se prend un cognard agressif de Miller, Stark s'apprête à tirer et... le tir du poursuiveur est stoppé par Stones, la gardienne !

Des applaudissements retentirent avec entrain vers les gradins des supporters des rouge et or.

\- Stones passe à Targaryen qui remonte vers les buts !

Tandis que le souafle était aux mains des Lions, Sirius fronça les sourcils. Un batteur de Gryffondor avait réussit à atteindre Tom leur attrapeur. Il reconnut Bellamy. Retenant un juron, le Serpentard avisa un cognard proche de lui, se rapprocha et visa la joueuse qui remontait vers les buts, privée de la défense momentanée de Bellamy bien plus occupé à chercher à atteindre l'attrapeur adverse.  
Sirius toucha sa cible au niveau de l'avant bras et Aelys dégringola de quelques mètres avant de filer plus loin, en laissant tomber le souafle qui fut récupéré par Victoire. Bellamy jura et changea de cap, pour rester dans le champs de la Weasley.

\- Désolé Aelys, c'est le jeu ! Dit Sirius en mettant en évidence son plus beau sourire charmeur.

Qui ne dura qu'un instant.  
Au même moment un peu plus bas, il vit un joueur en rouge virer de bord.  
L'attrapeur ! Un tel revirement sans cognard ni autre joueurs dans cette zone ne signifiait qu'une seule chose.

\- Bien joué, capitaine ! Le gratifia l'attrapeur vert en reprenant de l'altitude. J'ai horreur qu'on me prenne pour une cible mouvante.

\- Fais gaffe, Tom, reprit plus sérieusement Sirius. Je crois que leur attrapeur a repéré le vif d'or, même s'il est possible qu'il s'agisse d'une feinte, sois prudent ! L'avertit le capitaine des Serpentard.

Tom hocha la tête et prit la direction de son concurrent. Il fila le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à se retrouver à sa hauteur.  
Sirius, lui, cherchait un cognard susceptible d'aller dans la direction qui lui offrirait le meilleur angle de tir contre l'attrapeur adverse. Les poursuiveurs continuaient pendant ce temps à se passer le souaffle. Khamul s'occupait déjà de les viser. Sirius se concentra donc sur les attrapeurs qui représentaient actuellement la plus grosse menace.

\- Weasley s'approche des buts ! Quelle grâce dans son vol, incomparable à Stark ou Fawley... Elle passe à Blackwood qui lui repasse et s'avance vers les buts... mais ! Est-ce que Griffiths a repéré le vif d'or ?!

Ignorant la voix magique, Sirius avisa une des balles rouge vif qui se baladaient dans l'endroit parfait. Il se pencha sur son fidèle nimbus 2001. Le vent lui fouettait son visage et le freinait dans son élan. Il ralentit près de la zone qu'il attendait pour tirer. Le cognard se dirigeait vers lui il leva sa batte et... celui-ci changea brusquement de direction.

\- Sale balle ! Râla Sirius.

Il entendit distraitement le bruit qui indiquait que Victoire avait marqué son but. Il vira de bord et contourna le cognard afin de l'envoyer une bonne fois pour toute sur l'attrapeur adverse. Se retrouvant face à la balle, il tendit loin le bras et sa batte pour donner toute sa force dans le coup. L'impact retentit avec un bruit clinquant et le cognard prit avec une rapidité extrême la direction des attrapeurs. Il frôla le dos de l'attrapeur rouge et or, qui fût trop lente à réagir et qui dévia quelque peu de sa trajectoire pour l'esquive. Tom avait maintenant l'avantage de quelques centimètres sur la minuscule balle jaune. Sirius retient son souffle, ne portant plus son attention que sur la petite boule jaune et son attrapeur. La clé de leur victoire, ou non. Tom y était presque ! Ce fut là son erreur ; Sirius ne suivait plus la position des cognards ; rôle qui lui incombait. Il n'entendit pas assez vite la phrase suivante d'un vert et argent non plus :

\- Attention Sirius !

Il fut frappé par un cognard de plein fouet sur la tempe. L'assommant sur le coup. Il s'écroula sur son balais qui penchait dangereusement. Il ne sentit pas deux joueurs proches le saisir, ni l'impact controlé d'atterrissage. Le professeur Dante suivit de quelques élèves de Serpentard accoururent près de lui, faisant apparaître une civière. Les élèves dans les gradins poussaient des hurlements de joie, ou des exclamations déçues, regardant du coin de l'œil ce qu'il se passait en dessous du terrain avec le match qui se terminait enfin. 

* * *

Et oui c'est déjà la fin ! Ne me lynchez pas ! XD Alors à votre avis qui va gagner ? Et combien ? On ne soudoie pas ma béta pour le savoir ! x)


End file.
